Falske forventninger
by Dalcen
Summary: Et nyt år skal til at starte for røverne på Hogwarts, livet ser bedre ud end det nogensinde har gjort. Men underoverfladen lurer der en sort skygge fra en hemmelighed, og Sirius må indse at det er nemmere sagt end gjort at holde fast i virkeligheden.
1. Chapter 1

Necronomicon-legenden Forord – advarsel! Slash i farvandet! 

Siden jeg ikke er den store Harry Potter fan ud over at jeg har læst bøgerne og foretrukket dem fremfor andre fantasy-historier, vælger jeg alligevel her at vise en smule engagement i historien før bøgernes handling. Jeg har altid haft meget – for meget, vil nogen sige – tilovers for de to karakterer, Lucius Malfoy og Sirius Black, Lucius efter de film der er blevet lavet og bøgerne, og Sirius Black udelukkende fra bøgerne (tilgiv mig, Gary Oldman!). Jeg har forsøgt at sætte fokus på en anderledes problemstilling end der normalt ville være i Harry Potter, da denne historie foregår i tiden hvor James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew og Serverus Snape gik på Hogwarts i hhv. Gryffindor og Slytherin. Jeg har derefter forsøgt at se hvor jeg kunne plotte Lucius Malfoy ind og tog mig den frihed at påstå at han gik et år over dem, hvilket godt nok ikke er sandt ifølge bøgerne, men så igen er der jo meget der ikke passer på historien heri. Hans sammenhold eller troskab til Lord Voldemort var ikke kendt i videre udstrækning end at han var meget optaget af Sort Magi. Hans had til Snape har rod i hans mistanke om at Snape slet ikke er tilhænger af Lord Voldemort selvom han senere giver sig ud for at være det og derfor får Lucius' had at føle. James, Remus, Sirius og Peter har deres lille slæng, Marodørerne, som nu har eksisteret siden deres andet år på Hogwarts. Jeg har sat fokus mest på Sirius, Remus og James, så man vil måske undre sig over Peters sørgeligt nødvendige fravær i handlingens gang, men det er for mig som forfatter vigtigere at fokusere rent nogle gange end bare at skrabe alt sammen til en pærevælling, der sjældent bliver bedre end hvis man blot så med præcist fokus og ikke overblik. Necronomicon-legenden er en sand legende, historien om magiens oprindelse, bøger der er skrevet af en araber der rejste rundt i de arabiske og øst-europæiske lande og undervejs havde drømme og syn, som han nedfældede i sine dagbøger. Disse er senere blevet kendt som "The Necronomicon", da disse indeholder lange beskrivelser og vejledninger af ritualer, gudepåkaldelse, åndemaneri og bønner. Historien har bragt dem viden rundt i verden, sidste gang de blev spottet var hos en antikvar i London, men efter at rygtet blev udsendt blev der begået et indbrud hos den pågældende antikvar og bøgerne blev som det eneste taget. Her er mit gæt på hvor de kunne være havnet, for at kæde Harry Potter og Necronomicon-legenden sammen. Umiddelbart slår tanken mig som forholdsvis realistisk, at Voldemort _kunne_ have fået fingrene i dem og derfra givet dem videre til sin mest betroede tjener, Lucius Malfoy.

Dette er dog kun gisninger og jeg skal heller ikke kunne sige om det er sandt, men bedøm selv…

* * *

Forventing 

Det var ikke fordi han ikke ville, han kunne bare ikke. Det var ikke fordi der manglede noget, han nægtede bare at indse at sådan var det at være hvad han var; den hemmelighed han bar på kunne ikke på nogen måde helbredes, ligesom Remus' forvandling kunne lindres med Madam Pomfreys eliksirer eller Peters idioti kunne forhindres med et godt drag over nakken eller James' uendelige næsvished kunne forbandes i nattens stille skygger når de alle var gået til ro på sovesalen og månen lod sit – i Remus' øjne forrædderiske – ansigt kigge ind bag gardinerne.

Sirius var ligeglad. Han var lykkelig for hans og James' og Remus', og tildels også Peters, venskab og sammenhold. Der var ingen som dem, absolut ingen der ligesom de fire Røvere turde træde udenfor skolens love, men når man nu var nødt til at gøre det for at få gang i lidt liv på skolen, virkede det skrevne regelsæt som en pudsig og besynderligt finurlig forhindring, som de efterhånden var blevet vant til at skulle overkomme. Det var kun Remus' evige lovhåndhævningsmentalitet, der gav anledning til bekymring – i hvert fald i Sirius' øjne. Hver nat inden de gik ud for at iværksætte de forunderlige planer de i løbet af dagen havde planlagt i lektionerne, skulle Remus holde sin formaningstale. Det var altid den samme, evindelige snak om moral og ære og stolthed, ikke på Slængets vejne, men på hans vejne hvilket som regel var skjult mellem linierne, men antydningen var der. Han ville ikke nedværdige sig til at følge med bare for at opretholde Slængets status på Hogwarts. Og alligevel fik Sirius ham altid overtalt. Sådan var det. James kunne ikke, han havde opgivet for lang tid siden, Peter var nytteløs til at få folk til at blive og skræmte dem nærmere væk med fejlforheksninger og besværgelser, så det hang derfor altid på Sirius at få Remus med til at fange Snape i en mørk krog og give ham en god lammer-besværgelse, der ville vare ved til morgenklokkens bimlen.

Men sagens natur lå ikke i Remus' skjulte glæde ved alligevel at blive slebt afsted af Sirius og James med Peter halvt i løb efter dem efter adskillige gange hvor han var ved at vende om på vej ned til Slytherin katakomberne. Nej, sagen bundede og grundede dybest set i Sirius' hemmelighed, den som selv ikke James kendte til. Og denne hemmelighed gjorde Sirius i stand til at knytte tættere, usynlige bånd til Remus end til James, og Peter for den sags skyld.

Sagen havde taget sin begyndelse for lang tid siden, og roden var, som altid for Sirius, unødvendig. Men ikke desto mindre betød hemmeligheden efterhånden ligeså meget for ham som hvad fuldmåneforvandlingerne betød for Remus. Han frygtede udfaldet når det engang blev tid til at afsløre det for de andre. For han havde læst. Ja, gu' fanden havde han læst, men det var nu faktisk også noget af det eneste der interesserede ham, myterne, historierne, omfanget, udbredelsen; rent ud sagt alt om hans hemmelighed. Det gav ham en form for tryghed at han kunne hæfte sig ved de mange sandheder og løgne, falsknerier og opdigtede fortællinger, for de gav aldrig de svar han søgte, ligegyldigt hvor meget han ledte.

Sagen var simpel men vanskelig at håndtere. Han ønskede tavshed omkring det, og det fik han – specielt eftersom han aldrig havde fortalt nogen om det.

Han havde overvejet engang at betro sig til James som sin bedste ven og betroede støtte, men han tog sig selv i det ved den fede dames maleri, der skjulte indgangen til Gryffindors opholdsstue. Black-stoltheden holdt ham tilbage, noget i hans forbandede blod bød ham ikke at falde på knæ og angre og underkaste sig vinderen: hans svaghed. Han gik derefter ud og skræmte nogle andetårs Slytherinelever væk fra storsalen med en fiks besværgelse, der involverede en masse lyn og torden over et bord, en syndflod af stinkbomber, selvantændende fyrværkeri fra et lager han og James havde gemt i et kosteskab et sted nær den kære pedels kontor, samt en eftersidning.

Måske var det nærmere Remus han burde snakke med? En eller anden fortrolig. En eller anden, der havde det på samme måde som ham, der følte sig anderledes og ensom. Ikke at han kunne overskue at se bort fra det; det var det mindste han kunne gøre når det nu kostede ham usigelige kræfter bare at holde det skjult. Han havde efterhånden vænnet sig til tanken om den daglige halvandenliters flaske med eliksiren, der stod under hans seng, skjult af skyggerne, anbragt dér af en af de godmodige husalfer som Dumbledore personligt sendte op til sjetteårs Gryffindorelevernes drengesovesal som han, James, Remus og Peter delte som venner nu bedst kan dele et klædeskab. Når alle andre var væk eller faldet i søvn, stod eliksiren dér, til trøst og støtte og spot og foragt, en påmindelse om at alt alligevel ikke helt var som det skulle være.

Men der var efterhånden ikke meget tilbage af Sirius' ringe håb om at tingene ville ændre sig hvis han betroede nogen hans dybeste hemmelighed. Eliksiren holdt ham på den sikre side, og så gav den ham alligevel altid den fæle, grumme fornemmelse af at han var et helt andet sted end på Hogwarts, et sted udenfor kredsen som James, Remus og Peter udgjorde med ham selv som det fjerde led.

De var jo sandsynligvis de mest efterstræbte og tilbedte elever på skolen efter 6 års tyranni.

Og så alligevel var der spild mellem dem. Eller det var i hvert fald sådan Sirius havde det.

Ikke at det var noget mærkbart, men for ham var det bare altid som om der manglede et eller andet led i en eller anden større sammenhæng. Han elskede deres natlige udflugter, det var det han holdt mest af; det var det der samlede slænget til det det var: Røverne.

Og nu virkede det igen sært for ham, da de fire sad i opholdsstuen, foran den knitrende pejs med et læs af lektier allerede fra første skoledag. James havde valgt at lade sine forvandlingsnotater være forvandlingsnotater og prøvede i stedet behændigt at fortrylle pergamentet til en fugl, hvilket kun resulterede i en sammenkrøllet kugle, der trillede frem og tilbage på bordet og derefter på gulvet med nogle animalske lyde der mere mindede om grynt end fuglepip. Remus var dybt begravet i sin bog om Oldtidens Runer. Peter var faldet i søvn i sofaen med en bog om magiske dyrs pasning og pleje slået ud som en smadret sommerfugl hen over snuden på en sovende bjørn. Sirius sad og fulgte James' ihærdige forsøg på at fange sine notater igen efter at de var flygtet ind under en reol og nægtede med højlydte grynt og hvin at komme ud igen.

"Kom nu her, for fanden da," skumlede James arrigt og kravlede langs reolen med tryllestaven i den højre knytnæve og rumpen i vejret. Sirius brast i latter da pergamentkuglen endelig fór frem og snappede sig fast om James' næse som frøkæber omkring en gren. Sirius lå fladt på gulvet da James' forskrækkede hyl vækkede Peter og kaldte på Remus, der opgav at læse noget som helst og betragtede James' forgæve kamp med sit genstridige pergamentnotat.

"Hey, stå lige stille, Krone!" Sirius kæmpede sig op i sofaen, trak sin tryllestav og rettede den mod pergamentet. En gnistrende stråle skød frem og farvede pergamentet postkasserødt. Remus trak på smilebåndet og Sirius lå i sofaen og vred sig i latterkramper.

"Hjælp mig, Hugtand, vær lidt nyttig. Køter gør kun tingene værre!" klagede James. Remus tog sin tryllestav uden overhovedet at kigge op fra sin bog og slog et par dovne slag i luften, mumlede lavmælt en besværgelse og pergamentet antog normal farve og oprindelig tilstand som glat og flat og det dalede til gulvet for James' fødder. James stirrede ned på det. Hans næse glødede af små rifter som pergamentsiderne havde anskaffet hans hud.

"Nå, er der noget på programmet i aften?" spurgte Sirius ivrigt og så på James, der gik tilbage til sofaen og satte sig og lagde notatet i en bunke for sig.

"Ikke så vidt jeg kan se," sagde James og kiggede på den liste de plejede at bruge til at skrive gerninger ned på, samt klokkeslæt, dato og sted. Deres gerningskalender.

"Der er snart fuldmåne," sagde James og skævede kort op på Remus, der nikkede sigende og lændte sig tilbage i lænestolen med hænderne bag hovedet og øjnene klistret til vinduet, der viste skolens store udendørsarealer et sted langt nedenfor tårnet. Han bemærkede Sirius' blik i sin øjenkrog. Det var efterhånden begyndt at irritere ham en smule. Han fulgte ham hele tiden med øjnene, konstant, som om der var et eller andet han hele tiden ville sikre sig var som det skulle være. Var Black nu begyndt at være bekymret for ham? Det kunne næppe være anledningen, men det gav ham nu alligevel kuldegysninger, og ulven i ham var bekymret; selvom det ikke engang var fuldmåne endnu, kunne han mærke den røre uroligt på sig i sin månedlange dvale. Den var ved at komme op til overfladen og ville vågne med hyl og spektakel.

"Trist," sagde Sirius. "Jeg havde ellers lige glædet mig til at fange Snape i et mørk klædeskab fuldt af edderkopper."

"Lad ham gå for denne gang," sagde Remus forsonende. Han lagde godt nok sjældent fingre imellem når det gjaldt "Slytherin-afhandlinger", mest en dels for sin egen, grumme, skjulte fryd ved at se et par forsvarsløse elever lammet og hængt op i storsalen eller fanget af usynlige lænker under høet i Ugleriet indtil nogen, der skulle have sendt et brev fandt dem, men også på grund af både James' og Sirius' genistreger, der sjældent lovede andet end ballade og sjov for fulde hammer.

Men i nat var anderledes. Han genkaldte sig igen Sirius' blik da de havde fundet hinanden i togkupéen og var trillet afsted fra platform 9 3/4. Og så nu. Han rystede det let af sig, og forsøgte at rette sin opmærksomhed på sin bog igen, men uden held eftersom maleriet bag dem gik op og Lily trådte ind i opholdsstuen.

"Er du klar over at du er blevet udnævnt til vejleder nu om stunder?" spurgte hun.

"Hvem? Mig?" spurgte James fjoget og så på hende med et dumt grin.

"Nej, din ven her," hun nikkede til Remus, der slog sig for panden.

"Doh, det havde jeg rent glemt, Lily," sagde han og fandt hurtigt et bogmærke i form af en eller andens efterladte notat om astronomi.

"Vores runde begynder nu," sagde hun, og Remus rejste sig.

"Ja, jeg kommer, jeg kommer," sagde han. Inden de forlod opholdsstuen vendte Lily sig og så på Sirius og James, der begge sad med glitrende øjne rettet mod hende og Remus, der gav dem et tørt grin bag hendes ryg.

"I to, I holder jer i skindet i nat, er det forstået?" sagde hun strengt og alt for McGonagallsk til at nogen af dem kunne tage det seriøst.

"Aye, aye, captain!" sagde Sirius og gjorde en eller anden form for honør til Lily, der himlede med øjnene.

"Jeg vil ikke glæde mig ved at tage point fra jeres tårn, men med jer to ved jeg snart ikke hvad der vil være for det fælles bedste," sluttede hun, og hun og Remus begav sig ud af opholdsstuen.

"Nå, jeg tror jeg vil ud på sightseeing," sagde Sirius og rejste sig.

"Nu?" spurgte James og så op på ham med et lidt forundret blik.

"Jah, der er ikke rigtigt så meget andet at lave, er der?" sagde Sirius.

"Gå du bare, jeg finder dig når jeg engang er færdig med den her møgstil," sagde James, og Sirius forlod opholdsstuen.

Hogwarts' korridorer havde altid tiltalt ham mere i nattemørket end i dagslyset. Sandt at sige foretrak han de fleste ting når solen var gået ned, men det var der ikke noget nyt i for ham med hans hemmelighed, der vejrede tungt på hans skuldre.

Han vandrede formålsløst rundt i en korridor nær eliksirprofessoren Muffs kontor da han hørte lave, lydløse fodtrin et eller andet sted foran ham i mørket. Der var fuldkommen sort af skygger dér, han havde bevæget sig ned i katakomberne, en vane han efterhånden havde fået eftersom James og han altid valgte at finde deres ofre blandt Slytherinerne. Han smuttede ind i en niche hvor lyset fra en nærthængende fakkel ikke nåede ind og stirrede ud i korridoren foran ham. Fodtrinene var stoppet et eller andet sted foran ham. Han så et glimt af en blond manke af hår der antog en ganske udfoldet karakter omkring et vagtsomt og nobelt ansigt. De grå øjne søgte rundt i mørket. Personen var lige overfor ham, udfor den modsatte vægs niche. Han genkendte den unge mand, kun alt for godt.

Det var Lucius.

Hvad fanden lavede han herude midt om natten? Og det samme spørgsmål stillede han derefter sig selv og valgte at se bort fra det sådan som Lucius sikkert også gjorde. Han var på sit syvende år, men til trods for det havde James og Sirius haft megen sjov med at udføre uigenkaldelige gerninger med ham i hovedrollen. Den blonde, snobbede satans dreng.

Han betragtede Lucius, der bevægede sig ud til midten af den buede gang og så sig om. Han var sikkert ligeså mystificeret over Sirius' fodtrin og det andet faktum, at han ikke kunne se nogen som helst.

"Der er fri bane," sagde han pludselig og en anden skygge trådte frem.

Snape.

Sirius skar tænder bare ved synet af den sleske sno med høgenæsen i det gustne ansigt og det evigt-fedtede, sorte hår. Drengen var knap så høj som Lucius' stolte, prominente skikkelse. Han lod til at blive en højrøvet skiderik engang, tænkte Sirius.

"Hvem tror du det var?" spurgte Snape.

"En vejleder måske," sagde Lucius. Han havde stået med front mod Sirius men vendte sig nu og så på Snape, der lige knap kunne skimtes over Lucius' ryg. "Men jeg håber det her forbliver mellem os."

"Selvfølgelig, Lucius," svarede Snape sleskt. Uf, Sirius krummede tæer, men turde alligevel ikke bryde ind i noget. To mod én var for meget for selv den stolte og – i sine egne øjne – uovervindelige Sirius Black.

"Det er alene Dumbledore, den spydige idiot, der kender til det," sagde Lucius. "Du lader husalfen være hvis du nogensinde ser den på min sovesal, i de tilfælde du skulle komme derop engang."

Husalf? Sirius følte det som om han havde fået en mavepumper af den hårde slags, lidt for nær mellemgulvet og samtidig under bæltestedet. Hvad betød det her nu?

"Lucius, tro mig, der bliver ikke henåndet et eneste ord om det her nogensinde i min omkreds," sagde Snape. Lucius lod til at smile, for Snape gjorde ligeså og der skete noget Sirius aldrig havde forestillet sig ville kunne ske … De to drenge stod og kyssede for næsen af ham.

Nej, nej, nej, det var bare for langt ude. ALT FOR LANGT UDE!!!

Han havde mest lyst til at gøre som enhver fuld svensker og brække sig i den nærmeste postkasse samt telefonboks og skraldespand. Han havde bare det mindre problem at der ikke var nogle af delene i nærheden og for at komme til et sted der eventuelt indeholdt bare den mindste skraldespand måtte han forbi de to … de to et-eller-andet han ikke kunne sætte ord på.

Argh, han følte sig forbandet og fanget. _Tortur, tortur, psykisk tortur, det giver mentale mén det her_! skreg hans indre stemme. Situationen var i dens simple akavede form bare for meget!

Hans krop skreg på at blive forløst og frigivet fra det lille selvvalgte fængsel han havde buret sig inde i med mørket som sine tremmer og de fugtige kampesten som sin bagvæg, den eneste solide modstand han kunne støtte sig op ad. Men nichen var i forvejen snæver og han stod med dukket hoved og vidste på ethvert tidspunkt det skulle være ville han kunne blive afsløret i sin ubehagelige position.

Og han bare stirrede på de to, hans ærkerivaler, måske var Snape godt nok værst, men Lucius var heller ikke bedst, selvom Sirius havde måttet indrømme mere end én gang at der var mere i ham end hvad man egentlig troede.

Og det her var lige præcist det han frygtede allerhelvedes mest. Ok, han kendte Remus' tendenser, men at hans egne fjender skulle …

Gah, han følte indsigten og erkendelsen tage kvælertag på ham, og han hev efter vejret i et højt gisp.

Og så ud i den tomme gang.

"Hva' fa'en?" hviskede han lavmælt til sig selv og listede frem fra sit skjul og kiggede op og ned af den øde gang. Han hørte fodtrin ved siden af sig men der var ingen, så han gættede på at det var James' til dato fedeste anskaffelse der skjulte hans ven: usynlighedskappen.

"Hvad står du og måber for?" spurgte James og smed kappen så han kom til syne.

"Vi skal tilbage til tårnet, med det samme," sagde Sirius stadig halvt kvalt af sine observeringer og sin afklarede opfattelse og forståelse af Lucius' ord.

James adlød uden et ord, og de tog flugten og nåede uden tøven tilbage til den fede dames portræt.

"Har I nu været ude på gale streger igen?" mukkede hun.

"Mortem in corpo," sagde James forpustet.

"Så lad gå da," sagde den fede dame og lod dem komme ind i opholdsstuen. Der var absolut ingen. Selv Peter var forsvundet.

"Han gik op og sov da jeg var færdig med stilen," sagde James da Sirius spurgte efter deres manglende ven. De satte sig foran ilden. "Men han kan være lidt lige meget nu. Hvad skete der? Du så ud som om du havde set Den blodrøde Baron gå tur med sin puddel."

"Det var eddermame også tæt på at jeg havde," svarede Sirius og hidkaldte en flaske ingefær øl fra kassen han og James havde smuglet illegalt ind på Hogwarts. Nu tronede den oppe på en reol, skjult bag nogle tykke bøger. James fulgte hans eksempel og Sirius fortalte kort hvad han havde hørt og set. Ved den sidste sætning spruttede James øl udover bord, gulv og sofa såvel som pergamenter og bøger. Ilden i kaminen spruttede også, men kun på grund af den pludselige regn af øl.

"Hvad?!?" sagde James halv-kvalt og hostede. "Lucius og Snape? Ahva'? Nej, det er sgu' for langt ude!" sluttede han.

"Jeg sværger, jeg så det med mine egne øjne," sagde Sirius. "No joking, det er ligeså virkeligt som at du og jeg sidder her nu."

James rystede på hovedet. "Ok, der har sgu' altid været et eller andet svanset over Snape, men Lucius? _Den pæne, unge mand_!" ironien var klar, men samtidig var den fuldkomne forvirring total.

"Jeg troede det fandeme heller ikke," sagde Sirius, "men det kan se sådan ud når det skal, og det gjorde det!"

Maleriet gik op og Remus trådte ind. James sprang op.

"Ah, lige den varulv jeg ville se!" sagde han. "Kom og sæt dig, vi har århundredets nyhed til dig!" Remus adlød en smule forbavset, og James hidkaldte straks endnu en øl og gav den til Remus.

"Nu skal du høre," sagde James og fortalte samme smøre som Sirius, måske en smule mere udførligt med hensyn til de afsluttende detaljer der tydeligvis ikke var noget hverken han eller Sirius havde set eller ønskede at se. Remus fulgte ham med øjnene mens han fortalte, men sagde ellers ikke noget før James afsluttede med et: "Hvad siger du så?"

Remus stillede øllen på bordkanten, bemærkede i sit stille sind de dråber af øl som James ikke havde gidet tørre op med en besværgelse, og sukkede. Han trak på skuldrene.

"Hvad er der at sige?" spurgte han tilbage, og James slog håbløst ud med armene og klaskede sammen i sofaen som en kludedukke. Han var tydeligvis ikke begejstret over Remus' tørre reaktion.

"Ved du ikke hvad man kan bruge den udsøgte viden til?" spurgte James forbavset og så sigende på ham. "Alletiders grumme hemmelighed. Det er sgu' da det bedste der længe er sket for os. Det giver rigeligt med stof til små udflugter, synes du ikke, Køter?" spurgte han henvendt til Sirius, der var sunket dybt ned i sine tanker, og lænestolen, med hovedet let på skrå, hvilende i hans højre hånds håndflade mens den venstre tog sig ganske uanfægtet af det slidte armlæns flossede betræk.

"Øhm, hva'?" spurgte Sirius og så op fra kaminens knitrende ild og over på James.

"Sig mig, hvad stikker jer to?" rasede James pludselig og rejste sig. Sirius og Remus så begge lamslåede og forbavsede på ham.

"Tag det nu roligt, Krone, han tænkte jo bare," sagde Remus forsonende for anden gang i løbet af den aften.

"Jamen, det virker bare som om I ikke overvejer hvor grusomt godt vi kan ramme de infantile Slytheriner," sagde James. "Overvej det, så kan vi snakke sammen igen i morgen når I kommer ned fra jeres højtfilosoferende skyer!" og han stred op af trappen med hastige skridt. De hørte døren til deres sovesal hamre i med den i forvejen skrøblige dørkarm, der jamrede højlydt af det pludselige pres fra omverdenen.

Sirius sukkede. "Ja, hvad stikker _ham_?" sagde han lavmælt.

"Det dér med husalfen," begyndte Remus men stoppede igen da han så hvordan Sirius' blik hvilede på ham.

"Hvad med den?" spurgte han.

"Jeg oplevede engang en husalf på sovesalen, vores sovesal, ved din seng," sagde Remus. "Du var hernede og jeg var deroppe, og så den komme listende med en eller anden flaske. Jeg så den stille den under din seng for så at forsvinde igen. Jeg har altid haft lyst til at spørge men …" han stoppede igen og mødte Sirius' blik temmelig direkte inden han fortsatte på en helt anden sætning, stadig i samme kontext men med andet indhold, et indhold Sirius havde frygtet, men som han ikke længere følte hørte til i hemmelighedernes skygger, i hvert fald ikke nu hvor det blev bragt på bane af en forstående, tålmodig sjæl som Remus'.

"Jeg tror der er noget du ikke har fortalt os."

"Hvad skulle det da være?" spurgte Sirius med et temmelig ledende spørgsmål.

"Om dig selv, om hvad du er," sagde Remus.

"Hvad er jeg da?" spurgte Sirius.

"En vampyr," svarede Remus soleklart. Sirius rejste sig frustreret og lod sin hånd glide gennem sit lange, tjavsede hår. Den gavtyv havde alligevel regnet den ud. Han begyndte at skridte frem og tilbage over gulvet.

"Tro ikke at jeg ikke har lagt mærke til det, små besværgelser inden du går udenfor, for at dække dig, maden du spiser men som du aldrig kommenterer, handsker om sommeren samt dit evindelige ræs med høje kraver. Og på det sidste dine blikke. Tro mig, jeg har lagt mærke til det," sagde Remus da Sirius stoppede midt på gulvet, hænderne foldet på ryggen og hovedet løftet som så han selveste Døden i øjnene. "Og jeg forstår," Remus rejste sig nu og kantede sig langsomt ud fra samlingen af sofaer og lænestole og runde, lave borde og gik hen til Sirius. Han stillede sig lige foran Sirius. "Siden jeg kom her til Hogwarts har jeg altid fået en eller anden form for særbehandling, og stadigvæk har jeg holdt det skjult. Jeg må sige du har dækket godt over dit besvær, og jeg kan forestille mig at det er tusinde gange sværre end mit problem, som kun kommer én gang om måneden mens dit er konstant. Jeg er blevet indrulleret i Dumbledores foranstaltninger, jeg har set lister ligge fremme på hans kontor når jeg ventede på at han fik puslet sig færdig. Og jeg så engang en ganske kort liste, faktisk kun med tre navne: dit, Lucius' og mit. Overskriften var _Mørkevæsner på Hogwarts_. Vi er godt nok de eneste, men det betyder ikke at vi ikke kan holde sammen. Jeg kan huske Lucius' navn på listen, og dit, men jeg kastede det hen og har faktisk glemt det, indtil for kort tid siden, ja, indtil vi mødtes i forgårs i Hogwartsexpressen hvor du så på mig på hele turen med sådan et fjernt, underligt blik, og selvom det endnu ikke er fuldmåne og mine sanser ikke er skærpede til ulvens standarder, kunne jeg næsten høre dig hviske når jeg stod med ryggen til. Du sagde "_gid jeg kunne sige det, gid jeg kunne få løsnet op og fortalt det, hvis ikke til James så i det mindste Remus, fordi han vil kunne forstå mig._" Remus tog Sirius' hånd. Sirius, der normalt bar sig ganske godt ad med ikke at overrtræde venskabets uskrevne regler om nærkontakt, så forbavset på sin ven, der mødte hans blik så roligt og venligt som en ven kunne det.

Var det virkelig rigtigt? Havde han for en gangs skyld indset sandheden, og Remus var ikke bange for at tilgive ham for hans tavshed? Det lignede ikke en Black at blive sentimental eller nærmere følelsesmæssigt berørt, men det her gav alligevel Sirius en klump af et eller andet i halsen og i maven af glæde for sin vens forståelse. Måske var det sandt, måske ville James aldrig kunne forlige sig med hans identitet som vampyr? Tja, indtil videre gik det jo meget godt.

"Jeg forstår dig, Sirius, " sagde Remus til slut.

"Tak," hviskede Sirius lavt, både til Remus og sig selv for sit endelige gennembrud. En eller anden følelse af en beroligende, lettende befrielse blev frigjort et eller andet sted indeni ham og han mærkede en tung sten falde fra sit hjerte. "Men James …" begyndte han.

"Vil du eller skal jeg?" spurgte Remus.

"Hvordan gjorde du det?" spurgte Sirius.

"I fandt jo selv ud af det," svarede Remus. "Og konfronterede mig med det. Jeg har fundet ud af det, men jeg tror vi skal have James og Peter med."

"Behøver Peter at vide det?" spurgte Sirius en smule bittert. Han ville helst ikke have den lille efternøler til at kende noget til hans hemmeligheder.

"Det er op til dig," sagde Remus. "Jeg tror tilgengæld at James _skal_ have det at vide på et tidspunkt."

"Ja, det er klart," sagde Sirius. "I morgen. Vi snakker med ham i morgen inden din vejlederrunde på skolen. Vil du hjælpe mig?"

"Selvfølgelig, Sirius, det er det venner er til for," sagde Remus. "Venner er den familie man selv vælger."

"Ja, du har ret," Sirius nikkede og følte sig meget tør i halsen meget pludseligt. Det var omkring nu han plejede at takke Dumbledore for hans brede favnen af elever og tage sin eliksir.

"Hvad er der i flasken?" spurgte Remus da han og Sirius var gået op på sovesalen. Fra Peters seng kom en højlydt snorken, et tungt åndedræt fra James' seng bebudede at han også havde taget et godt, langt smut til drømmeland. Rummet var fuldkommen mørklagt. Han og Sirius sad ved vinduet i gulvet mellem deres to senge og Sirius sad med den høje, tynde flaske af keramik der var blevet brændt for at holde på eliksirens varme i en hel dag.

"Det er en eliksir af forskellige ekstrater og essenser, udtræk af dyreblod for det meste," svarede Sirius. Remus rynkede på næsen. "Ja, for dig lyder det sikkert ikke ligefrem som noget godt, men for mig smager det …" han lagde hovedet på skrå og så ud af vinduet, "ja, hvad skal man sige?, som at drikke rosenduft og flydende karameller og det har den samme virkning som mindst to glas ildwhiskey."

"Wow," sagde Remus, "det lyder som noget af noget."

"Vampyrer kan jo ikke overleve alene ved dyreblod, så der bliver benyttet lidt fra nogle mugglerblodbanke og jeg ved fandeme ikke hvad," sagde Sirius. "Det er meget godt. Det er ikke meget jeg skal bruge for at kunne gennemstå en hel dag. Og så er det blandet med en eliksir, der gør solens stråler mindre skadelige og i kombination med mine egne små finurlige besværgelser kan jeg fungere helt godt."

"Hvor meget drikker du af gangen?" spurgte Remus og skævede til flasken.

"En lille slurk nu og da," svarede Sirius og tog en. Han sænkede flasken igen, skruede låget på og satte den ind under sengen i skyggerne. "Jeg har lært at rationere det. Jeg har opskriften, og jeg har en alkymist i Diagonalstræde, der ved hvordan man brygger den, ligesom professor Muff, og han giver mig altid en god portion til en uge eller mere. Og den holder som regel længere. Jeg har altid en lille lommelærke og opskriften med mig," han klappede den lille pung i hans læderbælte, "hvis jeg skulle blive forhindret i at komme til mine kilder. Jeg er jo dybt afhængig af at få det, ellers ville jeg rende rundt og dræbe hvem som helst."

"Ja, det kan jeg se," sagde Remus roligt. Sirius smilede og lo en lav latter over sin vens tørre humor.

"Det er godt du har øjne i hovedet, Hugtand," sagde han og rejste sig. Remus fulgte ham op og de stod ansigt til ansigt. "Hvordan skulle vi ellers overleve i denne verden uden dit skarpe syn? Uden dig var vi aldrig blevet til noget specielt her på skolen."

"Og nu har Røverne fået endnu en attraktion," sagde Remus med et lille smil på læben og et glimt i de ravgyldne øjne. Den tiltagende månes lys var stærkt i det mørklagte rum. Sirius lagde en hånd på Remus' skulder og lagde igen hovedet på skrå så hans mørke hår faldt ned i øjnene af ham. Han viftede det bort med en ligegyldig bevægelse.

"Der ville være så meget der ville være anderledes hvis ikke du var her, Remus," sagde Sirius og Remus følte sig en smule overrasket over at høre sin ven bruge hans fornavn, når de nu ellers plejede at bruge deres øgenavne. Remus nikkede.

"Smut nu i seng, Sirius, du lyder som om du _har_ drukket adskillige glas ildwhiskey," sagde han stilfærdigt. Sirius sukkede tungt.

"Ja," svarede han, og de klædte sig af med ryggen til hinanden og smuttede i seng.

Sirius lagde hovedet på puden og trak dynen helt op til hagen. Han lå i nogen tid og stirrede ud af den lille sprække han havde ladt stå så han kunne se ud af vinduet. Han kunne se halvmånen derude, hvid og faretruende. Han løftede overlæben som i en snerren af den. Den forrædderiske dims. Han var ligeglad hvilken fase den var i, han vidste den var i tiltagende for den stod på den måde der gav den lidt et form som et "t". Det var stort set det eneste han vidste om det himmellegme, det betydningsfulde objekt der gjorde hans ven til et vilddyr hver måned. Og så ham selv, et blodsugende, dyrisk væsen. Og det værste af alt var at han altid fandt, i hver eneste bog han nu end læste om vampyrer, de sætninger der gav ham de særeste følelser og tanker: at vampyrer var ekstremt tiltrækkende overfor alle levende væsner. Han tænkte igen på Lucius og Snape, og krummede tæer under dynen og rynkede på næsen i afsky, mens han genkaldte sig det lammede øjeblik ved synet af de to drenge der stod som de stod.

Han så Lucius for sig. Han havde en forbundsfælle, godt nok var det en Slytheriner, men det virkede alligevel en smule ligegyldigt. Det var altid kun James der ville udsætte Lucius for ondskabsfuldheder, og alligevel fik Lucius på en eller anden måde tit snoet sig ud af det igen ved at undgå dem, som om han kunne læse James' tanker. Sirius slog sig for panden. Ikke så det lød af noget, men i ren refleks over sin egen dumhed. Ja, der var den jo, han kunne gøre hvad han ville. Faktisk var det slet ikke så tosset endda nu han tænkte nærmere over det. Hvorfor havde han aldrig overvejet det noget før? Måske skulle han tage sig en snak med Lucius engang?

Chancen bød sig hurtigere end han havde forventet da han vågnede næste morgen.

* * *

På tankevandring 

Næste morgen var tidligt morgen. Klokkens dybe rumlen bebudede endnu en nyopstanden dag. Udenfor var himlen blygrå og det regnede som aldrig før. Det silede bogstaveligt talt ned i lårtykkestråler og det lod ikke til at nogen ville få det til at stoppe lige indenfor døgnets første 20 timer. Sirius og Remus kom vanen tro for sent ud af fjerene og hastede ned i storsalen sammen med James og Peter, der begge ventede tålmodigt på dem. I storsalen var der proppet af elever. De kunne se førsteårseleverne blandet med alle de andre, de skræmte, unge, undersøgende blikke der flakkede distrakeret af de større elever. James, Sirius og Remus banede sig en smule brutalt, vej gennem mængden og fandt pladserne ved Gryffindor og begyndte grådigt at hive til sig.

Sirius spiste i tavshed. Han plejede at tage brødbakken og snappe to stykker brød og smide dem ned på tallerkenen og derefter række bakken til James, der i modgift returnerede smøret. Remus sad overfor dem og betragtede dem begge, men hans øjne hvilede dog alligevel mest på Sirius, der denne dag dog kun nøjedes med et enkelt brød og takkede nej til James' tilbud på smør. James så en smule forundret på ham, rynkede øjenbrynene og skævede til Remus, der per instinkt trak på skuldrene over Sirius' opførsel og fortsatte med sin egen morgenmad.

"Hvad siger dagens skema?" spurgte James Remus, der sad og fumlede med nogle pergamenter. Sirius så også op på Remus, hans øjne var fjerne trods deres opmærksomhed på Remus' svar.

"Ugens korteste og kedeligste dag i jeres øjne," svarede Remus og gav dem begge et sigende blik inden han så ned på skemaet. "Magiens Historie, Eliksir og Forvandling."

"Ah," sagde James, "det lader til at man kan få indhentet den forsømte søvn," han så på Sirius, der blot smilede og spiste færdig inden han rejste sig.

"Hvor skal du hen?" spurgte James.

"Op, og hente nogle bøger som jeg har glemt," svarede Sirius som en instuderet replik, dog stadig med munden fuld af brød opløst med den sidste slurk græskarjuice, og han forlod bordet og gik mod Gryffindor tårnet. James løftede øjenbrynene i forbløffelse og forundring inden han vendte sig og så på Remus, der igen trak på skuldrene.

"Hvad sker der for ham?" spurgte James og så ned på sin tomme tallerken. "Er han forelsket eller hvad?"

"Spørg mig ikke," svarede Remus. "Hvis han er, kan vi vel ikke gøre noget ved det."

"Nej, det kan vi vel ikke," sagde James og tømte sit krus.

Sirius sad på sengekanten og stirrede ned i skødet hvor hans hænder hvilede med håndfladerne vendt op. Hvis han havde vist mere om spådom kunne han læse at han havde en faretruende, kort livslinie, men han anede sådan set ikke noget om det og gad heller ikke bekymre sig om fremtiden. Eller det var jo så sådan set det han gjorde, men det var den kortsigtede fremtid, det var aftenen. Hvordan ville James tage det? Og hvordan skulle han starte? Skulle han sige det direkte eller give en længere, mere uddybende forklaring inden det hele skulle lires af? Og hvad ville Remus overhovedet kunne deltage med? Hvilken viden besad han som kunne hjælpe Sirius i hans klemte situation?

Han havde faktisk et problem. For hvis James afviste ham ville han krakelere. Remus var god nok, sjov og skør når han endelig var med på løjer, men der var også meget arbejde og slid involveret i hans venskab. Han var slængets moral og ære, Peter var efternøleren, mens han selv og James var de førende indenfor genistregerne og de små lege de kunne lide at lege med Slytherinerne efter sengetid. Og Remus ville ende op som mellemmand. På den anden side havde James ikke været bange for Remus' sandhed, men det var alligevel heller ikke helt det samme som en vampyr. Og hvad værre var at vampyrer og varulve hadede hinanden. Et faktum ingen af dem havde overvejet men som både han og Remus kendte til. Men skulle de så ikke gøre en forskel ud af det? De skilte sig jo alligevel meget ud fra Hogwartseleverne, Remus med sin varulv, Sirius med sin vampyr. Det ville jo være oplagt.

Han hørte fodtrin og så Remus træde ind i sovesalen. Han gik hen til sengen og satte sig på sin sengekant overfor Sirius, der ikke så op.

"Hvorfor gik du?" spurgte Remus.

"Jeg trængte til lidt ro," sagde Sirius stille.

"Du tænker vel på i aften," sagde Remus. "Det kan jeg godt forstå hvis du gør."

"Og hvad så," sagde Sirius og så bort fra sine hænder og ned til siden på et hul i hans sengetæppe.

"Ja, hvad så?" sagde Remus. "Ikke noget."

"Jeg vil gerne tænke over hvad jeg skal sige, og jeg tror gerne selv jeg vil," sagde Sirius.

"Selvfølgelig," sagde Remus. "Det havde jeg også regnet med."

"Godt, vi kan snakke om det igen i aften når det kommer," sagde Sirius og så op på Remus.

"Ja, det gør vi," sagde Remus. "Men kom nu, vi har time om ti minutter."

Magiens historie. Professor Binns. Hvor meget Sirius end ønskede det, var og blev det den kedeligste form for underholdning han nogensinde ville blive udsat for i sit liv. Et spøgelse der sidder med sin skurrende, skumle stemme og fortæller om heksebrændinger og papænder. Eller i hvert fald for Sirius' skyld var det papænder, og de ragede ham de få fjer de nu måtte besidde. Han så op fra sin bøjede arm der hvilede ind over bordet, hans hoveds faste parkeringsplads i disse timer, og kiggede kort rundt for at se om der var andre end ham selv der havde overgivet sig til søvnens tåger. Kun Remus lod til at være vågen og sad og skriblede på livet løs. Sirius iagttog ham, fjerpennens skrabende spids der fløj ned af papiret. Hånden skiftede stilling og han kunne mærke den lille kuvert under hans venstre hånd, der hvilede på bordet, brænde. Kuverten. Det var en fiks lille opfindelse de havde lavet. Et papir der kunne sende beskeder rundt til dem, bare man skrev modtageren eller modtagerne på inden beskeden. Han foldede den lydløst ud og så på den.

_Køter, har du fundet ud af hvordan du skal snakke med ham?_ Skriften forsvandt derefter igen.

Sirius skævede til James, der sov trygt ved siden af ham. Han tog sin fjerpen og kradsede med sin stejle, næsten ulæselige håndskrift ned på papiret.

_Hugtand, nej, jeg sidder og tænker…_

Han kunne mærke Remus' smil på lang afstand og så ned igen da kuverten endnu engang afslørede en hemmelig besked.

_Køter, nej, virkelig!?!_

Sirius sukkede.

_Hugtand, jeg ved virkelig ikke hvad jeg skal sige. Jeg er på bar bund._

_Køter, kan jeg være til nogen nytte?_

_Hugtand, det tror jeg ikke._

_Køter, hm, ok. Jamen så er det da op til dig selv._

Ja, tænkte Sirius, men han valgte ikke at skrive noget tilbage. Kuverten forblev blank resten af timen, og Sirius sad og stirrede formålsløst på Binns, der stadig ikke efter et par århundreder havde indset at hans elever ikke ville lære noget af ham og heller ikke ønskede det.

Timen gik sin vandte gang og Binns lod dem slippe ved klokkens bimlende toner, der bebudede timens afslutning og den snarlige begyndelse af den næste.

James og Sirius masede sig frem mellem de lange rækker af Slytherin-elever i katakomberne. Eliksir-lektionen skulle til at begynde.

"Flyt jer nu," skændte James lidt utålmodigt og de banede sig vej forbi en klump af elever. Da de kom tættere på kunne de skimte de ældre syvendeårselever og sjetteårselever, blandt dem Snape, Lucius og den næsvise snob til Stella Darklighter, en sorthåret heks med blegt ansigt og en tynd, høj kropsbygning. Hun stod ved siden af Lucius og snakkede højlydt om en eller anden svær besværgelse det var lykkedes hende at udføre for øjnene af McGonagall. Da hun øjnede Sirius og James i det fjerne hævede hun stemmen en tak yderligere.

"Og jeg har hørt fra pålidelige kilder at misbrug af svære besværgelser kan blive straffet med udsmidning," sagde hun og skævede til James og Sirius, der ikke gjorde det store nummer ud af hendes optræk til optøjer. Sirius kiggede på gruppen af elever og fangede ufrivilligt Lucius' grå øjne. De glitrede, ikke faretruende som de plejede, men nærmere mistænksomt og vagtsomt. Han øjnede halsen med den høje krave og lagde to og to sammen. Det var ikke svært at tænke sig at Lucius havde hørt ham, og nu da han selv valgte at bringe emnet på bane uden et ord, vidste han godt at Lucius vidste hvem der havde været nede i korridoren sidste nat.

Lucius trak på smilebåndet, et enkelt smil der trak hans højre mundvig en smule opad, og så væk, men Sirius kunne mærke hans tankers tilstedeværelse i hans eget sind. Han anede absolut intet om hvad han skulle gøre, hvordan man kunne forhindre andre i at trænge ind. Og som kaldet kom svaret, men det var ikke hans sædvanlige fornufts stemme der talte, en anden form for impuls, som en følelse der kom udefra der kunne præciseres med meget få ord.

"_Vi bør tale sammen på et tidspunkt. Jeg kan hjælpe dig med at udforske de kræfter, du i så lang tid har afvist."_

Sirius så rundt og mødte igen Lucius' blik. Korridoren var allerede ved at blive affolket. Slytherinslænget var forsvundet, kun Lucius stod tilbage på gangen foran Sirius, der pludselig indså at han var alene.

"Har jeg ret?" spurgte Lucius stilfærdigt. "I aften, klokken 8, eliksir-depotet. Vær præcis!" og han drejede rundt på hælen så den lange, bølgende manke af lyst hår flagrede omkring hans antageligt brede skuldre og han forsvandt ned af gangen. Sirius så sig omkring, ene og forladt. Nede for enden af gangen stod de andre og ventede på at komme ind i eliksir-rummet, der efter første time var blevet oversvømmet af en eller anden klæbrig substans som de ansvarlige var ved at fjerne med rengøringsbesværgelser. James stod og snakkede med Peter om at han under ingen omstændigheder skulle tage det tungt hvis det samme skete for ham. Remus, der havde overværet – og hørt – Sirius og Lucius' korte samtale, kastede et blik på sin ven, der hastede frem til den trofaste bagtrop.

"Hvad handlede det om?" spurgte Remus stille og så frem mellem de andre efterhånden som de begyndte at blive sluset ind i klasseværelset foran dem.

"Jeg skriver til dig," svarede Sirius og de trådte ind i det dystre lokale.

Eliksirer var som altid med professor Muff en overkommelig udfordring, ligesom skolens regelsæt, filosoferede Sirius mens de sad og skrev en opskrift af på tavlen. Kuverten kaldte på hans opmærksomhed og han kiggede på den.

_Køter, hvad handlede det om?!_

Sirius bed i fjerpennen, smuglede kuverten fra siden af bordet og ind under sine notater og lod som om han stadig skrev på opskriften.

_Hugtand, vores gætværk var berettiget, han er ligesom jeg er. Han ville mødes med mig, i aften, klokken 8, hernede i katakomberne._

Der gik ikke lang tid før Remus' sirlige håndskrev flød over papiret.

_Køter, husk nu at du har pligt til at snakke med James inden du gør noget overilet. Hvad nu hvis Lucius bare vil lede dig på vildspor? Og du har James at stå op til og fortælle sandheden!_

Sirius så fjernt op på tavlen bag Muffs betydeligt lille skikkelse og bed sig i læben inden han kradsede videre på pergamentet.

_Hugtand, jeg tror oprigtigt talt ikke at der kan ske noget ved det, du må gå på rov med James i aften uden mig og holde ham oppe til jeg kommer tilbage. Jeg kan ikke sige hvor lang tid det vil tage._

Sirius fortsatte med at indhendte de forsømte dele af opskriften, men kuverten distraherede ham endnu en gang.

_Køter, det er det dummeste du kan gøre nu hvor du har mest brug for og mod til at lade sandheden se dagens lys. Lucius skal ikke afholde dig fra den slags, den svans._

Sirius smilede en smule over Remus' bemærkning og svarede velovervejet.

_Hugtand, jeg ved hvad jeg gør, du behøver ikke at pylre om mig. Jeg kan nå tilbage og fortælle James hvad jeg nu skal fortælle ham. Måske kan Lucius endda hjælpe mig med at få sat ord på det jeg ikke selv kan formulere. Desuden tror jeg ikke jeg er i hans farezone…_

Sirius skævede til Remus, der sad i rækken foran og ved siden af ham. Remus bed i fjerpennen og skriblede ned til Sirius.

_Køter, hør på mig. Det er ikke min mission det her, det er din. Du skal ikke regne med at jeg vil sidde længe oppe og dække over din udflugt, hvor skuffet tror du ikke James bliver når han hører at du har dumpet ham til fordel for at komme ud og lege vampyr med Lucius Malfoy?_

Sirius sukkede og skrev tilbage.

_Hugtand, jeg beder dig. Hjælp mig for pokker da også. Jeg kan jo ikke være to steder på en gang!_

Og Remus' svar kom meget bag på ham.

_Køter, åh, jo, du kan med de rigtige remedier som vi desværre ikke besidder og som der vil koste os en tur til Azkaban hvis vi brugte den uden forholdsregler. Så den chance er udelukket. Men så må du jo i stedet vælge: James eller Lucius?_

Sirius vred sig frustreret over den tydelige besked og satte pennen til papiret igen.

_Hugtand, for fanden da, kun tåber sætter verden op i kontrastrelieffer, jeg vælger Lucius, der er ikke andet jeg kan gøre, James kan vente, hvad han ikke ved har han ikke ondt af og hvem siger at det absolut skal være i aften han skal have det at vide?_

Der gik ikke lang tid før svaret tonede frem.

_Køter, det gør jeg. Men hvis du insisterer på at lade mit råd gå hen over din snude og tage på visit hos Malfoy i aften må du selv om det. Men derefter skal du skynde dig at fortælle James sandheden inden han forsvinder ud af døren efter Evans, jeg kan mærke at der er noget i gære mellem de to. Lad os håbe det bedste og frygte det værste. _

Sirius nikkede og svarede kort til slut.

_Hugtand, ja, lad os det!_

Sirius så op fra kuverten og skævede til Remus, der vendte sig og blinkede til ham inden han vendte tilbage til sine notater. Sirius stirrede på sin ven bagfra, den sammenkrøbne skikkelse, kroppen der med sin efterhånden tydeligt svækkede tilstand bebudede en snarlig fuldmåneforvandling.

Sirius sukkede og kiggede ned i sine notater. Det var volapyk. Selv ikke en sandsigerske eller spåkone ville kunne tyde hans runeskrift, de grove, tykke streger der klumpede sammen og gjorde bogstaverne ulæselige.

Remus havde jo ret, det var udefinerbart endnu, og for James' skyld burde han blive hjemme i tårnet for at få rodet bod på sagen. Men hans tanker strejfede i en anden retning, og den retning valgte han at kalde Lucius' kald, for det var jo dybest set også ham det handlede om. Og hvordan kunne Sirius egentlig selv være sikker på Lucius' gode intentioner? Han måtte på en eller anden måde nå at få fat på ham inden aftenen satte ind. Men hvordan? Troppe op foran Slytherinkollegiets indgang og spørge pænt om adgang for at snakke med Lucius Malfoy? Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy! Gah, tanken begik selvmord med det samme og Sirius rystede på hovedet.

"Noget at spørge om, Black?" spurgte Muff fra sin pult. Sirius hævede blikket til professoren.

"Øhm, nej, såmænd ikke, professor, ærgrede mig bare over mit blæk, det er flydt lidt ud," svarede Sirius undskyldende. Muff gryntede et eller andet om at han kunne anskaffe sig en ny fjerpen, men Sirius hørte ikke efter. Tavsheden i klasselokalet var til at tage og føle på. Det var først nu han lagde mærke til at James sad og skævede til hans papirer. Han var ikke kommet længere end til tredje linie, mens James da trods alt var ved femte.

"Skriv nu, din idiot," hvislede James, og Sirius rettede sig efter sin vens stemme og gik videre.

Timen sneglede sig afsted i tavshed. Til sidst gik de i gang med at brygge deres eliksirer. Det var en af de længerevarende processer hvor de blev påbudt at se til eliksiren ofte og opbevare den på eliksirdepotets hylder. De blev i stilhed færdige og fjernede dem til det tilstødende, og frastødende, kammer, depotet, der indeholdt alle mulige sære ting og sager i væsker, dyr, planter, tørrede urter i krukker, metalkasser med hængelåse og hylder dækket til med forskellige indgredienser og ting som Sirius ingen anelse havde om hvad hed. De fik alle hver henvist en plads. Hans kedel stod øverst. Tja, i det mindste risikerede han ikke at der faldt noget ned i den der ikke skulle være dér.

De forlod eliksir-timen i tavshed og gik mod storsalen for at indtage dagens frokost.

Sirius sad og stirrede ned i tallerkenen uden at røre den mad som James stædigt havde hældt op til ham, selvom han havde frabedt sig det. Han sukkede og prikkede til en skive oksekød og en kartoffel men uden at få noget på gaflen. James lagde sin kniv på tallerkenens kant og så direkte på Sirius, der vidste at han ikke kunne skjule sin nedtrykte stemning overfor sin ven.

"Sig mig, hvad er der galt, Sirius?" spurgte James, og hans stemme lød oprigtigt bekymret. "Det her handler ikke så meget om i går som det handler om i dag. Hvordan bærer du dig ad? Din hjerne kører på fuldt tryk og alligevel er du stum som en østers!"

"Jeg forklarer det i aften, ikke før," svarede Sirius med et kort blik til Remus, der med det samme fortsatte sit måltid uhæmmet, smækkede den bog sammen han var ved at læse i og forlod pladsen foran James og Sirius.

"Hvad var der nu med ham?" spurgte James.

"Det ved jeg ikke," sagde Sirius og de så begge to efter deres ven der hastede mod udgangen. Sirius fik noget der lignede endnu en mavepumper da han så Remus gå direkte efter Lucius, der var trådt ind i salen. James gav et sært form for fnys og vendte tilbage til sin mad.

"Tsk, tsk, Remus, du slægter din fjende," sagde han.

"Lad ham dog være," sagde Sirius og satte endelig noget af kødet til livs og tyggede det langsomt. "Du burde være taknemmelig for at han skrev den essay til McGonagall sidste år ellers ville hun have slagtet dig."

"Det har da ikke noget med taknemmelighed at gøre," sagde James spydigt. "Det handler om … ja, hvad det nu handler om, ok?"

"Ja, ja, ok," sagde Sirius. "Fair nok."

"Har du nogen planer for i aften?" spurgte James mens de pressede sig vej gennem folkemængden der gik gennem storsalens flaskehals af en udgang for at komme til timerne.

"Jeg har en aftale klokken 8, men bagefter det, lad os nu se ad hvad der sker," sagde Sirius så sandfærdigt han kunne. James så på ham da de stoppede ved den lukkede dør til Forvandlingsklasselokalet.

"En aftale?" sagde han mistroisk og kneb øjnene sammen.

"Ja," svarede Sirius. "Vent på mig til jeg har fået ordnet det."

"Hva', hvad har du kørende, noget med en pige måske?" spurgte James og gav Sirius sit karakteristiske, skæve smil.

"Øhm, nej," svarede Sirius og dirrede ved tanken om sagen alvor. Et ukendt antal minutter, måske timer, i Lucius Malfoy's selskab virkede ikke just tillokkende efter sidste nats udflugt til katakomberne.

"Hvad så?" spurgte James tættere og skarpere. Sirius bemærkede det og så op fra gulvet til James' øjne. Det var uvant for ham at se sin ven i det her humør.

"Ikke noget, det har ikke del i din interesse," svarede Sirius. James rynkede panden og rystede på hovedet af Sirius men sagde alligevel ikke sin mening. Sirius kunne næsten se hans kommentar hænge i luften omkring ham, men ville ikke rette sin opmærksomhed mod den nu da de andre elver begyndte at strømme til og de blev lukket ind til professor McGonagalls domæne.

Forvandling var en del sjovere end både eliksir og Magiens historie tilsammen plus lidt mere til. De sad og øvede sig i at trylle forskellige ting i lokalet om. James fik lavet en yderst kunstfærdig, abstrakt skulptur af en lysekrone mens Remus lavede en nøjagtig kopi af Mona Lisa ud af sine eliksir-notater. Det tog ikke lang tid før at der var tumult i klasseværelset og McGonagall, der stod ved sit skrivebord trak håbløst på skuldrene og bad Peter komme i gang med at lave en skilpadde ud af sit blækhus, hvilket dog ikke helt lykkedes eftersom skilpadden hikkede små bobler af blæk op og selv var helt sort. McGonagall ophævede timen efter nogen tid med formaninger om en udførlig gennemgang af forvandlingens faser og eventuelle bivirkninger på de implicerede. Remus forlod klasseværelset med sin Mona Lisa under armen, storsmilende til McGonagall der rystede håbløst på hovedet endnu en gang inden hun lukkede døren bag dem.

Tilbage i Gryffindor opholdsstuen var der et stort påstyr. Der skulle vælges nye medlemmer til Quidditch holdet. James var selvskreven, men de manglede en ny søger og en basker. Der skulle være optagelsesprøver senere på dagen. Peter var opstemt. Han ville prøve.

"Det ville være en skam hvis jeg ikke forsøgte!" sagde han. "Min bedstemor har forsøgt at engagerer sig i det, og hun er blevet helt grebet. Tænk hvis jeg kunne imponere hende ved at flyve for Gryffindor – sammen med dig, James."

"Jo tak, så hellere din skilpadde," sagde Sirius og skævede til den bøvsende skilpadde på bordet mellem dem. Peter tav og så væk. Sirius rejste sig i stilhed og forsvandt op til trappen. Remus fulgte ham på kort afstand, men sagde ikke noget før de var inde på værelset.

"Hvorfor sagde du det?" spurgte Remus og stoppede i midten af rummet mens Sirius fortsatte til sin seng og fandt sin flaske frem og skyllede en stor slurk ned. Han tog den fra munden, bøvsede veltilfreds og så hen på Remus inden han satte flasken fra sig under sengen og satte sig ved vinduet. Remus gik tættere på og satte sig på sengekanten.

"Seriøst, Pettigrew på en kost? Du ved ikke hvad du taler om, Remus," sagde Sirius.

"Jeg snakkede med Lucius," sagde Remus og skiftede emne.

"Ja, det kunne jeg forstå ved middagen," sagde Sirius og så op på Remus. "Hvorfor nu det?"

"Jeg tænkte jeg ville sige til ham at det ikke måtte tage for lang tid," sagde Remus.

"Jeg fortalte James at jeg skulle noget, inden forvandlingslektionen," sagde Sirius.

"Hvad sagde han?" spurgte Remus.

"Spurgte om jeg skulle se en pige," sagde Sirius. "Det svarede jeg, at jeg ikke skulle."

"Og hvad gjorde han?" spurgte Remus.

"Vi snakkede ikke videre," sagde Sirius. "De andre elver begyndte at komme til."

Remus nikkede, men så væk pludselig. En sær lyd nåede deres ører, ligesom en tappen af metal mod glas. Sirius vendte sig i vindueskarmen og så en sort fugl der sad udenfor. Han åbnede hurtigt vinduet og tog fuglen ind. Det var en ravn, fuldkommen sort og med et lille brev ved benet, gennemblødt af regnen udenfor. Sirius tog det og så sit navn på det. Ravnen hoppede ud af vinduet så snart brevet var blevet taget fra den, og Sirius lukkede vinduet igen. Han foldede den lille rulle ud til et længere brev:

_Sirius,_

_Jeg ved du så mig. Det burde ikke komme bag på dig at jeg lod dig se hvad du så, og jeg vil foretrække at du holder din Potter-vens snude nede så han ikke laver nogle gale streger. Det kan gå grueligt galt for ham. Jeg kender hans tendenser til at skabe ballade, specielt omkring min egen person, men tro mig, det her handler ikke om simpel ligegyldighed._

_Du behøver ikke at sende dine venner efter mig for at give mig beskeder, du kan altid selv finde mig når du helst vil, og jeg kender til jeres hemmelige skattekort, så det ville ikke undre mig at du fandt mig mens jeg søgte dig. _

_Quidditch-træningen holder din ven på banen fra klokken 7 til 9, så lad os rykke tidspunktet, men ikke stedet. Jeg ved at du har noget du skal have fortalt dine venner, så lad og sige ved 7-tiden i stedet. Vi har ikke svagheder i vores Quidditch-rækker, så der er ingen problemer her._

_Håber ikke at du skifter mening. Du har brug for hvad du kan få af mig._

_Lucius_

Sirius stirrede på brevet i sine hænder. Så fortroligt og alligevel distanceret. Røvhullet havde fandeme ramt temmelig skarpt med de få formuleringer der var kradset ned med en sirlig, yndefuld skrift, smukkere og mere flydende end Remus'.

"Må jeg læse det?" spurgte Remus. Sirius så på ham, trak på skuldrene og rakte det til Remus, der læste det igennem et par gange uden at ændre sin mine på noget tidspunkt. Tilsidst så han op fra pergamentet og hans ansigtsudtryk var bekymret. Han rakte Sirius brevet igen og stirrede frem for sig.

"Hvad siger du så?" spurgte Sirius.

"Jeg ved det ikke helt," svarede Remus og så på Sirius. "Måske er der noget vi har overset, men jeg tror det faktisk ikke. Jeg tror på nogle oprigtige intentioner fra Lucius' side, ikke bare en fælde men et godt forsøg på at forligne Gryffindor og Slytherin en gang for alle."

"På sådan et grundlag som vores?" spurgte Sirius en smule tungt.

"Der er vel ikke andet, nu er der bare en chance, så kan det ene vel ligeså godt lede til det andet," svarede Remus. Han skævede til klokken. Halv fem. Dagen var fløget afsted. "Skal vi ikke få lavet nogen lektier inden aftensmaden og så se at få gjort dig klar til dit møde med den berygtede Slytheriner?" Remus rejste sig. Sirius så forvirret på ham.

"Gøre mig klar?" sagde han uforstående.

"Ja," Remus vente sig og så på ham, "du kan da ikke troppe op i det dér kluns hvis du skal møde en vampyr af hans kaliber," og han forsvandt ned af trappen for at hente deres bøger så de kunne sidde i stilhed på sovesalen og lave deres ting mens der blev diskuteret Quidditch ivrigt nedenunder. Remus og Sirius nævnte ikke noget om mødet mens de kæmpede sig igennem McGonagalls forvandlingsstil. De morede sig kosteligt med at sidde og få puderne til at vandre som små dovendyr fra den ene ende af rummet til den anden, levitere dem til loftet og få dem til at dumpe blødt ned i sengen igen. Remus tog sin Mona Lisa og forheksede den til at forblive et billede.

"Professor Muff dræber mig," sagde han med et bredt grin og trådte tilbage for at se på værket. Under selve maleriet kunne hans notater ses i forstørret størrelse under malingen.

"Ikke hvis han har lidt smag for mugglerkunst," sagde Sirius der stod ved siden af. Remus lo tørt.

"Jeg tvivler," sagde han.

Og klokken bebudede aftensmaden.

Aftenen forløb nogenlunde planmæssigt. Ved halv-syv tiden trak James i sit tøj og gik med Peter og sin kost mod Quidditch-optagelsesprøverne. Gryffindor var et forladt tårn den aften, bortset fra Remus og Sirius, der sad foran kaminen i stilhedens tryggende lune. Remus sad og drak en af deres stjålne ingerfærøl og gnaskede på et eller andet slik fra Kandisbaronen som han havde gemt, mens han læste i en astronomibog, der lå på bordet foran ham. Sirius sad i en lænestol, på tværs af hvad der var den oprindelige tanke om stolen og den siddende persons stilling, og iagttog Remus. Han havde fundet en flot, ældre kappe han havde tage fra hans far engang, et Black-klenodie uden at være for prangende og opmærksomhedssøgende. Remus havde fået ham til at trække i den trods hans protester.

"Kom nu, gør det, Køter, det nytter ikke at troppe op i dit hverdagskluns når du skal på date med en vampyr," havde Remus sagte med et smøret grin.

"Det er ikke nogen date, Hugtand," sagde Sirius sammenbidt men tog alligevel kappen på. Den sad som støbt, sært nok, og gav ham alligevel en eller anden følelse af ophøjethed, sådan lidt ligesom en konge eller en eller anden rigmand fra det 17. århundrede.

Nu skævede han til kortet på bordet og bemærkede mærkaterne Lucius og Snape et sted i en forladt korridor. Han sukkede og forsøgte at få de sære billeder ud af hovedet, men det nyttede ikke meget. Remus bemærkede sin vens uro og så op fra bogen.

"Hvad er der?" spurgte han. Sirius smed kortet hen over bordet til ham og Remus nikkede sigende ved synet af de to mærkater.

"Vidunderligt, synes du ikke?" sagde Sirius stilfærdigt.

"Ikke just, ikke nu," svarede Remus. "Men hvis jeg var dig ville jeg snart se at komme afsted, Snape eller ej."

"Ja, det må jeg vel nok hellere," sagde Sirius og rejste sig. "Jeg tager kortet med så James ikke opdager hvor jeg er."

"Ja, ja," sagde Remus og skubbede kortet tilbage til Sirius der stoppede det i baglommen sammen med sin tryllestav. Remus rynkede panden ved synet af den.

"For en sikkerheds skyld," sagde Sirius da han så Remus' ansigt.

"Smut du nu, ellers kommer du for sent," sagde Remus.

"Ja, hej," sagde Sirius med en stemme der ikke helt lød som hans egen og han begav sig på vej ud i slottets korridorer.

Der var øde i katakomberne. Han tjekkede kortet nu og da og så at Lucius allerede ventede ved eliksir-depotet. Han skyndte sig ned ad gangen og passerede et par førsteårselever der forskrækket veg tilbage for at lade ham komme forbi. Han nåede til eliksir klasseværelset og trådte ind i det dunkle rum. En enkelt fakkel hang og brændte på væggen længst væk. Lyden af summende og simrende kedler var som en sær underlægningsmusik der kørte i baggrunden af en eller anden vild film der udspillede sig for Sirius' indre øje. Han forventede at blive overfaldet fra mørket af et par stærke hænder, men der var intet. Hans hjerte hamrede efter løbeturen, og hans adrenalin var oppe og køre, men alligevel var der intet.

Han så mod døren til depotet, dér hvor faklen hang og brændte, og han så Lucius stå i døråbningen som en vært der ventede på en forsinket gæst, men stadig med et distanceret og stadig personligt smil på læberne. Sirius gik ind mellem bordene og passerede midten af lokalet langsomt, gik langs med vaskene ved den bagerste væg og hen imod Lucius, der lændte sig dovent mod dørkarmen, armene over kors og øjnene søgende på Sirius' ansigt og krop efter tegn. Tegn som han selv burde kende, tænkte Sirius i sit stille sind og stoppede foran Lucius der rettede sig op og smilede.

"Kom," han bød Sirius velkommen ved at tage ham blidt om håndleddet og lede ham ind i kammeret og lukkede døren. Sirius stod i midten af det trange lokale med to reoler på begge sider, en væg bag ham og Lucius foran ham. Der var tændte stearinlys på bordene, et helt fad stod under en kedel der var anbragt på et stativ. Han kiggede ned i gryden og mærkede dampen, lugten, der steg op, ramme ham som en parfume der trængte sig hele vejen ind i hans hjerne og bedøvede hans tanker. Lucius lo stille og trådte et skridt tættere på og kastede et blik ned i kedlen selv inden han så tilbage på Sirius, der stod som lammet foran ham og betragtede Lucius, den høje, prominente og noble dreng med den ranke, royale holdning, de glimtende, grå øjne og det tiltalende, glatte ansigt.

"Så, vi har endnu en blandt os," sagde Lucius stilfærdigt.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte Sirius.

"Dig, Sirius, det er dig jeg mener noget om," sagde Lucius. "Jeg kan godt forstå at det slår dig en smule hårdt, men det kommer nu ikke som noget chok for mig, mindre end det i hvert fald gjorde for din ven Lupins vedkommende."

"Og du mener at vi er ens?" spurgte Sirius.

"Mere end du aner," sagde Lucius og endnu et lille smil tog sin plads i hans mundvig. "Vampyrer er godt nok ikke flokdyr, men du ved at der i visse tilfælde er et godt grundlag for sammenhold. Specielt når vi nu er alene i blandt de dødelige."

"Dødelige?" sagde Sirius.

"Ja, min ven, det har du vel heller ikke overvejet, at du er udødelig medmindre en overnaturlig skæbne skulle kaste din krop ind i dødens mørke uden anden grund end at du måtte ofre dig for en andens skæbne," sagde Lucius. "Ikke at du måske har nogen grund til det, du har jo mange venner blandt de dødelig, men overvej hvor dine tanker ligger når de er i dit nærvær. Hvordan bærer du dig ad med at smyge dig uden om sandheden, at du i virkeligheden ikke tilhører dem?"

"Jeg har aldrig overvejet den," sagde Sirius.

"Fordi du hidtil har afvist din natur," sagde Lucius roligt men Sirius kunne mærke en snert af bitterhed i stemmen.

"Og du vil lære mig at tage hånd om min natur?" spurgte Sirius.

"I det simple omfang jeg kan," svarede Lucius. "Jeg har måttet lære alle tingene selv fra bunden, men jeg er kommet langt, og i fællesskab, Sirius, kan vi komme endnu længere."

"Hvorfor nu, hvorfor ikke før?" spurgte Sirius.

"Jeg så dig i går," sagde Lucius og satte sig på en skammel. Sirius tog en gammel stol frem bag ved den ene reol og satte sig overfor Lucius. "Jeg vidste at det var dig, men jeg valgte at tænke på dig som en ung elev, fordi jeg havde forstået din følelse om tavshedens nødvendighed. Du ville ikke kendes ved din krop og din natur."

"Hvordan kan man det når noget man burde dræbe folk for sin naturs skyld?" sagde Sirius en smule bittert. Lucius smilede.

"Det bliver holdt på afstand, gør det ikke? Du får samme behandling som jeg, og det holder jeg fast ved," sagde han. "Men din natur, hvad der ellers ligger bag, forførende træk, tankelæsning, styrken der hviler i din krop og med din sjæl, du ved at der aldrig bliver nogen lignende chance for dig til at finde frem til det der gemmer sig under lagene, medmindre du tager mit ord for hvad det er og lader mig indvi dig i mine planer."

"Hvad er dine planer, helt præcist? Er der andre involveret?" spurgte Sirius.

"Nej," svarede Lucius. "Ingen. Det her bliver mellem os og de folk du vælger at involvere."

"Så, der er ingen der kender til din natur?" spurgte Sirius. "Selv ikke Snape?"

Lucius lo en underfundig latter, en blanding af hån, håbløshed og foragt og alligvel indeholdt den en snert af glæde som Sirius ikke kunne se bort fra. "Snape?" sagde Lucius hånligt. "Nej da, aldrig. Jeg fortalte ham i går om en plan jeg havde, da jeg bemærkede din tilstedeværelse vidste jeg at det var nu jeg kunne afsløre min sande identitet og få din opmærksomhed."

"Og kysset?" spurgte Sirius.

"Vampyrer tager deres bytte anderledes end en løve jager en gazelle eller en drage jager guld," sagde Lucius. "Vi tager med ynde, magt og løgne, de tager med magt, vold og imbicile metoder som selv et græskar ville kunne opfinde. Dine forførelsesinstinkter svigter dig kun hvis du undertrykker deres signaler. Gå ikke efter din fornuft, men din følelse, styr dit skib i havsnød efter den lysende prik på himlen og ikke den viden du formoder du har om skibets destination. Det handler ikke om jægerinstinkter, men om empati, tålmodighed og sanddruhed, ikke mindst overfor dig selv men til dels også overfor din natur. Dit bytte skal aldrig kende dine intentioner på noget tidspunkt. Jeg sendte det brev til dig, jeg vidste at du ville fordrive din tid sammen med Lupin eftersom der var et Quidditch påstyr i jeres opholdsstue."

"Du siger at vampyrer jager på andre instinkter end jægerinstinktet, hvordan så?" spurgte Sirius.

Lucius gav ham endnu et smil. "Sex," svarede han kort. Sirius så forundret på ham. "Det som alt bunder og grunder i, selv din natur. Ja, hvad andre dyr læser som et parringsritual kan vi bruge til at tage dem på mere end to forskellige kanter, og dog hænger det utvisteligt sammen. Enhver dødelig som du har kendskab til og som kan sætte den mindste form for glød i dig, venskabeligt, kærligt, hvad som helst, er et potentielt bytte, selv de der ikke er, anonyme elever i mængden, uden historie eller karakter. For dig skal de ikke være andet end en dag gamle i din venskabskreds før du kan slå dine vinger omkring dem og lokke dem i den grusommeste fælde. Eller du kan vælge at lade dem leve, og leve på den løgn du selv skaber, løgn eller sandhed, det vælger du selv. Alle kan være dit bytte, dreng såvel som pige. Det har altid undret mig hvordan du kunne være så beundret af alle, jeg selv inklusive," Sirius rynkede panden lidt men sagde intet da Lucius fortsatte, "men så igen, hvilket andet svar ville der være end, ja, du var det jeg havde frygtet og håbet du var."

"Undskyld mig, men sagde du beundret – af dig?" sagde Sirius.

"Ja, vampyrer tiltrækker vampyrer, mørkevæsner har en alliance som hverken fornuft eller instinkt kan ligge fra sig, det er en genetisk blanding af kaotiske kræfter selvdestruktive aspekter som ingen af os har indsigt i før vi ved fuldkomment hvad det handler om når vi kender vores natur fuldt ud," svarede Lucius.

"Og det gør du?" spurgte Sirius mistroisk.

"Nej, endnu ikke, men jeg arbejder på sagen," svarede Lucius. Han rejste sig og gik hen til kedlen, tog en dyb ske og hældte noget af den brændvarme substans op i et glas og rakte det til Sirius. I det dæmpede lys kunne det meget vel ligne blod, men Sirius kastede alligevel et blik på Lucius.

"Tag det," sagde Lucius. "Det kommer fra en kærkommen kilde der springer i nærheden."

"Snape?" spurgte Sirius og holdt glasset ud i en arms længde.

"Det er ikke meget men det er der," sagde Lucius. "Snape og Stella. Jeg fik dem indfanget før jeg kom hertil. Jeg tænkte du nok ville sætte pris på noget andet efter så lang tid med Dumbledores opfindsomme eliksir."

Sirius satte modvilligt glasset til læberne og drak den brændvarme væske i en slurk. Det smagte himmelsk, som en blanding af alverdens krydderier med rosenduft og det sødeste slik fra Kandisbaronen og det bedste shot ildwhiskey han nogensinde havde smagt. Han sænkede det tomme glas og Lucius så på ham.

"Jeg tror ikke vi behøver nærmere samtale," sagde han og Sirius rejste sig langsomt. Blodet strømmede ud i kroppen mens han gik de få skridt hen til Lucius og forbi ham til den lukkede dør. Han vendte sig dog og så pludselig på Lucius.

"Jeg har brug for din hjælp," sagde han tilsidst.

"Til hvad?" spurgte Lucius og gik tættere på.

"James må vide det," sagde Sirius. Lucius lo, så til siden og så tilbage på Sirius med et alvorligt udtryk.

"Det behøver han ikke," svarede han. "Opfør dig som du altid har, tag ved lære og giv det ikke ud før andre er klar til at modtage det. Quidditch-træningen er sat til her om tirsdagen mellem 7 og 9, hvis du vil er du velkommen til at deltage i mine seancer hernede," han tog Sirius' hånd. Endnu engang fandt Sirius sig selv lammet over denne pludselige berøring, noget han bare ikke var vant til og som han anså som meget intimt. Lucius smilede.

"Se bare," sagde han. "Dine instinkter lyver ikke," han stod ikke mere end ti centimeter fra Sirius' ansigt, der på trods af den sære, akavede situation var ganske rolig. "Tro mig, det her er hvad du er skabt til, om du vil det eller ej, mærket for livet, i blodet, indprintet på indersiden af dine blodårer, kulden vinder sjældent sin tillid, men forvansker dog ikke dine grænser og ser aldrig bort fra det væsen, der lever i dig."

Lucius lændte sig så tæt på Sirius som han kunne og gav ham et blidt og roligt kys. Lugtene trængte ind, duften af en slægtning så tæt på, blodet og båndet, og samtidig den lille, pirrende snert af eau de cologne, der gav Sirius det sidste vink med en vognstang om at der var ved at ske noget han ikke lige helt havde styr på. Og smagen, den gennemtrængende og altfortærende smag, der hvilede på hver deres tunge, gav tilsammen en eller anden form for løfte om at det ikke bare var ingenting de stod med i hænderne, men et ubrydeligt bånd, der aldrig måtte briste nu da de var afhængige af hinandens tillid.

Drengen fra Slytherin var højere end Sirius, hvilket var en sjældenhed eftersom Sirius var den højeste i hele Gryffindor tårnet, og da Lucius trak sig tilbage så han direkte ind i Sirius' glitrende øjne.

"Jeg stoler på dig," sagde han. Sirius nikkede. "Og tag endelig Varulven med." Sirius stivnede.

"Hvordan ved du det?" spurgte han klart og tydeligt.

"Læg dine tanker om, observér og tyd tegnene, min ven," han strøg Sirius' kind med en let hånd. "Det er ikke enhver idiot du har med at gøre, som for eksempel Snape."

Sirius smilede let. "Nej, det er det vel ikke," sagde han sagte, og Lucius slap ham og lod ham gå.

Tilbage hvor man slap 

Sirius vendte tilbage til Gryffindortårnets opholdsstue. Klokken var stadig ikke over optagelsesprøvernes endeligt, og Remus var den eneste beboer der var at se. Så snart Sirius vaklede ind, bedøvet af indtryk, drikken samt kysset Lucius havde givet ham, rejste Remus sig fra sofaen og så indtrængende på Sirius efter svar.

"Hvad skete der, hvad snakkede I om?" spurgte han ivrigt og lod Sirius komme ned og sidde inden de begyndte snakken. Sirius fortalte alt, ordret og fuldkomment, som havde han selv været tilskuer til scenens udfoldelse. Remus lyttede opmærksomt. Lucius' sidste bemærkning om at Sirius var velkommen til at tage ham med til depotet var dog ikke noget han ville indlade sig på.

"Jeg har det fint, jeg er ikke som jer, vampyrer og varulve," han sukkede, "dårlig cocktail i længden, du. Og når han endda er fra Slytherin. Nej, jeg tror ærligt talt jeg siger nej."

"Fair nok," sagde Sirius.

"Hvad vil du gøre med James?" spurgte Remus tilsidst.

"Jeg ved det ikke helt, Lucius gav mig ikke de svar jeg havde håbet på," sagde Sirius og stirrede ind i kaminens knitrende ild. "Det var lidt ligesom om han ikke ville have mig til det. Og et eller andet sted kan jeg godt følge ham. Dødelige og udødelige, sammen bevidst. Nej, det holder alligevel ikke. Selvom jeg føler en meget stor trang til at fortælle James alt, ved jeg, at jeg alligevel ikke kan når det kommer til stykket, og hvad ville ideen være i at prøve når man alligevel ikke kan?"

"Når man har opgivet på forhånd?" rettede Remus og Sirius mødte hans blik.

"Jeg kan ikke, Remus," sagde Sirius. "Det bliver ikke til noget."

"Hvad vil du så fortælle ham i aften når han kommer tilbage," sagde Remus.

"Vil du ikke nok?" spurgte Sirius fortvivlet.

"Nej, nu holder du," begyndte Remus bestemt.

"Nej, jeg mener det, Remus," sagde Sirius fortvivlet og så indgående på sin ven. "Det er det eneste jeg beder dig om. Du kender reglerne, du har selv mærket dem."

"Jeg kan ikke forklare det uden nogen forklaring selv," svarede Remus.

"Det hjælper da heller ikke meget når jeg heller ikke kan selv," sagde Sirius. "Er det ikke ironisk? Her sidder vi, begge to mørkevæsner, og alligevel kan ingen af os formulere hvad den anden er fordi vi er forskellige."

"Sirius, vil du vågne op i morgen til en afvisende, kold ven?" spurgte Remus. "Ville du kunne tage slæbet for at rette det op jeg kan komme til at skade unødvendigt, for det lidet jeg kan gøre som i sidste ende kan vise sig at være fuldkommen malplaceret og forkert?"

"Hvad er der tilbage for mig?" spurgte Sirius. "Intet, jeg har ikke nogen svar, kun Lucius i katakomberne og dig, og James er allerede begyndt at være vred på mig," han rejste sig. "Jeg orker simpelthen ikke at lave noget i aften. Jeg vil i seng," og han gik hen til trappen. Han forventede næsten at Remus ville kalde på ham og have ham til at se skæbnen i øjnene, men ingen kunne noget de ikke magtede, og Remus kunne ikke magte Sirius i de minutter. Det havde altid været Sirius, der havde fået ham med på slængets galestreger, altid Sirius, der var bedst til at holde forvandlingerne ved fuldmåne nede, bedst til at engagere sig i Remus følelser og tanker, men dagen var blevet fyldt med flere indtryk hos dem begge fra hinanden i et omfang, der ikke engang slog de fem-seks år de efterhånden havde kendt hinanden og hørt til sammen under slængets beskyttende vinger. Remus ventede ikke at Sirius ville tøve ved trappen, men det gjorde han ikke desto mindre, selvom Remus ikke gjorde noget da han derefter fortsatte sin gang op til sovesalen. Sirius trængte til fred og Remus gav ham det; han ville ikke belæmre ham med noget; der var for meget der skulle bearbejdes.

Da James kom tilbage sagde Remus intet andet end at Sirius var gået tidligt i seng efter at have lavet sine lektier. James himlede med øjnene og han og Remus satte sig ned til et slag troldmandsskak inden de valgte at se dyner.

Da Remus kom op tillod han sig at tage et stjålent glimt ind mellem forhænget i Sirius' seng. Han sov ikke, han lå og stirrede ud i intetheden. James og Peter sov allerede, så Remus krøb ind forbi gardinet og Sirius gav ham plads nok til at sætte sig på sengekanten.

"Fortalte du ham det?" spurgte Sirius.

"Nej," svarede Remus. "Du må selv gøre det. Det ville være synd og skam hvis en Black ikke kan fortælle sandheden. Enten det, eller også må du vende tilbage til dér hvor du slap inden sommerferien."

Sirius sukkede dybt og så væk. Han havde stadig en sær smag i munden.

"Hvad tænker du på?" spurgte Remus sagte. Han kunne mærke en ujævnhed i James' tunge åndedræt.

"Lucius," svarede Sirius oprigtigt og så op på Remus.

"Hvad med ham?" spurgte Remus. "Tænker du over jeres kys?"

"Ja," svarede Sirius og begravede hovedet dybere i puden. "Jeg ved ikke helt hvordan jeg skal tolke det."

"Hvad siger dit hjerte?" spurgte Remus. "Var det ikke det Lucius sagde: følg instinktet fremfor fornuften?"

"Jamen, alligevel," begyndte Sirius, "det virker bare … sært … og vanskeligt. En smule i hvert fald. Jeg føler at jeg har en masse ting i hænderne, der smuldere bort og løber ud mellem mine fingre som fint sand."

"Hæld vand på det," svarede Remus med et lille, ironisk smil på læberne. "Det kan gøre det mere fast. Og måske kan du bygge et slot af det."

Sirius smilede en smule ved den tvetydige ironi. Det var sandt og alligevel en smule sniksnak-agtigt. Remus kunne lide sådan noget, tvetydigheder og ordgåder. Han havde nydt Lucius' sidste poetiske sætning:

"_Tro mig, det her er hvad du er skabt til, om du vil det eller ej, mærket for livet, i blodet, indprintet på indersiden af dine blodårer, kulden vinder sjældent sin tillid, men forvansker dog ikke dine grænser og ser aldrig bort fra det væsen, der lever i dig."_

Det havde ikke kun sagt noget om vampyrer, men også andre mørkevæsner i al almindelighed. Måske stammede det fra en bog, måske kom det fra Lucius selv, det var ikke til at vide, men Remus kunne lide det, og det kunne Sirius også.

"Jeg kan lave et sandslot med mit liv," sagde Sirius filosofisk.

"Men pas på fuldmånens tidevand," sagde Remus. Sirius sukkede.

"Smut i seng," sagde han. "Der er to dage til fuldmåne og du skal være udhvilet til at klare strabadserne."

"Jeg ved det," sagde Remus og krøb ud af sengen og hen til sin egen.

Sirius lå i nogen tid og stirrede op i sengehimlen. Han havde stadig smagen i munden og lugten i næsen. Det var uafviseligt. En kendsgerning. Noget han ikke troede kunne overfalde ham så brutalt og tage ham så godt og grundigt med buskerne nede. Han slumrede hen og vågnede ved klokkens bimlen næste morgen.

* * *

Måske skyldig? 

Sirius havde haft det på fornemmelsen gennem længere tid. De var nu efterhånden tre måneder inde i året og sneen var allerede begyndt at falde. Det var slutningen af November der nærmede sig hastigt. Han havde fulgt Lucius' ord. Hver gang der var træning i Quidditch for Gryffindor-tårnet kom beskeden til ham: _I aften, under Quidditch-træningen, samme sted_. Og Lucius var en god lærer. Han tildelte ikke Sirius lektier som sådan, men fortalte nærmere om hvad han kunne, viste det og hjalp Sirius med at fokuserer sine tanker og udfolde sine mål. Han fik indsigt i en Slytherins tankegang og var betaget af den måde Lucius var på.

Ganske ulig hans kollegiebrødre, både de andre syvendeårs og de andre Slytheriner generelt, havde Lucius fået tildelt en eller anden gave ved sin undfangelse der gjorde ham i stand til at være højtflyvende i tankerne og stadig være godt plantet med begge fødder i jorden. Han talte tit i ordgåder, snørklede, intellektuelle sætninger og poesi, der løb gennem Sirius mere som en tankestrøm der var ustoppelig og som altid overvældede ham, ligegyldigt hvor tilvant han efterhånden var blevet til dens kommen og gåen. Han nød timerne dernede i fulde drag, stilheden, intimiteten, lyden af Lucius' blide, rolige men autoritære stemme, lugten fra den altid kogende keddel blandet med den forfærdeligt tillokkende snert af parfume der hang i luften omkring hans blonde, prominente lærer.

Sirius gav sig tit tid til i timerne at undre sig over sin dystre ven og hans tilsyneladende store overskud af tid til både at holde lærerne hen med snak så han scorede alle U.G.L'erne han behøvede for at blive Minister for Magi og samtidig give sig tid til at passe timerne med Sirius og derefter sig selv. Hans omgangskreds var begrænset, måske var den eneste han sådan set lod til at være knyttet til i Slytherin Snape, og det var ikke engang så meget man så til dem sammen. Lucius var ombejlet af pigerne, tilbedt som et idol af drengene, men han gav sig ikke i kast med en eneste af dem. Sirius begyndte at se formen. Lucius indvilligede sig ikke på sine instinkters præmisser med mindre at det handlede om Mørkevæsner, mørk magi eller storpolitik. Hans konservative holdninger var dog ikke Sirius' kop te, men Lucius lod ham beholde sine egne meninger for sig selv. Det var ikke noget de skulle diskutere på nogen måde hvis det generede Sirius, og det ville det højst sandsynligt have gjort, hvis det var kommet til nærmere debat. Men hvor Sirius havde sit hjerte havde Lucius tit sine argumenter i orden, og de sad fast hvis bare han kommenterede den mindste artikel i Profettidende, og Sirius brød sig ikke om at forsvare sig overfor Lucius. Hans ord ramte altid plet, de lød altid rigtige og sandfærdige, og Sirius kunne sjældent gardere sig mod dem, men Lucius skød det hen med et "nå, ja, det er måske alligevel ikke noget der interesserer dig,", og så var samtalen straks forsvundet ud i det blå og efterlod dem med dagens lektie i baghovedet.

Imens gik venskabet med James trægt. Der var altid brok eller et eller andet i vejen, og nu var James også begyndt at rende efter hende Lily sådan som Remus havde forudset det, og så var Sirius jo ligevidt. Han havde Remus, og deres bånd viste sig at være stærkere end det havde været nogensinde før. Han priste sig lykkelig for Remus' tapre kamp mod varulveforbandelsen, men det gav alligevel ikke mere end de sædvanlige lykønskninger når fuldmånen havde taget sin kurs.

Sirius led med Remus, lo med Remus, alting var ham og ham, James var efterhånden ude af billedet, i hvert fald inden for Remus' og Sirius' rammer. Sirius betroede hver aften Remus hvad Lucius havde snakket om og lært ham og han brugte sin tid på at få Remus til at hjælpe sig med tankeoverførsel og alt det han begyndte at mestre. Det var en videnskab for sig. Og deres professor i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter, Burkes, var meget overrasket over Sirius' engagement da de i en periode havde et forløb med vampyrer og Sirius og Lucius kunne svare ens på alt hvad der blev spurgt om selvom de gik i to forskellige årgange og kollegier. Sirius scorede gode point og takkede Lucius.

En sen aften i slutningen af November var Sirius på vej ned i katakomberne. Slængets arbejde på skolen havde stået stille i nogen tid med undtagelse af at de havde plastret nogle andetårselever fra Slytherin ind i Zonkos Trylletape, der ikke lige sådan gik af uden videre, og der skulle mange besværgelser til, og den klistrede side efterlod et stinkende lag af grønligt, snasket slim.

Han vandrede afsted i mørket med ekkoet af hans fodtrin mod det fugtige kampestensgulv. Han stoppede ved en korsvej der ledte til eliksir-depotet til venstre og så til begge sider. Stadig ingen. Det var sært. Alle Slytherinerne boede dernede, men næsten ingen gik i katakomberne. De triste, øde gange var som et paradis, tænkte Sirius. Fred og ro og ingen fare, i hvert fald ikke efter at slængets aktivitet var blevet sænket en smule. Han hørte pludselig fodtrin bag sig og han vendte sig for at se James komme gående efter ham.

"Nå, så det er hernede du holder til når jeg ikke er i Gryffindor?" sagde han og stoppede lidt fra ham.

"Øhm, skulle du ikke være til træning nu?" spurgte Sirius og tog sig selv i sin begyndende panik. Aldrig panik, kun kølig, afventende autoritær ro, han memorerede hurtigt Lucius' ord i sit indre og tog sin indøvede position op, armene over kors, let skrævende ben og hovedet en smule på skrå samt et koldt, roligt blik.

"Forest ville holde speciel træning med baskerne og gav os andre fri," sagde James og betragtede Sirius kort. "Siden hvornår har du fået dig selv en ny holdning?" spurgte han efter sin korte observation. Sirius trak på skuldrene og satte hænderne i siden i stedet for.

"Refleks, tror jeg," svarede han roligt. "Hvordan fandt du mig?"

"Peter sagde han havde set dig gå herned," svarede James roligt men Sirius kunne fornemme en lettere irritation. "Vil du ikke være med til at oversvømme storsalen eller springe et mægtigt lager selvantændende fyrværkeri i Slytherin-opholdsstuen?"

"Ville gerne, kan ikke," svarede Sirius kort. "I morgen måske," og han ville til at fortsætte inden James greb ham i armen og vendte ham om igen.

"Hvad går der af dig?" spurgte han skarpt og bebrejdende. "Hvad er det der er så vigtigt i aften?"

"Det kan ikke vente, i hvert fald," svarede Sirius bestemt og vred sig en smule brutalt ud af James' greb. "Desuden kan du jo bare finde din Lily, så er du da beskæftiget, er du ikke?"

"Er det det der er problemet?" spurgte James. "At jeg har en pige?"

"Nej, det har intet med det at gøre," svarede Sirius sandfærdigt. Det var sandt. "Jeg kan bare ikke i aften. Jeg vil gerne i morgen, jeg lover dig det, bare ikke i aften."

James så forbi ham og kiggede mod eliksir-klasseværelset hvor han så en skikkelse stå og høre på. "Hvem er nu det?" sagde han. Sirius vendte sig og så Lucius stå og afvente situationens gang i det fjerne.

"Ikke nogen," svarede Sirius. "Jeg må gå nu," han begyndte at bakke væk.

"Det er sgu da Lucius," James kastede et blik på Sirius der ikke kunne andet end at se skræmt ud, som en hund på glat is. "Så det er ikke kun Snape, der falder for de nemme fristelser. Er det ham, Sirius?" spurgte James og hævede stemmen i et højt og hårdt toneleje. "Er det derfor du ikke vil sige noget?"

"Glem det, James, du forstår alligevel ikke," sagde Sirius uden en antydning af usikkerhed i stemmen trods hans langsomt faldende mod. Han vidste hvad Lucius ville snakke om så snart de var alene.

"Sig det dog for fanden, Sirius!" råbte James efter ham da han vendte ryggen til og begyndte sin langsomme færd ned af gangen. "Det er fandeme for dårligt, du slutter fred med fjenden bare for at ryge i bukserne på dem! Du er en svans, det er hvad du er, en rigtig, åndssvag én af slagsen endda! Forræder! Svans!" de sidste ord rungede ud i korridoren og Sirius kunne høre James' løbende fodtrin fortone sig i det fjerne.

Han tog en dyb indånding og så op for at møde Lucius' blik så snart han kom tættere på. De grå øjne bød ham velkommen med forståelse og medlidenhed men også en farlig antoning af at Sirius ikke helt levede op til hans krav. Sirius fulgte ham uden et ord ind i klasseværelset og til depotet hvor Lucius stilfærdigt lukkede døren bag dem og Sirius satte sig på den obligatoriske, vakelvorne stol. Lucius gav ham et krus med den samme dampende drik som han efterhånden havde fået tilbudt ved hver lejlighed han var i depotet. Lucius satte sig foran ham på sin skammel og så tavst til mens Sirius drak skænken ud og satte kruset på gulvet foran sine fødder inden han så op på Lucius, der stadig var ganske stille.

"Ville du ikke fortælle ham det?" spurgte Lucius roligt.

"Jeg kunne ikke," svarede Sirius. "Jeg har frygtet udfaldet, og nu," han sukkede, "lader det til at der vist ikke er så meget andet at gøre end, at forsøge at forklare ham det når jeg kommer tilbage."

"Hvorfor har du frygtet ham?" spurgte Lucius og Sirius trak på skuldrene.

"Jeg ved det ikke helt, han har bare været min ven i så lang tid," svarede han. "Jeg kunne ikke nænne at fortælle ham det, selvom han ved jeg aldrig ville lyve. Jeg tror sandheden ville komme for hårdt og for pludseligt til at han kunne forstå den. Jeg frygtede hans afvisning og udelukkelse."

"Det har I jo sådan set allerede gjort," svarede Lucius stadig roligt og afventende. "Jeg har i hvert fald bemærket at jeres aktivitet går en smule trægt, hvilket lykkeligvis betyder at jeg har kunnet vågne hver morgen uden at få en spand snegleslim ned over mig så snart jeg går ud af døren."

Sirius flækkede i et grin uden en lyd og Lucius betragtede ham en smule forbeholdent. "Det var Peters ide, han hader snegle, og James fandt på at det skulle være dig."

"Og du påstår dermed at du er uskyldig?" spurgte Lucius.

"Nej, jeg fandt på det med døren," sagde Sirius men tog sig i stoltheden over misdåden da han huskede tiden før tiden.

"Nå, så _kan_ jeg jo anklage dig for det og få dig til at betale rensningen af tøjet," sagde Lucius. Sirius rynkede panden og så på Lucius der i et kort sekund så ud som om han oprigtigt talt mente det, men smilede dog til sidst. "Nej, Sirius, det mente jeg ikke," Sirius sukkede over sin manglende fokus, og de sluttede den indledende samtale og begyndte aftenens lektion.

Remus sad med en bog i skødet da James flåede maleriet op og trampede ind i opholdsstuen. Der var ikke synderligt mange derinde. Han øjnede Remus' ansigt der straks gemte sig forsvarligt bag bogens beskyttende ord. Han kunne dog ikke overse James' raseri i midten af opholdsstuen da han langsomt nærmede sig sofarækken hvor en gruppe yngre elever straks forføjede sig for at lade tordenskyen komme forbi. James stod over Remus med hænderne i siden og stirrede sig blind på sin ven, der blot lod som om han læste videre.

"Jeg formoder at du har fundet ud af noget du gerne vil fortælle mig om," sagde Remus roligt uden at se op fra bogen. James vedblev at se på ham, og til sidst kunne Remus da heller ikke ignorere ham længere og lagde sit bogmærke i bogen og lukkede den roligt og så spørgende op på James efter et svar på hans spørgsmål.

"Hvorfor fanden har du ikke sagt det noget før?" spurgte James koldt og meget, meget giftigt. Remus løftede et øjenbryn og så en smule uforstående på ham. "Om Sirius og Lucius," sluttede James for at få en ende på spørgsmål og sammenhæng. Remus sukkede og lagde bogen ved siden af stolen og lænede sig tilbage og så tilbage på James.

"Fordi jeg ikke har kunnet," svarede han. "Er det så sært?"

"Du kunne sgu da have antydet det lidt bedre," sagde James og satte sig i sofaen ved siden af. Remus lagde hovedet på skrå og betragtede sin ven.

"Antydet?" sagde han tankefuldt. "Jeg tror ikke der har været brug for det. Det er udelukkende Sirius' eget problem, og hvis det også er dit burde du snakke med ham. Han er mere end villig til det."

"Det er ikke så sært efter den aften han fortalte om Lucius og Snape i katakomberne," sagde James.

Remus fnøs og smilede og så bort. "Det har intet med det at gøre," sagde han.

"Virkelig?" sagde James mistroisk. "Jeg så da ellers Lucius stå og vente på ham nede ved eliksir-klasseværelset nu her."

"Så det var på den måde du fandt ud af det?" spurgte Remus.

"Ja," svarede James en smule ufortående.

"Så er der stadig meget du mangler at forstå," sagde Remus kort. Han mødte James' blik. "Det har intet med noget forhold at gøre, i hvert fald ikke så vidt jeg ved endnu. Det kan måske være, men så holder Sirius sine kort tæt. Det handler om at han får lektioner."

"Lektioner? I hvad dog? _Slik min pik og se hvor lang den bliver_?" sagde James spydigt og Remus sukkede uden en antydning af et smil efter James' kommentar.

"Hold nu op, James, det handler ikke om det," han holdt James' blik fast og forklarede med rolig stemme: "De er vampyrer." James så meget uforstående og forvirret ud.

"Ahva'?" sagde han.

"Lucius," fortsatte Remus. "Og Sirius."

"Hvad snakker du om?" spurgte James, der var ved at gå op i en hårdknude af en højere endhed.

"Sirius er en vampyr," sagde Remus roligt. "Han har aldrig fortalt det til nogen. Jeg regnede det ud, og det samme har Lucius gjort, og da vi begge er mørkevæsner opstår der, hvad skal man sige?, et sammenhold. Jeg har bare fungeret som Sirius' støtte mens Lucius har fungeret som en lærer for Sirius. Han er ved at finde ud af hvor hans kræfter ligger og hvordan han skal håndtere dem. Lucius giver ham en hjælpende hånd, det er på et venskabeligt basis, tror jeg, ikke andet."

James stod kort. "Så, i al den tid jeg har kendt ham har det kun handlet om at han ville, hvad?, bide mig engang jeg er uopmærksom?"

"Nej, overhovedet ikke," sagde Remus. "Du er jo stadig hans ven, selvom han klager sig over at du er blevet så fjern med al den Quidditch og Lily. Han er ikke jalous, han synes bare ligesom at han har mistet noget af det han engang troede han kendte. Og du har det sikkert på samme måde, har jeg ret?" han så sigende på James der stirrede ned på sine hænder foran ham. Ja, måske, tænkte han.

"Nej, jeg kender jo stadig Sirius," sagde han og så op på Remus.

"Ikke nu," sagde Remus. "Han har forandret sig, Lucius har forandret ham, til det bedre kan man måske overveje, men i hvert fald er han anderledes nu."

James sukkede og klaskede sammen i sofaen. "Damn, det er ikke sandt det her, vel?"

"Jo, ganske, lige så sandt som at du og jeg sidder her nu," sagde Remus. "Og nu må du have mig undskyldt, men jeg skal læse videre. Hvis du vil snakke med Sirius kan du vente til han kommer tilbage."

Men der skulle gå lang tid inden Sirius kom tilbage. Længere tid end Remus havde regnet med. Opholdsstuen blev efterhånden affolket, James gav op overfor søvn og utålmodighed og gik i seng. Remus var faldet i staver over en sætning han havde siddet og læst 57 gange i træk uden at forstå den, da maleriet gik op og Sirius listede sig ind. Han havde ikke lagt mærke til Remus og fór sammen da han lagde bogen fra sig på bordet og rejste sig.

"Hva', er du stadig oppe?" spurgte han forskrækket.

"Hvad har I lavet?" spurgte Remus og gik hen til ham.

"Ikke noget, tiden gik bare hurtigt og vi var for optaget til at lægge mærke til den," svarede Sirius en smule undskyldende. Remus skævede til kraven der sad lettere elegant forkert og en mørk plet på halsen der øjensynligt kunne ligne en blodansamling under huden. Han så bort fra den og op på Sirius med en opgivende og nedtrykt mine.

"Du siger ikke I var sammen," sagde han roligt. Sirius skulle til at svare men bed sig i læben og tog sig i det.

"Nej, det må jeg vel hellere lade være med så," sagde han. Remus sukkede og satte sig på kanten af sofaens ryglæn med armene over kors og øjnene i gulvet og en eftertænksom, lettere bekymret mine. Sirius betragtede ham.

"Du snakkede med James?" sagde han til sidst efter at have brudt ind i Remus' tanker. Remus nikkede men gjorde ikke mine til at svare. "Hvad sagde han?"

"Jeg tror han forstod," sagde Remus. "Men jeg sagde også at hvis han ville kunne han snakke med dig. Han er gået i seng," han nikkede mod trappen op til sovesalen.

"Selvfølgelig, klokken er over et," sagde Sirius. Remus begravede ansigtet i hænderne og sukkede meget tungt inden han så på Sirius igen.

"Hvorfor fanden gjorde I det?" spurgte han. Sirius dumpede ned på gulvet og trak på skuldrene inden han så op på Remus.

"Jeg ved det ikke, det kom bare," sagde han. "Noget med tiltrækning tror jeg," han så ud i luften foran sig. "Det virkede bare … forløsende. Og Lucius …" han trak bare på skuldrene og stoppede i sætningen. Remus gik hen og satte sig på gulvet foran Sirius.

"Hvad med ham?" spurgte Remus. "Var han god?"

Sirius gav en sær grimasse der sagde begge dele. "Jah," svarede han. "Faktisk … meget," han så op på Remus, der ikke kunne lade være med at smile.

"Hvordan skete det?" spurgte Remus.

"Tja, jeg var faktisk på vej til at gå, men så kom han hen og omfavnede mig og pludselig stod vi og, ja, kyssede. Og så, ja, så … udviklede det sig ligesom derfra. Han gik før jeg fik taget mig sammen til at komme på benene igen."

"Tror du det skal blive ved?" spurgte Remus.

Sirius trak på skuldrene. "Ved det ikke, det var godt, måske, ja, det håber jeg faktisk," svarede han en smule usikkert og tøvende i starten, men stemmen tog til ved hvert ord og endte med en bestemt, afklaret tone. Remus rystede på hovedet med et lille smil, da hans blik fangede en plet på Sirius' trøje.

"Du har spildt et eller andet," sagde han og pegede.

Sirius så ned. "Nåeh, det er bare blod," svarede han.

"Blod?" sagde Remus lamslået.

"Øh, ja, det er den drik jeg plejer at få, som han giver mig, blod, menneskeblod," sagde Sirius.

"Fra hvem dog?" spurgte Remus.

"Øh…" Sirius tøvede, "hende der heksen, Darklighter, og … Snape."

Remus brød ud i en høj klokkeklar latter i flere minutter. Sirius kunne heller ikke lade være med at smile en smule skyldigt. "Snape? Ha, har du … har du …" Remus var kvalt i sin egen latter. "Har du drukket Snapes … Snapes … blod?" Remus satte sig op efter at have været væltet omkuld på gulvet af latter og tørrede øjnene for tårer.

"Det er vel det jeg har," svarede Sirius sandfærdigt. Remus sukkede og rystede igen på hovedet med et meget bredt smil.

"Lad os komme i seng på de frygtelige begivenheder," sagde han og de gik op og gik i seng.

Næste dag vågnede Sirius alt for tidligt og følte absolut ingen træng til at sove videre. Han lå og kiggede op i sengehimlen da han bemærkede James' skygge udenfor gardinerne. Han trak det ene fra og så ud. James vendte sig. Han var ved at trække i sine bukser, halvt igennem det andet bukseben. Han stoppede og så på Sirius.

"God morgen," sagde James forbeholdent.

"Hej," sagde Sirius. "Hvorfor er du så tidligt ude af sengen?"

"Hvorfor ligger du dig ikke ned og sover igen?" spurgte James tilbage.

"Sorry, jeg ville bare vide …" begyndte Sirius.

"Jeg skal ud og flyve, Forest ville have tidlig træning i stedet for sen," sagde James med en skinger tone. Sovesalen var vågnet.

"Okay, okay, fair nok, jeg vil ikke presse mig på," sagde Sirius undskyldende.

"Godt, så vil jeg heller ikke presse dig," sagde James og forsvandt ud af sovesalen med kosten over skuldren. Sirius kastede sig tilbage i de bløde dyner og mærkede en bølge af angst og sorg skylle ind over sig. Han så over på Remus' seng hvor de ravgyldne øjne tittede ud af en lille sprække. De blinkede et par gange inden de forsvandt igen. Sirius begravede ansigtet i puden og sukkede. Han kunne mærke en betydelig smerte et eller andet meget ømt sted og huskede nattens udfald. Hvor var Lucius mon nu? Lå han også vågen?

En tappen på vinduet tilkendegav at der var en der ville have opmærksomhed. Remus var den hurtigste til at smutte ud af sengen og åbne vinduet. Den sorte ravn flaksede ind på gulvet med et brev om benet. Remus tog det og så kort på det inden han rakte det ind til Sirius der ikke havde reageret på postvæsnets tidlige forsendelse.

"Det er til dig," sagde Remus kort og Sirius mumlede et kort tak til ham, hørte ravnen flyve ud, Remus lukke vinduet og krybe tilbage i sengen. Sirius tog pergamentet og foldede det ud og læste den korte, smukke besked:

_Sirius,_

_Tak for i går. _

_Det kunne ikke blive meget bedre, men med lidt held … ja, lad os nu se ad. _

_Er du stadig med?_

Sirius lo en stille latter og begravede sig om muligt længere ned i puden med et smil på læberne. Ja gu' fa'en var han med, hvis det smukke væsen ville have det, så skulle det være det! Han følte sig ikke det mindst skyldig i James' vrede. Hvis han ville være vred måtte han da bare være det, men det forhindrede ikke Sirius i at føle en endeløs strøm af glæde penetrerer ham blidere end Lucius havde gjort det. Måske var der mere end bare kroppen at elske? Han kunne ikke tro det. Den krop var nok i sig selv.

* * *

Den bitre dags oprindelse 

Sirius og Remus fulgtes ned til morgenmaden. Der var ikke megen grund til at forsøge at skjule nattens gerninger, for rygtet lod til at have nået hele skolen rundt, fra Gryffindor og Slytherin ud til Huffelpuff og Ravenclaw. Hver en elev vidste det, men Sirius var ikke overdænget med skældsord og grimme bemærkninger. Han troppede op i storsalen med Remus ved sin side som sin tro væbner, badet i blikke, der ikke var beundrende men undrende og undersøgende. Specielt drenges blikke klistrede som Zonkos Trylletape, mens pigerne veg en smule og mange så mere ulykkelige ud end Siris plejede at synes piger så ud. Han fangede Lucius med blikket ovre ved Slytherinbordet og han gav ham et kort blink og smil der sagde alt.

Lærerne bemærkede uroen, men der var dog intet tegn på at de vidste noget om hændelserne. Ikke før dagen efterhånden var gået og Forvandlingstimen var ved at være færdig. McGonagall slap dem fri efter en lang time om læren om Animagi. Men Sirius skulle ikke slippe så let. McGonagall kaldte ham tilbage fra den åbne dør og han stoppede og vendte sig.

"Luk døren, Black," sagde hun mens hun ordnede sine papirer på skrivebordet uden et blik på ham. Han adlød og gik op til hendes skrivebord. Hun lagde bunken af papirer ned og hævede blikket til Sirius.

"Jeg håber ikke at du har glemt rektors formaninger om at din abnormalitet skal holdes hemmelig," sagde hun så. Sirius tog sit svar på forskud og brød gennem hendes uopmærksomme sind og så hendes bekymring og hendes fredelige rasen over hans og Lucius' gerning.

"Tydeligvis, ikke, professor," svarede han renhjertet. "Malfoy og jeg har ikke i sinde at ændre på det. Vores forhold bunder og grunder måske i kraft af vores ligheder, men vi ønsker ikke at udbrede noget rygte, selvom eventuelle sarte sjæle måske vil opdigte historier. Vi har kun i sinde at afvise det. Hvilken form for fordel ville det da være for os at alle kendte til vores oprindelse? Jeg er sikker på at Malfoy er enig med mig. Ingen af os ønsker at blive smidt ud, det samme gælder for så vidt Lupin. Tro mig, det her er hvad vi er skabt til, om vi vil det eller ej, mærket for livet, i blodet, indprintet på indersiden af vores blodårer, kulden vinder sjældent sin tillid, men forvansker dog ikke vores grænser og ser aldrig bort fra det væsen, der lever i os."

McGonagall løftede et forbløffet øjenbryn. "Siden hvornår er du gået hen og blevet poetisk?" spurgte hun.

"Det er jeg heller ikke, professor, det er Malfoy," svarede Sirius oprigtigt. "Og jeg har på fornemmelsen af at jeg aldrig gør det, men med lidt held kan han blive en god lærer."

"Ja," sagde McGonagall fjernt. Hun så tilbage på Sirius med et klart blik og nikkede. "Godt, du kan gå."

Sirius forlod klasseværelset og begav sig på vej til Gryffindor, kun for at blive indhentet af en stakåndet Remus.

"Sirius," sagde han og stoppede forpustet ved trappen som Sirius var ved at gå op ad. "Der har været et kæmpe slagsmål i katakomberne. Snape og Lucius og James."

"Hvad?" udbrød Sirius.

"James og Snape endte i Madam Pomfreys varetægt," sagde Remus. "Lucius ledte efter dig. Han sagde at hvis jeg fandt dig var han dér hvor I plejer at mødes."

"Gå op til James, jeg går ned til Lucius, find Peter og tag ham med dig," sagde Sirius der allerede var på vej til katakomberne.

Han fandt Lucius i eliksir-depotet med en klud mod en flækket læbe. Sirius stoppede i døråbningen.

"Hvad fanden skete der, Lucius?" spurgte han og gik hen til ham og tog kluden fra den blødende læbe for at se skadens omfang. Det var ikke mere end en lille flænge.

"Snape," sagde Lucius kort. "Han havde hørt det, troede at jeg havde ment noget seriøst med det kys du så i starten af året. Og så kom James med ind i slagsmålet."

"Hvorfor?" spurgte Sirius og duppede den fugtige klud mod Lucius' læbe.

"Han var vred, ikke andet," sagde Lucius. "Jeg tog flugten og overlod den fysiske duel til James og Snape."

Sirius sukkede og dyppede kluden i det vand Lucius havde hældt op i en balje på bordet og satte den mod Lucius' læbe igen.

"Lucius, hvorfor nu det her påstyr? Hvem startede det?" spurgte Sirius.

"Jeg ved det ikke, jeg tror nogen må have set os," sagde Lucius. Sirius fjernede kluden igen og lagde den på bordet. "Fik du min besked?" spurgte Lucius.

"Ja," svarede Sirius. "Jeg er med."

Lucius sagde ikke noget. Sirius så på ham og tog frihed til at nærme sig Lucius' ansigt og lade sine læber omslutte hans. Det var en fornemmelse han havde glemt i løbet af natten men lod sig overstrømme af mens tiden var. Han trak sig bort igen og mødte Lucius' øjne.

"Jeg bliver nød til at gå op til James," sagde han.

"Kommer du til Slytherin-kollegiet i aften?" spurgte Lucius.

"Ja," svarede Sirius. "Samme tid men andet sted."

"Ja," sagde Lucius og Sirius rejste sig langsomt og forlod depotet og begav sig på vej til infirmeriet hvor han blev mødt af Remus, der sad og ventede udenfor.

"Pomfrey vil ikke have nogen ind endnu," sagde han da han så Sirius komme op til afsatsen foran indgangen til hospitalsfløjen.

"Ved du noget om James' tilstand?" spurgte Sirius bekymret.

"Både Snape og James har mistet blod," sagde Remus og så sigende på Sirius der sukkede tungt. "Jeg ved ikke hvorfor."

"Lucius sagde han tog flugten inden James og Snape røg i totterne på hinanden," sagde Sirius.

"Tror du Snape har fået "noget ind"?" spurgte Remus.

"Tvivler," sagde Sirius. "Kun ved en dåb bliver man til en vampyr."

"Hm, ok," sagde Remus. De hørte fodtrin og så McGonagall troppe op foran indgangen til Ponfreys domæne.

"Sirius, du må hellere følge med," sagde hun. Sirius sukkede og gav Remus et sidste, håbløst blik.

"Hvis Lucius leder efter mig så giv ham kodeordet til Gryffindor-opholdsstuen," sagde Sirius og fulgte nedtrykt med McGonagall til Dumbledores velkendte gemakker, gargoylestatuen der flyttede sig ved de særeste kodeord der altid ændrede sig.

De kom op til kontoret, hvor Dumbledore som altid puslede rundt. Fawkes sad på sin pind og lignede en halvt plukket høne. McGonagall forlod dem og Sirius stod stille og betragtede Dumbledore der pludselig vendte sig og så på ham.

"Kom nærmere, Black, jeg bider jo ikke," sagde han spøgefuldt og Sirius tog sig i sin forbeholdne arrogance og gik hen til skrivebordet og satte sig foran Dumbledore der også satte sig bag skrivebordet og så på Sirius.

"Det kan vel ikke undre dig at jeg har fået nys om dig og hr. Malfoys små videnudvekslinger og lektioner," sagde Dumbledore.

"Nej, rektor," sagde Sirius.

"Men jeg må bede jer begge om at stoppe øjeblikkeligt," sagde Dumbledore.

"Hvad?" udbrød Sirius.

"Jeg har intet problem med de herres forhold, men at direkte praktisere jeres evner er imod skolens idealer," sagde Dumbledore.

"Det kan du ikke mene, jeg har brug for den viden," sagde Sirius.

"Vi har ikke i sinde at oplære mørkevæsner," sagde Dumbledore strengt. Sirius brød gennem hans tankeforsvar og så intet andet end idealer og klarhed.

"Det kan du ikke mene, jeg troede du var en mere retfærdig og empatisk menneskekender," sagde Sirius og rejste sig.

"Overvej mit udsagn, Black," sagde Dumbledore. "Der er desværre ikke meget andet jeg kan gøre end dette. Og tænk dig om, hvis jeg virkelig kun gjorde det på grund af min egen overbevisning om retfærdighed tager du fejl. Tro mig, udfaldet bliver alt andet end hvad du ønsker."

Sirius forlod kontoret skummende af vrede og forbitrelse og fortvivlelse.

Han mødte Remus foran Gryffindor tårnet, og Remus fulgte ham tavst ind i opholdsstuen og direkte derfra til sovesalen. Sirius havde aldrig givet efter for sin vrede eller sorg og grædt over sin egen skæbne, men i de minutter var der ikke meget tilbage af den viljestyrke han plejede at bære med sig rundt i verden. Han smed sig på sin seng og hulkede uhæmmet mens Remus blot sad ved siden af ham og gav ham sin selvbeherskelse tilbage mere eller mindre, i form af en venskabelig hånd på hans højre skulder. Til sidst holdt Sirius inde og satte sig op mere eller mindre og gned sine brændende, røde øjne og så på Remus.

"Var han meget slem?" spurgte Remus forsigtigt men med den vedholdende ro der fik Sirius til at tage en dyb indånding og føle sig tryg og rolig.

"Ja, han påstod at jeg skulle stoppe mit venskab med Lucius," sagde Sirius og satte sig langsomt op ved siden af Remus.

"Hvorfor?" spurgte Remus.

"Han gav mig ingen yderligere forklaring, kun at udfaldet ikke bliver hvad jeg ønsker," sagde Sirius. "Men jeg forstår det ikke."

Remus så tankefuldt og fjernt ud af vinduet. "Måske burde du snakke med Lucius? Måske har de faktisk frabedt ham om at mødes med dig, og nu hvor det alligevel sker, siger de til dig at du skal bakke ud af det fordi de er bange for ham og hans evner," sagde han og så på Sirius.

"Jeg kan forstå det hvis Lucius stod i ledtog med Du-ved-hvem, men det tvivler jeg altså på," sagde Sirius. "Det kan godt være at han er i Slytherin, det kan godt være at han er et mørkevæsen med speciale i sort magi, men jeg tror altså ikke på det hvis nogen sagde det."

"Det var også bare en tanke," indskød Remus uskyldigt.

"Jeg bebrejder dig ikke noget, jeg tænkte det da også i starten af skoletiden, men på den anden side virker det for ulogisk. Hvis han skulle stå i ledtog med Du-ved-hvem ville Dumbledore så overhovedet tage ham ind som elev?"

"Nej, det er sandt," sagde Remus og de blev tavse for en stund. Udenfor var solen ved at gå ned, blodrød og kuglerund over Den forbudte Skov, hvor tusmørkeskyggerne krøb frem mellem stammerne og gjorde træernes silhuetter skarpe og tydeligt opridsede mod den brændende himmel med de tunge skyer der vejrede horisonten i øst. Solen var på vej ned i en sæk, og langt borte glimtede lynene.

"Det trækker op," sagde Sirius.

"Er det ikke lidt unormalt med torden i november?" spurgte Remus.

"Jo, men den har jo også været ret lun i forhold til sidste år, ikke?" sagde Sirius. "Nu kommer kulden og de lange nætter med mørket der borer sig ind i knoglerne."

Remus så forundret på Sirius der blot stirrede ud af vinduet. "Du _er_ altså forandret," sagde Remus.

"Er det så sært?" spurgte Sirius.

"Ikke når du kommer sammen med en mandlig blondine fra Slytherin," svarede Remus og de lo begge to en stille, ens latter. Sirius sukkede. Ja, der var vel en grund til alting der i livet, men mens han sad og så ud af vinduet mærkede han også tidens vinger der susede forbi ham som en lind strøm af alt, ord, suk, berøringer, blikke, lyde, ansigtsudtryk på ansigter han aldrig havde set før. Lucius havde brugt lang tid på at lære ham om at sanse tidens bølger, og der sad han, omgivet af den som om han var placeret i en lille glaskuppel der var sunket ned på bunden af et oprørt hav. Remus sad ved siden af ham og betragtede sin ven, det unge ansigt, det krøllede, lange, mørke hår og de mørke øjne der kunne brænde som kul med dybe gløder. Der var sandelig mere over Sirius end Remus havde turdet håbe på.

James og Snape kom ikke til aftensmad og Pomfrey bad udtrykkeligt alle besøgende om at vente til næste dag for at patienterne kunne komme sig, så Remus og Sirius tilbragte aftenen i hinandens selskab som altid indtil Sirius afbrød deres lektiebearbejdning og rejste sig. Remus rynkede panden og så op.

"Hvor skal du hen?" spurgte han sagte. Der var en hel del i opholdsstuen ud over dem.

"Jeg skal mødes med Lucius i aften," sagde han.

"Hvordan var hans tilstand egentlig efter slagsmålet?" spurgte Remus der helt havde glemt alt om ham.

"Tålelig," svarede Sirius og gik gennem stuen. "Vi ses engang, i nat, hvis du overhovedet er oppe når jeg er tilbage."

"Ja, hvis," sagde Remus og kiggede efter Sirius der vandrede ud af maleriet. Hvis du overhovedet kommer tilbage, tilføjede Remus' tanker stille og han kiggede tilbage på sine papirer. Måske skulle han så fordrive tiden med en lille visit hos James efter lukketid?

Han sneg sig op i sovesalen og fandt usynlighedskappen under James' seng. Han vidste hvor glad James var for den, og han lovede sig selv at passe på den da han slyngede den over sig. Han overvejede kort om han skulle gå gennem opholdsstuen, men det ville blive besværligt med alle de elever dernede, så i stedet tog han en snert af sin ulv frem og kravlede ud gennem vinduet.

Blæsten var hård, og regnen silede ned fra de tunge, sorte skyer. Et lyn flakkede efterfulgt meget kort tid efter af en dyb rumlende lyd. Remus valgte ikke at lægge mærke til det, men drog i stedet større opmærksom til sin klatretur. Det var langt, men magien tillod ham at hans hænder klæbede til stenene som var det Trylletape, og han klarede turen sikkert forbi alle forhindringer. Kappens hætte gled af et par gange, men til sidst fandt han ud af at han stadigvæk godt kunne orientere sig med den over hovedet og kravlede derefter videre. Han kom til hospitalsfløjen hvor natten var faldet på og lyset var slukket. Han kravlede op til gesimserne under vinduerne og spejdede efter James, der lå to vinduer henne, bag et forhæng. Han kravlede hen til vinduet nærmest hans vens sengeplads, tappede tre gange på glasset med en finger. Ingen reaktion. Han så rundt og opdagede en svaghed i hængslet til vinduet. Efter nogen tids baksen med det fik han løftet det af og sneget sig behændigt ind i hospitalsfløjen. Pomfrey kom hen og bandede højt over det dumme vejr og Remus overlod hende vinduet uden at røre hende. Han listede rundt til forhænget og skyndte sig ind inden Pomfrey overvejede at der kunne være en anden synder end vejret. Her fandt han James, der lå og døsede med et drop i armen. Så snart Remus trådte derhen åbnede James øjnene og så rundt.

"Remus?" hviskede han sagte.

"Jeg er under usynlighedskappen," sagde Remus. "Jeg tillod mig at låne den."

"Hugtand! Åh, for dælen hvor er jeg glad for at du kom," Remus kunne tydeligt høre at han havde besvær med at trække vejret, men der var ingen tydeligere tegn på skader.

"Hvad skete der? Hvorfor ligger du her stadig? Var det en meget kraftig forbandelse?" spurgte Remus og satte sig på stolen der også forsvandt ud af syne.

"Jeg ved ikke helt hvad der skete," sagde James. "I det ene øjeblik var Lucius der, det næste øjeblik ligger jeg fastlåst i en hård kamp med Snape. Han trak sig tilbage og forberedte en eller anden forbandelse, som jeg kun fik pareret halvt, så den ene halvdel ramte mig og den anden ham selv."

"Pomfrey sagde noget om at I havde mistet meget blod?" spurgte Remus og skævede til droppet.

"Ja, jeg tror det var forbandelsen, den kunne have gjort det af med mig hvis den havde ramt mig helt, men i stedet er der denne her fase mellem … ja, liv og død. Jeg har det bedre, meget godt faktisk, men Pomfrey vil bare have mig til at få det lidt bedre inden jeg kan forlade stuen. Det er det samme med Snape," han nikkede til et forhæng omkring en seng nede i den anden ende af fløjen. "Jeg er glad for at Dumbledore ikke er sådan en optimistisk jubelidiot der vil have os til at give hånd når vi kommer ud herfra, han ved at det hele bunder og grunder i …" James stoppede.

"I Lucius og Sirius' forhold?" spurgte Remus.

"Jeg troede at du sagde at de ikke havde noget?" sagde James uforstående.

"Det gjorde jeg heller ikke da jeg snakkede med dig," sagde Remus. "Det var først da Sirius kom tilbage at han afslørede nyheden der jo nok er gået som en steppebrand gennem hele skolen. Du og han er de mest populærer elever i Gryffindor, og Lucius er Slytherins perfekte, eftertragtede og forgudede elev. Tro mig, folk kender til deres gøren og laden som var det deres livsgrundlag. Og Snape var jo tydeligvis blevet stødt af Lucius' valg og ville have en forklaring som han ikke fik, og så … dig. Hvorfor kastede du dig så hovedkulds ind i kampen?"

"Jeg ved det ikke, fanden tog ved mig," sagde James og så væk fra Remus.

"Var du ked af det med Sirius?" spurgte Remus.

"Jeg ved det ikke, jeg ville ønske han selv havde fortalt mig det, at jeg havde kunnet se ham i øjnene og se at det ikke var løgn, ikke fordi jeg ikke tror dig," tilføjede han hurtigt, "men mere fordi at det er det en ægte ven kan, fortælle sine venner sandheden."

"Lucius vil ikke have at han skal fortælle det," sagde Remus tankefuldt, "og Dumbledore har jo egentlig forsøgt at holde det hemmeligt af hensyn til både Lucius og Sirius og de konsekvenser det ville få hvis forældrene hørte om det. Så på sin hvis har Sirius jo gjort det rigtige, og fordi at han nu har levet med det i så lang tid har han ikke nogen god grund til at fortælle det når han nu kan holde det hemmeligt."

"Men hvorfor, Remus?" spurgte James en smule håbløst. "Han ved jo at han kan fortælle os alt, hvad det skal være, selv at han ikke er straight!"

"Spørgsmålet er ikke om han kan, spørgsmålet er om han ønsker det," sagde Remus. "Han kan indse det ligeså mange gange han vil, acceptere det og erkende det, men om han så ønsker at vi skal indvies i hans liv som vampyr og hans privatliv på en gang afhænger af hans ønske om det."

"Hvad nu hvis vi vil og han ikke?" spurgte James.

"Ja, så kan vi nok godt glemme det," sagde Remus. "Han ville gerne have været her, han var her senere i dag for at se dig, men Pomfrey ville ikke have ham ind før i morgen. Og vi kunne ikke være under usynlighedskappen begge to, så han tog over til Lucius for at besøge ham i stedet."

James sukkede og lukkede øjnene. "Tak for dit besøg, Remus, men jeg tror hellere at du må gå før Pomfrey bliver mistænksom," sagde han.

"Ja, selvfølgelig," sagde Remus og rejste sig. "Vi ses."

Og han banede sig vej tilbage til vinduet og ud igen efter at have gjort Pomfrey vrissen over vejret igen, og han tog flugten tilbage til sovesalen i Gryffindor-tårnet.

Sirius listede sig gennem katakomberne i ly af skyggerne. Alt var tyst. Han blev et par gange passeret af snakkende Slytherin-elever, men han slog sine tanker om spøgefuldheder hen. Ikke endnu, tænkte han og gik videre. Han kom til den velkendte korridor, og så Lucius vente ved den skjulte indgang til Slytherin-kollegiets opholdsstue. Han gik bort derfra og mødte Sirius på halvvejen.

"Det er måske ikke så smart at du kommer med ind efter dagens påstyr," sagde han. Sirius kunne se at hans flækkede læbe var blevet helet på magisk vis uden noget ar.

"Nej, du har måske ret," sagde Sirius eftertænksomt.

"Kom, jeg kender et bedre sted," sagde Lucius og tog Sirius blidt i armen. Han ledte ham bort fra katakomberne via genveje og smutveje, som Sirius aldrig havde set før. Han ville forsøge at memorere dem så de kunne indfældes på kortet, men han var opslugt af Lucius' eftertænksomme mine.

"Hvad tænker du på?" spurgte Sirius efter nogen tid.

"Snape og din ven, Potter," svarede Lucius.

"De har det sikkert fint," sagde Sirius.

"Din ven var meget impulsiv da han sprang ind i kampen," sagde Lucius. "Hvorfor tror du han gjorde det?"

"Han var vred," svarede Sirius. "Det var han også i morges. Efter at jeg var kommet tilbage – sent – var han gået i seng og da han, og jeg, vågnede tidligt var han den første til at gå. Han sagde han ville til at træne Quidditch tidligere, men jeg tvivler."

"Det gør jeg også," svarede Lucius. "Dine observationer er værd at reflektere over. Både Snape og James var vrede, og det gik ud over mig."

"Det kunne ligeså vel have været mig," svarede Sirius.

De var kommet til en lang, øde korridor højt oppe. Lucius var stopped foran en dør.

"Hvad har du mest brug for lige nu?" spurgte han og så på Sirius, der så tilbage, en smule overrasket og forundret over spørgsmålet.

"Må jeg være helt ærlig?" spurgte han og rykkede umærkeligt tættere på Lucius og døren.

"Ganske," svarede Lucius med et lille smil, der gjorde selv den mest brændende kærlighedsfølelse til skamme i Sirius' øjne.

"Dig og et sted hvor alt kan ske uden at nogen kan anklage os for noget," svarede Sirius.

"Lad os se om det kan lade sig gøre," svarede Lucius og vendte sig mod døren som han åbnede og tog Sirius med ind bag. Først var det mørkt men derefter viste et stort rum sig. Næsten som et gammelt slot eller skibet i en katedral med en stor, smuk krystallysekrone der hang oppe under det hvælvede loft og lod sit blide lys bade alting i et vidunderligt, drømme-agtigt skær. Bag dem stod døren lukket. Foran dem strakte sig et langt bord med stole omkring og bag det igen, ved endevæggen stod en bred dobbeltseng med sengestolper af rosentræ, sengehimmel af tungt velour og gardiner ligeså. På bordet stod adskillige lys i mange armede kandelabre og brændte fredeligt. Væggene var dækket af tunge, mørkerøde draperier og gobeliner fra en svunden fortid samt oliemalerier, portrætter af magikere som selv Lucius kun kunne sætte få navne på.

"Perfekt," sagde Lucius og gik frem i rummet. Sirius stod stadig ved døren, stakåndet af mystikken og den drømmeagtige skønhed der hvilede i rummets atmosfære.

"Hvad er det her for et sted?" spurgte Sirius og fulgte i Lucius' fodtrin hen mod sengen.

"Fornødenhedsrummet," svarede Lucius og stoppede ved sengen og vendte sig mod Sirius. "Og jeg må sige din fornødenhed er ganske betragteligt stor."

"Jeg er god til at _have brug for_," sagde Sirius og stoppede foran Lucius. "Ingen lektion i aften?"

"Absolut ikke," svarede Lucius med et sigende blik.

"Snakkede du også med Dumbledore i dag?" spurgte Sirius.

"Ja, to gange," svarede Lucius. "Han er ikke glad for mig."

"Og jeg er ikke glad for ham," sagde Sirius. "Jeg snakkede med ham. Han sagde vi skulle stoppe lektionerne."

Lucius brød ud i en blid, afdæmpet latter der dog tog til i styrke i det store rum. Han tog et skridt tættere på Sirius og strøg hans kind blidt.

"Hvis ikke et menneske kan se hvad det er, kan en vampyr ikke se hvad den skal søge og hvis en vampyr ikke kan se hvad den er, kan et menneske ikke se hvad det skal undgå," sagde han filosofisk og gådefuldt. "Ser du det ikke? Han frygter os, han frygter os som han frygter Du-Ved-Hvem."

"Hvad er dine planer?" spurgte Sirius.

"Langsigtede?" spurgte Lucius tilbage.

"Ja."

"Ved det ikke."

"Og dine kortsigtede?"

"Det overlader jeg til din fantasi."

Sirius smilede men svarede ikke, for der var intet svar. Han kunne kun alt for godt forestille sig hvad hans fantasi skreg på, og Lucius så det udmærket og efterkom hans ønske ved at tage det sidste halve skridt der udgjorde afstanden mellem dem og kysse Sirius' læber. Det var blidt i starten men skiftede snart med begges voksende ønske om noget der kunne blive dobbelt så udfaldsrigt som et kys. Med en hurtig besværgelse havde Lucius klædt dem begge af og Sirius lod sig overvælde af den knugende følelse der hvilede dybt i ham og sendte Lucius ned i sengen hvorefter han selv fulgte. Men uanset hvad han gjorde kunne han aldrig fortrænge Lucius til sengens dyne –og pudelag. Den unge, vilde sjæl var over ham før han vidste af det og tog sig ikke af Sirius' ønsker. Og Sirius indså også, efter nogen tid at der ikke var meget andet at gøre end at tage dominationen til sig igen og underkaste sig de bydende berøringer og fængslende kys hvilket til dels ikke generede ham og som han ikke umiddelbart opfattede før han lå begravet i madras og puder og dyne. Luften gav ham kuldegysninger hvor den ramte hans blottede, brændvarme hud. Lucius var over ham konstant, holdt ham nede, bød ham at gøre hans ønsker, pressede sig ind hvor han kunne og sørgede for at afgive lige dele kærlighed som kropsvæske og som domination. Vidunderet bestod af det frigørende, smerte –og nydelsesfulde klimaks hvor alting i korte splitsekunder gik op i en højere enhed der ikke ville kunne genkaldes af noget levende væsen.

Lucius så fredfyldt ned på Sirius, der smilede varmt og trak den rene krop til sig mens han lod sine læber opsluge de nøgne brystvorter, den veltrænede krop der næsten kunne fungere som et kraftværk i sig selv. Sveden drev af den perleblege og silkebløde hud, og Sirius tog det til sig som en livsgivende nektar. Han mærkede en ny lugt og så op på Lucius der med skrævende ben, knæ i madrassen på hver side af han, sad over ham. En tynd revne var åbnet i den glatte hud lige under kravebenet, i brystet, skåret op af en lang, skarp negl, og den røde, livgivende væske løb langsomt ned over den blege hud. Sirius lod sig ikke sige det to gange. Han rykkede opad og hans læber klistrede med det samme til det åbne sår. Han mærkede Lucius presse hans hoved tættere til sig med armene og han så op i sengehimlen, gispede i forenet smerte og nydelse. Sirius trak sig bort, en dråbe blod løb fra hans mundvig og Lucius var der straks som et lyn og lod sin tungespids fjerne det med få, lange strøg inden den søgte mod de blodige læber som den omhyggeligt kærtegnede for at fjerne den mindste dråbe inden den søgte ind mellem læberne og tog til i sine undersøgelser og udrensninger. Guldet ved det bestod i den delte skat, blod for kærlighed, et bånd der var stærkere end Sirius anede, den farligste og stærkeste magi af alle. Lucius kendte til den, kendte den kun alt for godt og herskede derfor over den i et så bredt omfang at han tillod sig selv at skabe sin egen tjener i Sirius' form. Hvad Sirius ikke anede var at det ville binde ham på den ene eller den anden måde til mørket, for evigt.

* * *

Guld skyer ikke sol, men sol kan skye til 

Da Sirius vågnede lå han i sin egen seng. Han havde ingen anelse om hvordan fanden han var kommet dertil, men i det mindste var han da kommet tilbage. Han så ud af vinduet og så det svage lys. Det var fredag. Han så over mod Remus' seng der var tom. Han så mod James' der også var tom, han så Peters seng: også tom. Han satte sig op med et ryk men smerterne i hans ryg og længere nede bød ham at ligge sig ned igen før han overhovedet havde været oppe og vende i retsiddende stilling. Han kastede et blik på sin rodede seng og så pletter af en karakter som selv ikke det uøvede øje kunne genkende som andet end blod. Han følte sig svag og havde en følelse af at sengelinned klistrede til ham – og det var ikke varmens skyld. Han sukkede og stønnede og begravede ansigtet i hænderne. I det samme øjeblik gik døren op og Remus gik ind. Han gik hen til sengen og kiggede ind bag gardinet, og Sirius så direkte op i de klare, ravgyldne øjne.

"Godmorgen," sagde Remus og satte sig. "Jeg troede du sov. Der er ikke mere morgenmad, men jeg tænkte at du næppe behøvede noget," han skævede til blodpletterne, "efter sidste nat."

"Hvad … hvordan … er jeg kommet her?" spurgte Sirius.

"Spørg mig ikke, jeg kan kun huske at du kom vaklende ind noget over tre i nat og smed dig i sengen," svarede Remus. "Du var totalt smurt ind i blod."

"Sært. Jeg har ingen ide om hvordan jeg kom ud af …" han stoppede.

"Fornødenhedsrummet?" spurgte Remus sigende.

"Hvordan vidste du det?" spurgte Sirius forbavset.

"Kortet," sagde Remus. "Jeg tillod mig James en visit og da jeg kom tilbage så jeg at I gik derind. Jeg gemte det under min pude."

"Hvordan havde James det?" spurgte Sirius.

"Bedre end værst," svarede Remus. "Han håber han kan nå at komme ud inden fuldmåne."

Sirius nikkede og sukkede dybt. "Damn," sagde han stille.

"Var I sammen igen?" spurgte Remus.

"Ja," svarede Sirius.

"Og det var lige fantastisk og grusomt?" spurgte Remus. Sirius så på ham med et forvirret blik. "Jeg har tilladt mig at læse lidt i dine bøger mens du har været til lektioner hos Lucius. Vampyrer dyrker sex på en meget voldsbetinget måde i menneskers øjne."

"Måske," sagde Sirius. "Han døbte mig."

"Wow," sagde Remus stille.

"Der er ingen synderlig ændring," sagde Sirius.

"Endnu," tilføjede Remus. "Det kommer."

"Hvordan kommer man ud af sådan noget?" spurgte Sirius.

"Aner det ikke," svarede Remus. "Jeg kan ikke svare på det. Men kom nu, jeg var i hospitalsfløjen tidligere. Pomfrey lovede mig at jeg kunne komme ind midt på formiddagen, det er snart. Kom i tøjet og kom med."

"Jeg tror jeg hellere vil have et bad før jeg går nogen steder," sagde Sirius. "Det her … blod og … snask … klæber til mig overalt."

Remus gav ham et smil. "Kender det godt. Skynd dig nu op så."

Sirius fulgte rådet og fandt vej til badeværelset hvor de værste efterladenskaber blev skyllet af i det store badekar. Sirius tog sig god tid og slettede alle spor.

Klokken var langt over elleve inden han stod klar i Gryffindor-opholdsstuen sammen med Remus og Peter. De tog turen sammen til hospitalsfløjen hvor en modvillig Madam Pomfrey lod dem komme ind og besøge deres ven. James sad op i sengen og bød dem velkommen med et træt smil, selv Sirius fik et glimt af et smil fra de trætte øjne.

"James, hvordan går det?" spurgte Remus opmuntrende

"Bedre end min fjende," svarede James og så hen mod det forhæng der skærmede for Snapes seng. Der var ingen at se.

"Hvornår er du oppe igen?" spurgte Peter.

"Så snart Pomfrey tillader mig at turde," sagde James. Sirius lo en stille latter og James sendte ham et lille blik med et glimt i øjet. "Hun lader sig ikke kue, på den anden side ved hun hvad der er bedst for mig."

"Så der er håb forude?" spurgte Sirius.

"Jah, sådan, et lille håb om at jeg engang i aften kan komme væk fra hende," sagde James og mødte hans blik for første gang i meget lang tid, syntes Sirius, hvilket heller ikke var helt usandt.

"Lad os håbe det," sagde Remus. Pomfrey afbrød dem ved at genne dem ud under hårdnakkede formaninger om at hendes patienter skulle have ro til at komme sig.

Besøget hos James var en lille hjertestyrkende ting til Sirius håb om igen at kunne snakke med sin ven. Selvom James havde lydt noget forbeholden men ikke desto mindre frisk. Men bitterheden var stadig at spore. Remus fortalte Sirius om James og sin samtale og for Sirius lød det til at James efterhånden havde tilgivet ham men dog havde vendt sin vrede mod Lucius og Snape. Sirius var forbløffet men måske også vred over dette. Han kunne ikke se meningen i at rette ens vrede mod nogen bare fordi de var i et andet kollegie. Så skulle James vel også hade alle fra Huffelpuff og Ravenclaw, hvilket ikke lod til at være tilfældet.

James kom ud samme aften og det første Røverne gjorde var at skabe lidt ravage på skolen så atmosfæren blødte op. Selvom James insisterede på at lade det gå ud over Slytherinerne var Sirius meget mod dette, og uden indvendinger blev James nød til at indse at nogle ting var blevet ændret under hans fravær. Remus, der godt nok var blevet betroet Sirius' oplevelser under strenge formaninger om ikke at fortælle noget til nogen, forklarede James lidt om tingenes gang, og James lod til at tage dette med en kold, afventende mine. Remus forsøgte gang på gang at overbevise ham om at han intet kunne gøre ved det, men James lod til at være af en anden opfattelse end Remus

Om aftenen blev James' tilbagevenden fejret, først i storsalen under middagen og senere i Gryffindors opholdsstue. Sirius og Remus holdt sig i baggrunden og lod deres ven tage rampelyset efter de få dage der glimrede i hans fravær med et ensidigt hændelsesforløb, for Remus' vedkommende i hvert fald. Han betragtede Sirius, der blev mere og mere stille og fjern i løbet af aftenen og mens festen langsomt døde ud og folk begyndte at fortrække til deres respektive gemakker, så han Sirius stående et kort splitsekund ved udgangen til Gryffindor-tårnet inden han var væk. Dette undrede Remus meget, eftersom han fulgte efter, ud af tårnet og stod ude midt på den mørklagte gang. Han havde vænnet sig til at gå med kortet i lommen og trak det nu frem og gennemgik alle etager og gange. Hverken Lucius eller Sirius var at se på kortet nogen steder. Han vendte det til udendørsarealerne og så først da de to prikker bevæge sig udenfor. Han så hen mod deres mål og frøs.

Nej, nej, nej, NEJ, NEJ, NEJ!!!

Remus vendte tilbage til opholdsstuen og fandt James midt i et slag troldmandslynskak mod Peter, der fik lammetæsk af løbere og springere og tårne. Det gik for hurtigt til at han kunne følge med hvilket resulterede i en skakmat i løbet af fem minutter. Det var på dette tidspunkt Remus valgte at bryde ind.

"Venner, vi har et problem," sagde Remus. Han viste dem kortet og de forstod. Peter, der selvfølgelig ikke forstod en brik blev sat til at vente på at Remus og James' vendte tilbage med Sirius.

"Det her går ikke," sagde Remus mens han og James sneg sig gennem entréhallen og mod den store port. De gik under usynlighedskappen.

"Hvordan tror du at det her er gået til?" spurgte James.

"Aner det ikke," sagde Remus. "Jeg ved kun, og det er nok desværre den største faktor i dette cirkus, at Lucius døbte Sirius i nat."

"Døbte?" spurgte James forvirret.

"Lod ham drikke sit blod," svarede Remus. "Det et noget vampyrer kan gøre ved hinanden. Den der bliver døbt står i evig tjeneste til døberen. Det er sådan lidt sært, meget symbolsk."

"En smule kristent," mumlede James lavmælt. Remus smilede over kommentaren men lod det gå i sig selv igen. Det var ikke tidspunktet for dem at være glade på. De stoppede halvvejs gennem hallen da de hørte stemmer og så skygger på væggen i en buet gang der mundede ud i entréhallen.

"Hurtigt, gem dig, skynd os!" sagde James og Remus trak ham med hen bag et mindre kosteskab der stod ene og forladt og klar til kassering. De kiggede frem og ventede, men intet skete i lang tid.

"Hvad var det?" spurgte Remus med en lettere knurrende tone.

"Aner det ikke," sagde James og så på Remus, der stod sammenkrummet og trak vejret med besvær. "Hey, hvad sker der?" spurgte han, men nåede ikke meget længere da Remus' forpinte, sammentrukne ansigt afslørede de kendte træk.

Inden fuldmåne, ja, det havde James lovet, at han ville komme ud fra hospitalsfløjen, men Remus havde glemt alt med Sirius i tankerne.

Det _var_ fuldmåne.

Forvandlingen kunne træde i kraft når det skulle være inden for de næste ti minutter. James tog ingen chancer og forvandlede sig omgående til sin animagus-form og gelejdede Remus med sig ud ved at tage den allerede heftigt svækkede krop over ryggen og galloperede ud af porten og satte kursen mod slagpopplen og den hemmelige tunnel der ledte til Det hylende Hus. Han ville ikke turde vente på Madam Pomfrey. Han læssede Remus af og forvandlede sig igen og samlede en pind op fra græsset i nærheden af træet og gik tættere på den tykke rod og undgik behændigt de baskende, vrede grene, der hamrede mod jorden omkring ham. Det lykkedes ham dog uden større besvær at komme tæt på roden og slå pinden mod træet så grenene stoppede deres morderiske tendenser, og han kunne fragte Remus sikkert ind gennem tunnelen på sin ryg og gå den lange vej til Det hylende Hus. Han havde Sirius i baghovedet på hele turen, kortet lå forsvarligt i hans lomme, tryllestaven var fremme og lyste op på den ujævne, bugtede vej foran ham. Han skyndte sig gennem tunnelen og kom til sidst til den forhenværende beboede del af huset, hvor han søgte mod soveværelset og smed Remus på sengen. Den tunge krop virkede livløs, men de slørede øjne søgte stadig rundt i rummet. Han kunne se pupillen i de ravgyldne øjne skifte ofte fra dens normale runde form til den sprække-agtige, sorte form der viste at ulven var begyndt at vågne op til nattens dåd.

"Hvor … hvor er jeg?" mumlede Remus.

"Du er i sikkerhed, og du tager ikke et skridt væk herfra, jeg skal finde Sirius," sagde James og rejste sig fra varulvens leje. Remus vred sig klagende i de tiltagende kramper der kendetegnede metamorfosens start.

"Du må ikke gå, James," hviskede Remus. Sveden sprang frem på hans pande og han rev i trøjekravene der begyndte at snære alt for tæt. James var på benene med det samme og trak sig tilbage til døren. Han gik ud og lukkede døren forsvarligt og satte en gammel, ramponeret stol op for at dæmme op for et eventuelt forsøg fra Remus' side på at bryde den op. Han vendte sig og passerede ned af trappen der ledte op til den første etage og videre ned gennem dagligstuen da han hørte fodtrin fra det lille rum hvor indgangen fra skolen var. Han skyndte sig ind bag en gammel, stor reol og fulgte fra skyggerne en skikkelse der gik ud i rummet og hen forbi ham. I det svage lys fra nogle slørede ovenlysvinduer i den store stue så han konturerne af den velkendte høgenæse og det fedtede, sorte hår der næsten klæbede til det blege ansigt.

Snape. Åh, min gud, hvad fanden laver han her? Har han fulgt os på afstand? Hvorfor?

James valgte at kaste alle spørgende tanker bort i det samme øjeblik han hørte Snapes listende fodtrin på trappen og døren der blev brudt op ovenpå.

"Snape, kom væk derfra! Der er en varulv deroppe, se at kom væk!" skreg han af sine lungers fulde kraft og sprang frem fra sit skjulested og ud i hallen hvor trappen løb op til reposen ovenover. Snape var standset halvvejs oppe ad trappen og vendte sig mod James.

"Nå, så det er det der er hemmeligheden," snerrede han triumferende, men James' rædselsfyldte øjne fik ham til at snurre rundt på trinnet og se op. Varulven stod som et mægtigt tårn af muskler og strittende børster på reposen lige over ham. De lange, sylespidse tænder var blottet, fråden stod fra de vibrerende, sorte læber og de gule øjne lyste som klare flammer i nattemørket. James rev Snape ned fra trappen, og de løb hurtigere end de nogensinde havde løbet med lyden af de tunge ulvepoter, der hamrede i gulvet bag dem som ustandselige krigstrommer. De søgte mod udgangen, der ledte mod Hogwarts og flygtede gennem tunnelen uopmærksomme på hvilke skrammer og slag de fik fra væggene i den snævre gang. Deres sanser registrerede kun lyden af ulvepoterne der langsomt fortonede sig et sted bag dem og derefter et sørgmodigt, klagende hyl, der steg op bag dem og sendte ubehagelige kuldegysninger ned af deres rygge. Ulven havde mistet sit bytte.

De nåede ud til slagpoppelen og tog flugten videre over skolens arealer, da James pludselig kom i tanke om Sirius og standsede. Snape nåede ikke at opfatte hans pludselige stop og snublede ind i ham så de begge væltede om i græsset. James bandede og kom på benene igen. Han så ned på Snape, der rejste sig uden en undskyldning.

"Hvorfor var du dér?" spurgte James skarpt.

"Sirius havde fortalt mig hvordan jeg slap forbi slagpoppelen for at finde ud af hvor Remus forsvinder hen hver måned," svarede Snape.

James rynkede brynene og trak kortet op af sin lomme for at se hvor Sirius og Lucius kunne være. De var tæt på, en lysning nær den tykkere del af skoven. De var standset et par meter fra hinanden. Snape kiggede interesseret på kortet men sagde intet.

"Kom med," sagde James. "Der er vist én der skal stoppe sine små julelege nu."

"Er hævnens time kommet?" spurgte Snape mens de begav sig på vej.

"Nej, det her er en redningsaktion," svarede James kort. Han var ikke interesseret i at fortælle alverden til Snape, men i de få minutter der netop var passeret havde han indset at han havde brug for hans hjælp, og Snape havde indset, at hans hadefjende nummer et havde reddet hans liv.

De banede sig vej gennem krattet der langsomt blev tykkere og tykkere og til sidst blev erstattet af de meter høje træer der stod tæt omkring dem. Foran sig kunne de se et skær, blegt men med en rødlig farve. Det tonede frem mellem træstammerne for at tone ned igen og derefter vende tilbage endnu engang. Efter kortet at dømme var det i den samme retning som lyset at Sirius og Lucius var.

Sirius stod og så rundt i den runde lysning. Den bedøvende følelse i kroppen gav ham en afklaret, afslappet fornemmelse over det hele og han betragtede Lucius, der efterhånden var gået i ring omkring ham i forholdsvis lang tid og spredt det sære, glødende, røde pulver. Nogle gange kunne han se gnistre springe fra pulveret når det faldt på jorden, men ellers skete der intet. Han kunne høre Lucius' lave hvisken, opfattede ikke ét af ordene. Hans blik var en smule sløret. Hvad han så klarest var Lucius' statelige skikkelse, der vedblev at kredse om ham, og så transperante, rødlige vægge som opstod over pulveret på jorden. De blafredede som nordlys. Lucius gik i ring. Hvis Sirius kiggede på ringene af pulver, der blev mindre og mindre efterhånden som Lucius arbejdede sig længere indad, blev han ør i hovedet. Han så ned af sig selv. Hans skjorte stod åben, hans fødder var bare, bukserne var flængede. Kappen lå sammen med resten af hans tøj udenfor spiralen af det røde pulver i en bunke på jorden under det træ de netop havde rejst sig fra efter en velafsluttet "seance". Sirius havde et eller andet sted på fornemmelsen af at der var noget sært ved det hele, men han smilede stille til sig selv da Lucius endnu engang passerede hans synsvinkel. Han bar ikke andet end sine bukser. Den ranke krop var som en perle i en sort muslingeskal, det glimtende, sølvblonde hår svang og sejlede ned over skuldrene. Sirius' øjne fulgte ham grådigt men han vendte sig ikke. Han havde fået besked på ikke at vende sig.

Lucius var eftertænksom mens han udførte det omhyggelige arbejde. Han vidste at lærerne eller nogle nysgerrige elever specielt, kunne dukke op når som helst og så ville spillet være tabt, men tankevirksomheden måtte ikke gå hurtigere af den grund. Hvert et ord blev memoreret i hans tanker, hver sætning endevendt for kraftladninger og han søgte til sit yderste at koncentrerer sig så godt han kunne om pulveret, spiralen og Sirius, der stod som en zombie i midten, blikket rettet dovent og sløret mod mørket og armene hængende langs hans sider.

Lucius lo en stille latter i sit sind og begav sig videre gennem ritualet, mumlede de korrekte ord og nåede til slutningen, hvor han stoppede op direkte foran Sirius og tømte posens pulver ud på jorden som en rund cirkel der var afsluttet. Han så op mellem trækronerne, der slørede himlen med deres sorte arme, men smilede til sig selv. Det himmelske alfabet talte sandt både mellem spiralens linier og på nattehimlen. Han så tilbage på Sirius, hvis tomme, fredfyldte blik blev tilkendegivet ved at et par tunge øjenlåg lukkedes sløvt og åbnedes igen. Lucius mumlede et par få, utydelige ord igen og linierne glødede heftigt omkring dem og de nordlys-agtige vægge blafrede stærkt som gardiner i en trækvind fra et vindue.

Sirius stirrede blot på ham mens han opfattede armene der lagde sig om hans liv og trak ham tættere til sig og kyssede ham blidt.

James og Snape lagde sig i græsset og trak sig op til kanten af forhøjningen, der var som en skærm omkring lysningen og så ud fra deres skjul.

"Hvad er det?" spurgte James.

"Lucius har tegnet skitser til det i nogen tid, en kæmpemæssig spiral og tegnene fra det himmelsek alfabet mellem linierne. De skal helst svare til hvad der står på himlen. Han har aldrig fået så gode karakterer i astronomi som han har gjort i år. Han har siddet bøjet over stjernekort i timevis og forbundet dem med streger så de gav en masse symboler."

"Det himmelske alfabet?" mumlede James, der ikke kunne genkalde sig nogensinde at have hørt betegnelsen for et alfabet, der lød sådan.

"Det skulle siges at være ekstrem stærk magi," svarede Snape. "Det og en cirkel hvorfra en lukket spiral går ud fra er lig med den største forening mellem magi, krop og sjæl. Elementerne hænger sammen i cirklen mens livet er en evig spiral, der hele tiden bliver større og større.

"Men hvad så her i midten?" spurgte James.

"Ved det ikke, men jeg gætter på noget med livets begyndelse," svarede Snape. James så på ham.

"Hvor ved du alt det her fra?" spurgte han. Snape gav ham et listigt, koldt smil.

"Man har vel læst sine lektier og studier," svarede han snedigt.

"Hvordan bryder man så sådan én?" spurgte James og så tilbage på Sirius og Lucius, der lod til at være låst fast i et hårdt, grådigt kys. Spiralens linier glødede stærkere ellers var der intet at se for dem.

"Det kan man ikke," svarede Snape. "De to der er forbundet deri udgør tilsammen en magisk tilstrømning fra et eller andet metaplan, der ikke bare kan brydes. Deres magiske kræfter går til et maksimum mens det står på og ved slutningen er de fordoblet. Det er ikke til at se, men det virker sådan. Det er en psykisk kraft. Større udholdenhed samt en udstråling, der ikke kan måles med menneskelige karakterer," Snape så på James. "Du-Ved-Hvem udførte det samme ritual med Lucius engang."

James måbede. "Hvordan ved du det?" spurgte han himmelfalden.

"Jeg overværede det," svarede Snape og så på spiralen igen. "Og Lucius har tydeligvis ikke tænkt sig at nøjes med en enkelt gang, så han valgte sig en anden at udføre det sammen med, en uvidende og uforstående person, der er brændt op indefra af kærlighed og naivitet."

"Sirius er ikke naiv," sagde James en smule vredt. "Han er måske en smule impulsiv, men ikke naiv."

"Når man finder sammen med en anden af sin slags i den tro at man kan ophæve det, så er man sandelig naiv," svarede Snape. "Lucius' planer har altid bare været at få ham med til det her, så han kan tappe mere kraft fra metaplanet. Det handler måske om kærlighed, men jeg tvivler på at det fra Lucius' side har været andet end ønsket om at få fingrene i mere magt. Han er næsten ligeså stærk som Du-Ved-Hvem, men se på hans alder, han er næsten lige blevet sytten. Hvor gammel er Du-Ved-Hvem?"

"Ja tak, det aner jeg virkelig ikke," svarede James. "Det jeg ved, er at Sirius skal ud af det her, og det med det samme."

"Ja, du får dit hyr med det," svarede Snape. "Kom, vi må nok hellere komme tilbage til skolen."

"Jam-… hva', kan man ikke forhindre det her i at ske?" spurgte James.

"Nej, ikke medmindre du går tilbage og finder en modbesværgelse og en person, der er stærk nok til at kaste den," svarede Snape. "Og du skal desuden også have de rigtige bøger, og det er kun Lucius der har dem."

"Kan du ikke hugge dem?" spurgte James.

"Ha, hugge Lucius' bøger!" lo Snape. "Han har dem låst inde i en metalkasse under sin seng, og der er mindst syv forskellige nøgler og sytten huller, der kan bruges, og hvis de forkerte bruges bliver kassens indhold brændt."

"Hvordan ved du det?" spurgte James.

"Jeg har set den engang, han viste mig hvordan han kunne fjerne alle ugerningsredskaber ganske gratis og uden at nogen lærere fandt ud af det," svarede Snape.

"Ugerningsr-…"

"Du vil ikke vide det alligevel, kom nu med tilbage," sagde Snape, og James og han gik bort fra forhøjningen. Det sidste James nåede at se var det røde, dystre lys og hans ven omfavnet af hans fjende.

De vendte tilbage til skolen og skiltes uden et ord igen. James var ikke sikker på om han skulle spørge Snape om hjælp til at få Sirius ud af den pinlige knibe, han sad i. Og så var der jo også lige Remus at tænke på. James så Snape forsvinde ned til trappen, der førte ned til katakomberne. James sukkede tungt og så på den halvt åbne port, så den lille bylt ved kosteskabet, der skulle forestille hans usynlighedskappe. Han tog den på og begav sig tilbage mod slagpoppelen, gennemgik samme proces som før og gik ned i tunnelen. På vejen forvandlede han sig til sin animagus-form og tog usynlighedskappen i munden. Han kom til huset og så Remus i dagligstuen.

Ulven sad i et hjørne. Den havde kradse –og skrabesår på skuldrene og over brystet, men det var ikke så slemt som det kunne være. James satte sig på gulvet i nærheden af ulven og iagttog den. Han vidste, at han ville holde sig vågen hele natten, men ulven var rastløs og ville stadig ikke andet end at sidde i sit hjørne.

James var tålmodig, men efterhånden som natten gik, blev der hårdere at holde sig vågen, og han døsede hen til sidst og vågnede ved de første, halvkvalte fuglepip et sted. Remus lå på gulvet i sin krog, nøgen og med huden revet op, blodet var størknet i de lange flænger han havde påført sig selv. James forvandlede sig til sin normale krop og gik ud gennem døren til hallen og op til de øvre etager og fandt Remus' tøj på gulvet. Det var stadig i god nok stand. Han havde trods alt nået at smide det inden metamorfosen havde taget hans menneskelige bevidsthed.

James gik tilbage til Remus i dagligstuen og vækkede ham. Han var ør og fortumlet og forkommen, og James hjalp ham i tøjet og ud af huset. Det endte med at han bar ham på sin ryg gennem hele tunnelen og kom ud ved slagpopplen igen. Remus sagde ikke et ord. Måske var der ingen grund til det, men James vidste at han ville huske den fært som en Varulv kender og reagerer bedst på: lugten af menneskeblod.

De banede sig vej gennem det øde slot. Mørket var stadig til at tage og føle på da det jo var et sted mellem november og december. James kunne ikke huske ugedagen, han gættede på at det var lørdag, men han havde ingen anelse om datoen. Det måtte være engang i starten af december. Han gik den vante gang til hospitalsfløjen og Pomfrey modtog Remus med sit sædvanelige nedslukte udtryk.

"Varulve, vampyrer, hvad tænker han dog på?" sukkede hun og smækkede døren i for næsen af James efter at han havde afleveret sin ven i hendes varetægt. Han gættede på at "han" var Dumbledore.

Han gik tilbage mod Gryffindor, men på vej omkring et hjørne opfangede han lyden af fodtrin og lave stemmer. Han genkendte den ene som Lucius'.

"Han burde være død, hvad gik galt?" hvislede han.

"Jeg ved det jo ikke, Lucius, noget tyder på at nogen reddede ham mens vi var i skoven," svarede den anden stemme. Det tog noget tid inden James forstod at det faktisk var Sirius' stemme, med en svag forandring. I forhold til den før lettere skurrende og dybe stemme havde den nu en renere, dybere og langt smukkere klang end den før havde haft. Han turde ikke se om hjørnet selvom han bemærkede at fodtrinene var på vej væk.

"Men du fortalte ham hvordan han skulle finde din ven efter forvandlingen, ikke?" spurgte Lucius.

"Jo, det sagde du jo at jeg skulle," svarede Sirius.

"Der er ikke andet at gøre end at blive ved med at prøve," svarede Lucius. "Se du at komme tilbage til dit tårn. Vi mødes igen i aften, eliksir-depotet, samme tid som altid."

"Ja," svarede Sirius og der blev stille et par sekunder. James kiggede til siden og opdagede vinduerne, der gengav et vue af gangen, han stod ved hjørnet af. Han kunne se dem, halvvejs nede af gangen med armene om hinanden. James drejede bort og søgte af en anden vej med blikket mod kortet. Han fulgte dem med blikket og søgte at komme foran Sirius hindret af mange smarte genveje som Sirius ellers aldrig brugte men lod til at kende og bruge oftere end normalt. James bandede hver gang en vej blev afskåret af hans efterfølger, men han regnede alligevel ud at tage den hemmelige gang bag gobelinen i stedet for nedgangen i en statues piedestal. Han ankom ved maleriet, gav kodeordet og skyndte sig ind og op i sovesalen, hvor Peter var gået under i løbet af natten. James kravlede hurtigt i seng uden at smide tøjet og lå og lyttede. Sirius fulgte få minutter efter og gik ind og lagde sig som en kludedukke på sengen med et tungt suk og støn. James lukkede øjnene og sagde til sig selv, at han ikke ville spørge om noget, men hans tanker skreg på at blive frigjort.

"Var det dig der fortalte Snape hvor Remus var?" spurgte han endelige. Han mærkede kun Sirius rykke lidt i sengen.

"Hvad rager det dig?" spurgte Sirius ligegyldigt. Ja, der var en tydelig forskel i stemmen, smukkere, renere, dybere men også køligere og mere distanceret. James tænkte Snapes ord igennem og priste sig et eller andet sted lykkelig for at den gamle stodder ikke var blevet dræbt.

"Var det?" spurgte James skarpt igen og rørte ikke på sig i sengen.

"Og hvad nu hvis det var?" spurgte Sirius.

"Han kunne være blevet dræbt," svarede James. "Det kan godt være at du er en vampyr, men der er en grund til at Dumbledor valgte at tage dig ind på Hogwarts og det var dels fordi han vidste at du ville blive til noget og fordi han stolede på at du ikke ville gøre nogen noget."

Han hørt Sirius sukke. "Du forstår ikke …" begyndte han tungt.

"Jo, Lucius ville have ham ryddet af vejen, og du bruger Remus som lokkedue og syndebuk," svarede James med en bitterhed, der skinnede ud i mørket som det glødende pulver havde gjort det om natten skoven.

"Jeg skulle efterkomme Lucius' ønske," svarede Sirius. James sukkede selv.

"Det bruger man altså ikke venner til," sagde han.

"Det kan være ligegyldigt, hvor er Remus nu?" spurgte Sirius.

"I hospitalsfløjen.," svarede James.

* * *

Ondskabens offer 

Remus vågnede op og fandt hospitalsfløjen ganske øde og forladt. Selv Pomfrey, der ellers normalt plejede at husere på disse egne var væk. Han satte sig op i sengen og lyttede. Der var ikke en lyd på hele skolen. Hvor var alle folk henne? Han mærkede sårene på kroppen, så ned på forbindingerne, der var blevet skiftet for nylig, men tænkte ikke nærmere over dem. Han hoppede ud og stod og svajede på gulvet, greb fat i sengegærdet for at holde balancen og så sig omkring. Udenfor faldt sneen tæt og vinden hylede. Han gøs og fortrængte tanken om hvad der var sket natten før. Han huskede lugten. Menneskeblod. Ulven i ham slumrede uroligt men det var dog en søvn. Han gik lidt rundt mellem sengene og vendte til sidst tilbage til sin egen seng hvor han puttede sig godt ned i den bløde madras og trak dynen tæt op til hagen og så rundt i rummet.

Døren gik op. Han kiggede derhen i håb om at nogen trådte ind, men der var ikke spor af nogen. Døren lukkedes igen, håndtaget blev presset ned.

"James?" spurgte han sagte.

"Hej, Hugtand," sagde James og slyngede usynlighedskappen af sig inden han gik hen til sin ven.

"Hvad skete der? Hvor er Sirius?" spurgte Remus bekymret. James satte sig på sengekanten. Hans hår var fyldt af snefnug der langsomt smeltede.

"Du har sovet, du kan måske ikke huske det hele helt," sagde James og han begyndte at fortælle om den forgangne nat. Remus skuttede sig ved tanken om at Sirius havde fortalt Snape hvor han blev forvandlet bare fordi Lucius ville af med sin ven.

"Du snakkede noget om en døbning, hvad går det ud på?" spurgte James.

"Dåben bliver brugt i sammenhæng med en transformation fra menneske til vampyr," svarede Remus. "Normalt er det noget med at den, der skal forvandles, får tappet sit blod af vampyren, der så afgiver en smule tilbage til den forvandlede, der derefter indtræder i blandt vampyrernes rækker. Dåben kan også bruges som et ritual vampyrer imellem hvor den, der giver blodet, automatisk bliver herre over den anden i kraft af dennes gavmildhed og tjenerens respekt eller taknemmelighed for gaven og dermed en sammenkædning med en underdanighed, der udspiller sig bagefter mellem de to, hvor herren kan få sin tjener til at gøre hvad det skal være, så længe der, i begges øjne, er en grund til dette."

"Og det ritual vi så i går, var det rigtigt det Snape han sagde?" spurgte James.

"Ja, det er helt korrekt," svarede Remus og sukkede. "Det ser ud til at vi er oppe mod store magter, hva'?"

"Måske," svarede James. "Jeg har fået Snape til at undersøge det nærmere."

"Hvor er alle folk henne?" spurgte Remus.

"Der har lige været Quidditch turnering," svarede James.

"Hvordan gik det?" Remus så ud i det heftige vejr.

"Vi tævede Ravenclaw og Huffelpuff sønder og sammen," sagde James.

"Og Slytherin?" spurgte Remus.

"Det gik ned," svarede James. "Lucius havde for godt styr på sine tropper til at vi kunne noget som helst. Vi fik ét mål, de fik seksogtredive og lynet til og med. De slog endda også både Huffelpuff og Ravenclaw."

Remus sukkede tungt og lændte sig tilbage. "Hvor er Sirius?" spurgte han.

"Han tog til Hogsmeade," svarede James.

"Så han så overhovedet ikke jeres turnering?" spurgte Remus forbløffet.

"Nej, jeg så ham i hvert fald ikke," svarede James. "Og jeg tror også jeg skal smutte igen, Forest ville gerne se på nogle taktikker inden vi holdt helt fri. Jeg ville lige tjekke hvordan du havde det."

"Det går, jeg håber på at komme på benene i løbet af nogle timer," svarede Remus. James hoppede ned fra sengen og gik ud med et sidste vink inden døren tog ham. Remus sukkede igen og lændte sig tilbage i madrassen. Der gik ikke lang tid før døren igen gik op og Pomfrey strømmede ind med nogle elever i kølvandet. De havde øjensynligt været oppe i et par troldmandsdueller efter kampenes udfald. Pomfrey gav hurtigt Remus et forhæng, og han lå bag sine gardiner og hørte på jammer og klagen. I blandt dem fangede han en stemme.

"Madam Pomfrey, må jeg få lov til at se Remus Lupin?" spurgte den.

"Det kan desværre ikke lade sig gøre," svarede Pomfrey. Hun virkede ophidset over personens afklarede ro midt i al postyret.

"Madam, det er meget vigtigt, det kan ikke vente," svarede stemmen.

"Så lad gå da, men kun fem minutter," snappede Madam Pomfrey, og hendes fodtrin tilkendegav at hun var på vej et andet sted hen. Andre fodtrin nåede forhænget og et af gardinerne blev løftet let til side.

"Snape!" udbrød Remus forbløffet.

Snape så ud til at have været ude for en eller anden form for trafikulykke. Hans venstre øje var hævet og rødt og blåt, hans ene læbe var flækket og han havde et ar i panden, som tydeligvis stammede fra et skarpt materiale. Men skaderne lod ikke til at være alt for nye, de ville i hvert fald ikke stamme fra nogle slåskampe. Og dertil kom sneen der lå i det sorte hår og på kappens skuldre.

"Hvad gør du her?" spurgte Remus.

"Hvad gør man normalt her, Lupin?" spurgte Snape bistert og gik hen til ham. Han havde en taske over skuldren som han slyngede af og satte på stolen så smeltesneen dryppede ned over gulvet.

"Hvad er der sket?" spurgte Remus og betragtede det forslåede ansigt.

"Din vens kære ven," svarede Snape. "Black sendte mig efter dig på Malfoys ordre og da det ikke lykkedes dig at få gjort kål på mig, tog Malfoy den værste top af sit raseri, hvilket jo så gik ud over mig."

"James sagde da …" begyndte Remus.

"Jeg regner ikke med at du vil slå nogen ihjel med vilje, Lupin," svarede Snape og skiftede emne. "Det ritual vi så i går, kender du en formel til at bryde magien?"

"Måske, hvis jeg havde de rigtige remedier," svarede Remus. Snape åbnede tasken og trak nogle bøger ud. De så gamle men vedligeholdte ud, indbundet i sort læder med træplader som for –og bagside og med sære tegn sat med guldskrift på forsiden og metalbeslåede. Snape lagde dem på sengebordet og Remus tog dem forsigtigt op og åbnede dem. Siderne var lavet af et sært materiale og ulven i ham knurrede let da han genkendte lugten som menneskehud. Han bladrede dem igennem inden han så op fra dem til Snape.

"Hvad er det her?" spurgte han. "Sort magi?"

"Af den farligste, kraftigste og sværeste grad," svarede Snape. "Det er Lucius' bøger, Necronomicon'erne," han bladrede gennem en og fandt en side, der demonstrerede ritualet han og James havde overværet den foregående aften.

"Jamen, det er jo skrevet med det himmelske alfabet!" udbrød Remus efter at have siddet nogen tid og læst nogle afsnit.

"Er du god til det?" spurgte Snape.

"Nogenlunde," Remus så op på Snape. "Men, Lucius vil vel finde ud af hvem der har taget dem?"

"Jeg kan tage lidt af ansvaret, jeg lover ikke at nævne noget, men hvis han finder ud af det underretter jeg dig og Potter," svarede Snape og tog tasken op igen. "Jeg må hellere skynde mig ud inden Pomfrey kommer. Gem dem, hvis Black kommer og ser dem, aner han sikkert uråd."

Remus nikkede og gemte dem under sin hovedpude. "Tak, jeg skal se hvad jeg kan gøre ved ritualet," svarede Remus. I samme øjeblik kom Pomfrey og viste Snape vejen ud. Hun gik tilbage til Remus.

"Er der noget du har brug for, min ven?" spurgte hun en smule mere blidt.

"En ingefærøl ville ikke være af vejen," sagde han spydigt, og hun gav ham et kort, sigende blik hvorefter hun forsvandt og kom tilbage med en dampende, smertelindrende eliksir.

"Drik den mens den er varm," sagde hun. "Du siger bare til hvis der er noget."

Remus nikkede og tog glasset. Han lugtede til substansen og fantastisk nok lugtede det af den velkendte aroma som ingefærøl nu engang har. Han løftede det og tænkte i sit stille sind på Sirius' dumheder, James' opdagelser, Snapes pludselige hjælpsomhed og Lucius' skjulte dagsorden. Han drak ud med ordene: "For Sirius."

Vejret i Hogsmeade var bidende koldt og hårdt, vinden gik til marv og ben, men Sirius gik gennem det uden at mærke nogen synderlig kulde. Han banede sig vej gennem snemasserne og ind på De tre Koste og satte sig og bestilte den obligatoriske ingefærøl af Rosmerta. Han sad og afventede slagets gang og talte timerne mens han så folk komme og gå. Der var rejsende samt byens beboere. Han overhørte samtaler mellem fremmede og Rosmerta, der beværtede dem høfligt. Efter den aftalte tid kom Lucius også ind på kroen og fandt Sirius ved det forladte bord. Rosmerta kom hen til dem.

"Det sædvanelige, hr. Malfoy?" spurgte hun.

"Ja tak," sagde han kort uden at tage blikket fra Sirius der sad og stirrede ned i sit glas. "Hvad tænker du på, min ven?" spurgte Lucius blidt og tog Sirius hånd der hvilede på bordet.

"Jeg ved det ikke helt," svarede Sirius og så op på Lucius. "Siden i går har der været et stort tomrum nærmest. Jeg har intet drømt, jeg kan ikke indeholde andre aftaler end dine og mine."

"Det går over med tiden, skal du se," svarede Lucius. "Sådan havde jeg det jo for eksempel også i starten."

"Er det her overhovedet en god ide, Lucius?" spurgte Sirius uroligt. Lucius afbrød ham kort med en løftet hånd mens Rosmerta kom og skænkede op til ham i et højt, smukt krystalglas. En substans der umiskendeligt lignede den eliksir, som Sirius selv og Lucius også fik ordineret af Dumbledore. Rosmerta forsvandt, og Lucius tog en slurk af skænken, satte glasset tilbage på bordet og så direkte på Sirius.

"Bakker du ud?" spurgte han.

"Nej, nej, overhovedet ikke," svarede Sirius hurtigt. "Jeg tænkte bare," han tøvede men Lucius' blik dæmpede hans uro og tvivl, "nej, ikke noget, glem det."

"Det gør jeg så," svarede Lucius, og de drak i stilhed.

"Hvad skal vi når vi kommer tilbage til skolen?" spurgte Sirius efter et par minutter i stilhed. Midt i kroens larm af langsomt ankommende Hogwarts elever virkede deres bord ude ved siden mere som en stille sydhavsø midt i et stormvejr. Døren gik op og i, sneen kunne hvirvle ind med nogle elever der snakkede højt, men han og Lucius sad i deres eget univers og betragtede blot det hele passere som noget uvirkeligt, noget udenforstående og uklart. Igen var hans syn sløret, og det eneste han kunne se klart var Lucius foran ham, betragte glimtet i de grå, smukke øjne, se perlerne af den røde væske samle sig på de bløde, skønne læber og se den lille tungespids, der kørte hen over læberne for at fjerne eliksirens synlige rester.

Sirius smilede. Lucius havde læst hans tanker.

"Ikke noget særligt, med mindre du havde andet i tankerne," sagde Lucius.

"Det er søndag," sagde Sirius. "Vi kunne tilbringe tiden med et eller andet andet end lektier."

"Jeg er enig," sagde Lucius. De tømte deres glas og betalte og rejste sig og begav sig ud i det kolde vejr. Sirius viste Lucius vejen fra Kandisbaronen til Hogwarts. Lucius smilede.

"Den vil jeg huske," sagde han med et smil og et blink til Sirius, inden de smuttede ned gennem lemmen og begav sig på vej gennem de mørke gange. Undervejs kom der en kort erindring flyvende til Sirius om at Remus måske var kommet tilbage og lå og ventede på at han besøgte ham. Han skævede til Lucius, der gik ved siden af ham.

"Du skal ikke tænke på din ven," sagde han stille og så på Sirius. "Han har det fint, måske en smule uforstående med hensyn til vores grunde til at forsøge at få ram på Snape."

"Tror du han ville kunne forstå det hvis jeg fortalte ham det?" spurgte Sirius.

"Nej, det ville han ikke, for han ville ikke tænke ligesom nogen af os," svarede Lucius. Han stoppede og så på Sirius. "Du bliver nød til at indse, at der ikke længere er noget for dig sammen med dine gamle venner. Deres tankegang er ubrugelig hvis det gælder vores planer. Du, derimod, har mod og mandshjerte til at leve op til de krav, der bliver stillet i vores verden, hvilket jo også er endnu en fordel ved at være vampyr. Du kender mig efterhånden, du kan se hvordan man skal håndtere andre igennem mine metoder. Jeg forstår ikke uretfærdig behandling af andre, derfor kender jeg kun til handling med årsag, grund og problemløsning gennem metoder som ingen tør bruge fordi de ikke er som os: overnaturlige og altseende. Hver en behandling har andre afskygninger end dem man umiddelbart ser, og jeg tyr til en anden udvej end den man normalt vælger, nemlig at se det man ikke altid ser. Vores valg er soleklart, gennemgående afslutninger samt grundigt forarbejde i mange små dele, der til sidst vil kunne samles i en højere enhed. Vi vil om nødvendigt kunne stige op og afgøre verdens skæbne som var vi guder, hvilket til dels kan afgøres i kraft af vores villighed til at lade det gå stille for sig mens forarbejdet bliver gjort og derefter sprede budskabet over hele kloden."

Sirius kunne mærke en svag erindring omm at det ikke var godt når folk begyndte at snakke om at blive guder og tage magten over verden, men den blev hurtigt begravet ved at Lucius trak ham ind til sig, med armene om han skuldre og læberne kærligt presset mod hans mund. Den undersøgende tunge flakkede rundt og tog sin tid, kraften og skønheden blev forenet, og Sirius havde intet andet valg end at forblive som han var og glemte derved alt om de andre tanker, der kom flyvende fra en eller anden lille boks i hans hoved, som hurtigt blev gemt igen af intetheden, der opslugte ham.

Remus sad i opholdssstuen da maleriet gik op. Han nåede netop at få smidt de tunge bøger ind under stolen han sad på og trak en anden bog frem da James kom ind. Remus sukkede og lagde bogen på bordet og tog de andre bøger frem. James gik hen til ham.

"Har du fundet noget?" spurgte James.

"Nej, jah, jo, ikke helt," svarede Remus og så ned i bogen med en undrende, bekymret mine. "Noget med at vende tilbage til et stadie før dåben. Men det er lidt svært lige at se en måde at gøre det på, noget med at gøre ritualet om igen. Men jeg kan ikke lige se hvordan," han så op på James. "Har du fundet Sirius?" spurgte han.

James smed kortet hen til ham. Det var slået op på siden hvor man kunne se Fornødenhedsrummet. Der var ikke noget at spørge om fra Remus' side. Han sukkede blot og nikkede.

"Det bliver svært at få ham hevet væk fra Lucius igen," sagde han. "Og vi har ikke nogle gode undskyldninger for at få ham væk."

"Ja, jeg har ingen ide om hvordan vi skal gøre det," sagde James. "Står der noget om at det der antiritual skal udføres med personen velvilje?"

"Øhm, nej, det gør der ikke," svarede Remus. "Hvorfor?"

"For vi kunne kidnappe ham," sagde James. "Måske lade et par dage gå …"

"For hver dag der går, bliver han stærkere af metaplanets og Lucius' kræfter, men Lucius vil nok være den største trussel for os."

"Jah, måske," sagde James svævende og satte sig i sofaen. Han kastede et blik på kortet, sukkede og begravede ansigtet i hænderne med en håbløs attitude. Remus lagde bogen fra sig og så på James.

"Hvad tænker du på?" spurgte han.

"Ved det ikke," svarede James fjernt. "Sirius, tror jeg, men også Lucius og Snape. Jeg tror ikke Snape er så dum som vi før har troet. At han vidste alt det der om ritualet, jeg var måløs, og jeg tror han forstod at vi havde brug for at få Sirius ud af den knibe han var, og stadig er, i."

"Og Lucius?" spurgte Remus.

"Jeg forstår ham ikke," sagde James. "Han har holdt sit troskab til Du-Ved-Hvem hemmeligt i lang tid, og nu viser det sig pludselig soleklart som om vi burde have vidst det noget før."

"Han har altid været en smule for, hvad skal man sige?, optaget af det?" spurgte Remus ledende.

"Ja, og så alligevel ikke, for han har altid haft den der irriterende, arrogante, selviske udstråling der bare modsagde den mistanke man kunne have om at han tjente en anden," svarede James.

"Det er ikke til at se på folk hvordan de er, James, det burde du også vide," svarede Remus.

"Nej, man kender ikke folk før man er gået bans med dem," sagde James med et lille smil og Remus lo stille, men smilet stivnede.

"Måske skulle vi prøve at slutte fred?" spurgte han til sidst da latteren forstummede.

"Med hvem? Lucius?"

"Ja, han sagde endda til Sirius, efter deres første møde, at han kunne tage mig med hvis jeg ville," sagde Remus. "Tror du ikke jeg bare kan lade som om?"

"Lucius er for smart til at hoppe på den lokkedue," svarede James.

"Altså jeg ønsker fred," sagde Remus.

"Ja, men det vil en tilhænger af Du-Ved-Hvem sgu da skide på, det eneste Lucius vil have er magt, og det kan han få ved hjælp af de kræfter han bliver tildelt under ritualet," sagde James. "Hvad kalder man egentlig det ritual?"

"Øhm, noget med Stjerneporten," sagde Remus. "Kraften fra metaplanet står i stjernerne, man skal udføre det hver gang der er fuldmåne."

James sad lidt og tænkte. "Hvad nu hvis …" han tøvede, "Lucius eller Sirius kunne forvandle mig til en vampyr og jeg kunne blive del af det ritual. Jeg ved hvordan det foregår, hvis noget går galt kan jeg bare stikke af og lyve om at jeg var bange."

"Hm," Remus kiggede i bogen. "Det indbefatter så nærkontakt af den mest "prominente" slags ca. tolv gange inden ritualet udføres samt en gang lige før og en gang lige efter."

"Yeew, hvor ulækkert," sagde James fuld af væmmelse.

"Stadig interesseret?" spurgte Remus med et lille, irriterende smil. "Jeg må faktisk sige det er et lille offer i forhold til at du kan få Sirius tilbage."

"Tak, vil du have mig til at prostituere mig?" spurgte James.

"Nej, overhovedet ikke, det her skal jo være på dine præmisser og ikke andres," sagde Remus, "og der indgår jo ikke andet i det end at vi skal have vores ven ud af djævlens kløer inden det er for sent. Du behøver ikke engang at gå så langt som helt til den trettende gang inden ritualet."

"Men hvad nu hvis han vil døbe mig?" spurgte James.

"Det er ritualet der har værst effekt på din hukommelse," sagde Remus. "I de første par uger efter kan den person der er blevet døbt og ritualiseret ikke huske andet end sin herres aftaler og ønsker, men derefter vender han tilbage til en mere normaliseret tilværelse men adlyder dog sjældent andet end sin herre og dette med en manisk tendens til udførelser af gerninger, handlinger og andre ønsker."

"Damn, Sirius får det hårdt," sagde James.

"Hårdt og hårdt, han har jo fakta selv valgt det," svarede Remus.

"Hm, nåeh, ja, men stadig," sagde James. "Vi burde prøve et eller andet, synes du ikke?"

"Måske gå til Lucius eller Snape?" sagde Remus. "Snape ved en hel del mere om det her end vi gør, men Lucius er vores eneste kilde på nuværende tilspunkt til at bryde gennem denne her dødelige virkelighed. Hvad tror du han vil sige hvis vi spurgte om han ville gøre dig til vampyr?"

"Måske ville han være for optaget af sin egen griskhed til at se at vi bestemt ikke har i sinde at følge hans regler," sagde James.

"Og måske ved han med det samme at vi lyver og bare vil have Sirius ud af hans fingre?" spurgte Remus sigende.

"Jeg synes det er værd at forsøge," sagde James. "Og så kan du jo passende finde en opskrift på hvordan man bliver forvandlet tilbage fra vampyr til menneske."

"Ja tak!" fnøs Remus. "Det er det største mysterium i eliksir og forvandlingens historie. Ikke engang mine eliksirer, der afgrænser ulven til måneop –og nedgang er specielle sammenlignet med det hyr alkymister og troldmænd har med at finde en eliksir eller besværgelse eller et ritual, der kan bringe en vampyr tilbage fra mørket og til dødeligheden igen."

"På sin vis må det jo egentlig være fedt nok, man er jo udødelig," sagde James.

"Ikke som varulv, men måske som vampyr, bortset fra at du ikke må slå nogen ihjel, og det er jo det man lever af," sagde Remus. James så lidt tvivlende på ham inden han tog mod til sig.

"Jeg synes vi skal prøve," sagde han til sidst. Remus så på ham med et ironisk tvivlende blik.

"Hvis du er klar på det er jeg rede til at hjælpe dig, men du må altså også huske på at der er noget der hedder forrædderi og løgne," sagde han.

"Det er jeg godt klar over, Remus, tak for påmindelsen, men den var unødvendig," sagde James.

"Og du skal være klar på det værste," sagde Remus.

"Tak, jeg kender til det værste, jeg vil ikke miste Sirius til en eller anden habengut, der tror han er bedre end alle andre bare fordi han render rundt og bider en eller anden troldmand i knæhaserne og slikker hans røv, for at få en plads mellem hans højeste tjenere," sagde James. Remus lo stille og rystede smilende på hovedet.

"Det er godt, din modvilje kan blive læst af Lucius og Sirius for den sags skyld," sagde Remus.

"Hvordan det?" spurgte James.

"Har du da overhovedet ikke fulgt med i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter?" spurgte Remus opgivende. "Vampyrer er habile tankelæsere, de kan alt muligt finurligt med det psykiske. Det er ikke noget under at de er nogle af de mest frygtede skabninger i samme elite som varulve og dementors. De er kendt for det, frygtet for deres styrke og specielle evner og egenskaber, hurtighed, overnaturlig styrke, skønhed og udstråling."

"Wow, Lily ville virkelig falde for mig så," sagde James sarkastisk. Remus sukkede.

"Lily ville ikke kunne genkende dig, men det er en helt anden side af sagen," sagde Remus. "Det der gælder nu er, at få reddet Sirius, og det kan kun lade sig gøre ved, at vi tager os sammen og beslutter os for hvordan det gøres."

"Jeg påtager mig erhvervet som lokkemad," sagde James. "Imens finder du ud af, sammen med Snape og Peter hvordan man skal lave det der ritual. Jeg får lokket Sirius væk fra Lucius."

"Er du nu sikker på at du kan klare det?" spurgte Remus.

"Absolut," sagde James. "Og hvis Lucius vil dræbe mig for det, så er det bare ærgerligt."

Remus kendte James igen. Måske var det den lange tid han havde tilbragt sammen med Sirius, der havde gjort hans ven fremmed for ham, men nu lod det til at James var vendt tilbage fra de døde med Sirius' forsvinden. Hans fravær glimrede i Remus' tanker. De lange aftner og nætter de havde brugt sammen mens James havde jagtet Lily hele Hogwarts rundt. Det var fantastisk at se hans ven igen foran ham, klar med sarkasmen og den lette arrogance, men altid først i skoene i godhedens navn, og når det gjaldt at redde venner i knibe var James ikke sen til at være ude med hævet fane i vinden og krigstrommer, der buldrede i de urolige gange. Alle på Hogwarts kunne mærke når der var noget i gærde mellem Røverne, og de følgende dage var ingen undtagelse. Remus og James startede let ud med at kalde på Sirius' opmærksomhed i det fjerne ved at lave lidt sjov. De hang et par førsteårs op i ringene på Quidditch-banen og tog dem først ned da de havde lovet at give dem en god portion af det slik de havde gemt på deres værelser. Bagefter gik turen videre til tre andetårselever der blev låst inde på toiletterne sammen med en god omgang stinkbomber og Hulkende Hulda. Remus og James vidste at Lucius og Sirius betragtede det hele i baggrunden men tog sig ikke synderligt af deres forsøg på at blande frydefuldt kaos med gravalvorlige emner. De tog sig god tid til en god gerning der i Remus' øjne sikkert ville få deres øjne op. De fandt nogle gamle koste i Filchs kosteskab, forheksede dem til at flye rundt uden fører og dagen efter lå kostene på lur overalt og jagtede alt og alle inden for deres område.

Endelig oprandt dagen for James' vanvittige plan. Der måtte ikke være nogen hæmninger gemt nogle steder, han skulle gå direkte efter målet og virke så oprigtig som muligt. James var mere end nervøs. Han og Remus tilbragte hele dagen i Gryffindors opholdsstue. Ugen var gået og de sad og kiggede jævnligt på kortet, dog uden at udveksle ord. James så ikke engang på det. Han stirrede ind i ilden.

"Hvad nu hvis der ikke findes nogen muligheder for dig at blive forvandlet tilbage?" spurgte Remus til sidst. James trak på skuldrene men sagde intet. Remus havde godt bemærket hvor nagende stor tvivlen havde været i James' tanker de seneste par dage. Kun deres løjer havde kunnet udligne dem til et minimum, men det var ikke lykkedes at fjerne dem helt.

"Så er der ikke så meget andet at gøre end at leve med det," sagde James. "Det gør Sirius da."

"Ja, men han er jo ikke dig," svarede Remus.

"Nej, det er sandt, men der er ligesom ikke rigtigt så meget at gøre, er der?" sagde han. Tiden sneglede sig afsted. James så på sit ur adskillige gange inden klokken nærmede sig syv. Endelig rejste han sig. Remus så op på ham fra sin bog, så det beslutsomme, afklarede udtryk i hans øjne.

"Held og lykke," sagde han stilfærdigt.

"Tak, jeg kommer tilbage når jeg kommer tilbage, ellers hold øje med kortet," sagde James.

"Det vil jeg," sagde Remus og betragtede sin dødsdømte ven trisse ud af indgangen til opholdsstuen. Remus lænede sig tungt tilbage i stolen og sukkede. Ja, held og lykke, det havde James brug for.

Vejen ned til depotet tog tid, men ikke mere end at James var der før de to andre. Han stod ved døren til klasseværelset og så rundt da hans øjne fangede de to skikkelser på lang afstand. Lucius tog sig bedst ud i katakombernes mørke mens Sirius forblev en smule nedtonet i faklernes mørke skær. Af de to lignede Lucius nok mest en Vampyr mens Sirius mest lignede en skødehund, der fulgte sin herre i hælene, hvorend han gik. De gik tættere på og stoppede foran James.

"Ja, Potter, hvad bringer dig så herned?" spurgte Lucius. Hans spørgsmål var noget undrende men ikke desto mindre helt klart.

"Jeg tænkte på om I eventuelt kunne udskyde dagens lektion," sagde James. "Jeg har noget jeg gerne vil snakke med dig om," han så direkte på Lucius, der blot smilede og nikkede kort.

"Ja, selvfølgelig, Potter," svarede han. "Sirius, du kan gå."

Sirius stod og så en smule uforstående og mystificeret på Lucius, men ikke desto mindre vendte han sig og gik bort derfra uden et blik over sin skulder. Lucius åbnede døren til klasseværelset og lagde en venskabelig arm omkring James' skuldre.

"Du er altid velkommen, Potter," sagde han. "Kom," og han ledte ham med sig ind i klasseværelset og videre hen til depotet hvor han lod James træde ind først og fulgte derefter selv, lukkede døren og slog et kort slag med tryllestaven så en flok stearinlys kom til syne og tændte sig selv og oplyste rummet.

"Sid ned," Lucius hidkaldte den vakkelvorne stol som Sirius ellers normalt brugte, og James tog sig i sin lette paralysering og satte sig foran Lucius, der selv satte sig på skammelen.

"Tal," sagde han og James tog mod til sig.

"Jeg tror næppe det kommer som nogen overraskelse når jeg siger at jeg kender din og Sirius' hemmeliged," begyndte han. Lucius rystede på hovedet med et lille smil men afbrød ham ikke. "Lige siden jeg har fundet ud af det må jeg tilstå at jeg har haft et nagende ønske om at … at blive som I er."

Lucius lagde hovedet på skrå og så på ham med et vurderende blik. "Du mener, du vil selv blive til en vampyr?" spurgte han. James nikkede. Lucius smilede det lette smil med løftet i mundvigen og nikkede til sig selv. "Ja så?Virkelig?"

"Ja," sagde James og han kunne mærke den knugende følelse i sin mave tage til. Han fokuserede på sin undertrykte iver over sit sære ønske og fik det til at gløde som en ild indeni. Remus havde fortalt ham lidt om tankelæsningen og dens principper, og James vidste at han måtte for alt i verden ikke miste sit fokus.

"Og det tror du at jeg vil gøre?" spurgte Lucius. James nikkede igen. Lucius fnøs og James så bort fra sin vrede. "Du er godt nok ikke en mand af mange ord, men det virker, hvad skal man sige?, oprigtigt," han rejste sig. "Vil du have at det skal ske nu?"

James rejste sig med en indstuderet iver. "Ja, nu, helst nu," sagde han. "Det nu jeg har modet, chancen om du vil."

Lucius lo og tog et par skridt tættere på James, der stod som forstenet. "Jamen, så lad det da være sådan," sagde han. "Du kender vel nok til vampyrer til at vide hvordan forvandlingen foregår?"

"Jo," svarede James og mærkede sit hjerte banke hårdt mod sine ribben. Han kunne mærke den snærende, sensuelle lugt af parfume. Den bedøvede næsten hans tanker og gjorde hans hjerne uklar. Han så Lucius for sig mere som et billede end et tredimensionelt objekt. Han mærkede en arm række ud mod ham og tage ham blidt i armen, en anden hånd landede på hans skulder. Han rykkede sig en smule tættere på og tillod armene at omfavne ham blidere end noget han nogensinde havde oplevet. Ikke engang Lily kunne have gjort det så godt. Han forsvandt ind i en grå tåge hvor han kunne fornemme Lucius' ånde mod først sig ansigt og siden sin hals. Han slugte en klump i halsen af et eller andet og opfattede det korte ryk det tog for hans fjende at bevæge sig tættere på og løse alverdens problemer i et enkelt bid mod hans hals. Alt blev opslugt af mørke med det samme.

* * *

En tid uden hæmninger 

Remus bladrede febrilsk igennem bogen. Han vidste at James' forvandling medførte at Sirius blev ladt i stikken af Lucius, hvilket betød at han måtte handle mens han havde tid og ingen Sirius. Han var ved at være der. Han havde opklaret mysteriet, han havde løst problemet, han havde fundet ritualet og skriblede nu løs på et pergament ved siden af bogen. Han frydede sig i stilhed over sit held og så kun kort op i en salig rus for at se Peters fortræffelige forsøg på at forvandle sit blækhus til en skildpadde. Det gik bedre end det hidtil havde gjort.

Endelig klappede Remus bogen sammen og kastede usynlighedkappen over dem og sukkede tungt inden han lænede sig tilbage i stolen og stirrede ud i luften. Han sad i nogen tid sådan, betragtede de andre mens opholdsstuen langsomt blev affolket. Han kunne komme et godt stykke bare med en besværgelse. Hvor var han heldig! Peter sagde godnat, og han forlod Remus som den eneste, der var tilbage i opholdsstuen.

Maleriet gik op og James vaklede ind som en eller anden nødstedt zombie. Han faldt så lang han var ind over dørtrinnet, og Remus fór op og skyndte sig hen for at hjælpe sin ven på rette fode igen. Han hjalp ham over til sofaen.

"Hvad skete der?" spurgte han bekymret.

"Ja, hvad tror du?" spurgte James sarkastisk og hev ned i trøjekraven så Remus bedre kunne se.

Remus sukkede og så væk så James slappede af og sænkede hånden. "Så er det gjort," sagde han stille.

"Ja," sagde James.

"Hvordan har du det?" spurgte Remus.

"Ad pommern til," svarede James.

"Jeg kan forvandle dig igen," sagde Remus. "Og jeg kan få Sirius tilbage."

"Wow, hvor godt! Hvordan er det nu gået til?" spurgte James og satte sig lidt mere op.

"Tja, siden der kun eksisterer et eneste eksemplar af Necronomicon'erne er det indlysende at der ikke har været nogen troldmænd, der kunne bryde koden, og desuden er det mørk magi, og det vil de færreste i disse tider kaste sig ud i," sagde Remus. "Jeg har et ritual, der kan få dig til at blive menneskelig igen og et par besværgelser, der kan bringe Sirius på rette køl. Det kræver tid og kræfter, men det er det værd."

"Det lyder som om du har fået en åbenbaring," sagde James. "Siden hvornår er du gået hen og er blevet kristen?" spurgte han ironisk.

"Ikke lige for nylig, men jeg har stor respekt for mørk magi," sagde Remus og trak bøgerne hen til sig. Han viste James hvad han havde fundet og James åndede lettet op.

"Åh, for satan. Jeg troede jeg skulle lide under Lucius' åg for evigt," sagde han.

"Det bliver der ikke noget af," sagde Remus. "Ikke nu, ikke her."

"Hvad med at brænde bøgerne så vi ikke risikerer noget?" spurgte James.

"Nej, jeg tror jeg beholder dem for nogen tid inden Snape kommer og spørger hvor de bliver af," sagde Remus. "Og indtil da kan vi øve os i besværgelserne. De skal være evige, indtil den implicerede er påvirket nok til at kunne bryde den forbandelse der er blevet lagt på ham, og så kan …"

"Evige?" sagde James.

"Ja, vi skal hele tiden tænke på ham og udtænke ordene så vi ikke mister fokus, intet må komme i vejen," sagde Remus. "Det er bedst hvis det er to der står den implicerede nært, og det gør vi jo begge."

"Og hvilke ord skal vi tænke?" spurgte James.

"Mortem in corpo," sagde Remus. "Og samtidig skal vi genkalde os al den tid vi har haft sammen. Samlet set tager det tre dage hvis vi gør det uafbrudt og det virker også bedre uden pauser. Det handler om at finde hans gamle tanker frem. De er blevet gemt væk i hans underbevidsthed af den nye personlighed som Lucius har indplantet i ham. Det er lidt ligesom at åbne en kiste uden en nøgle; det tager tid men kan lade sig gøre."

"Så vi skal være vågne tre dage i træk og stadig holde fokus på ham?" spurgte James.

"Lucius er ikke langt nok inde i forbandelsens omfang til at det kan blive besværligt, måske er en dag nok!" sagde Remus. "Vi kan gøre det James. Og når vi er færdige kan vi udføre det ritual der kan få jer begge til at blive mennesker igen. Måske endda også forvandle Lucius?"

"Ah, han er nu så glad for sin vampyrtilværelse, lad ham beholde den," sagde James.

"Godt, men vi skal begynde fra i nat, klokken tolv præcist," sagde Remus. "Vi har ti minutter eller noget lignende."

"Godt, kan det gøres selv på afstand af personen?" spurgte James.

"Jeps, så det er bare om at gå i gang med at tænke," sagde Remus. "Og vi forstyrrer ikke hinanden, vel?"

"Nej, vi ved begge hvad det er bedst for," sagde James.

"Absolut," sagde Remus. "Vi kan ligeså godt gå i gang med det samme."

"Ja, hvorfor ikke?" sagde James med et smil.

Sirius sukkede dybt og vågnede op. Han så rundt i fornødenhedsrummet, den dunkle belysning fra stearinlysene skar ham i øjnene, og han så rundt til hans blik vandrede til sengen og Lucius der lå roligt og sov ved hans side. Han rørte på sig og åbnede øjnene.

"Hvad nu?" spurgte han.

"Jeg syntes bare jeg hørte et eller andet," sagde Sirius og lagde sig igen. Lucius trak ham ind til sig og lagde armene omkring hans liv.

"Det var sikkert et stearinlys, der blafrede," sagde han.

"Jah, måske," svarede Sirius efterænksomt.

En svag forandring gled ind den næste dag. Remus og James holdt deres hoveder klare og søgte efter Sirius konstant og memorerede ordene og deres oplevelser sammen. Og Sirius kunne mærke en forstyrrelse. Det var ligesom en skygge i øjenkrogen, der konstant fangede hans opmærksomhed men han vidste ikke hvad det var. Det distraherede ham konstant, og han ville gerne vide hvad det var men han kunne bare ikke sætte noget navn på det ej heller form eller skikkelse. Lucius virkede distanceret hele dagen, Remus og James forholdt sig afvendtende konstant, så Sirius stod alene midt i et sært virvar. Han ville gerne betro sig til Lucius, han vidste at han kunne fortælle ham alt og hellere end gerne skulle det, men på den anden side virkede hans frygt som noget langt mere uoverskueligt end blot en simpel bekymring over et eller andet, han ikke anede hvad var. Lucius ville sådan set heller ikke have kunnet svare på det, men det var en anden side af sagen.

Remus følte sig lykkelig. Alle de gode erindringer vældede op i ham. Al den tid Røverne havde tilbragt på Hogwarts blev vækket til live som levende billeder foran hans øjne. Den samme følelse kom til James, og de fandt begge to ud af at det slet ikke var så svært at holde fokus, og de kunne ikke lade sig distrahere af noget som helst hele dagen. Aftenen forløb også uden problemer. James måtte skippe en date med Lily tilgengæld for at sidde i Gryffindors opholdsstue og lade som om han lavede lektier mens han hele tiden memorerede ordene for sig selv, med Remus ved sin side der indtog samme position som han. Det var som om at de opildnede hinanden til at huske. Hver gang den ene ikke kunne mere kom den anden med en ny historie eller udåd som de havde udført og så gik den vilde tankestrøm ellers bare derfra, fra begges synspunkter hvilket gjorde det hele meget bedre. De nåede gennem det hele, den ene aften og vendte så tilbage til deres følelser og tanker og ideer og fremtidige planer for Røverne hvis det stadig havde været samlet, hvilke ting de skulle gøre og udføre.

Sirius lod til at vågne som af en lang møjsommelig drøm. Han stod i det velkendte depot og Lucius forsøgte at vise ham hvilke skader tankeoverførsel kunne føre til. Pludselig stod Sirius dér, som ramt af lynet, paf og paralyseret af et eller andet. Han så på Lucius, der var stoppet i en eller anden sætning som han ikke helt kunne genkalde sig. Det hele virkede forkert, forhekset, fortumlet og forvirrende. Han holdt fokus på den tanke som om det var det eneste han kunne overleve på og opfattede ikke meget af hvad Lucius ellers sagde ind til han lod ham gå. Deres farvelkys havde virket akavet og gav Sirius en umiskendelig følelse af kvalme og lede som han skjulte godt med sine tankereflekser, og han stavrede tilbage til Gryffindortårnet, hvor han blev modtaget af Remus og James i opholdsstuen. De sad foran pejsen og ventede ham hjemme.

De rejste sig så snart han trådte ind. Han gik hen til dem og de udvekslede kort blikke. James slap fokuset og overlod det til Remus at indprinte de sidste indtryk fra den forgangne tid. Sirius indså sine fejl, indså alt, så det hele.

"Undskyld," sagde han kort, og James gav ham et smil og et venligt, vemodigt klap på skulderen.

"Hey, mand, tag det som en oplevelse, vi bebrejder dig ikke noget," sagde han. Remus fik rystet de sidste tanker af sig og vidste at Sirius var tilbage da han mødte det velkendte blik.

"Tja, det har været ud og hjem igen," sagde Sirius.

"Det er godt at have dig tilbage," sagde Remus. "Vi mangler stadig meget, men vi er på rette vej. Du må ikke gå til Lucius igen."

"Hvorfor ikke?" spurgte Sirius pludselig.

"Han har kastet en stærk forbandelse over dig," svarede Remus. "Men den kan vi klare i ét væk. Du må bare ikke blive vildledt."

"Nej, selvfølgelig," sagde Sirius, der følte at han på et punkt gerne ville være dér men samtidig også med Lucius. James og Remus kunne automatisk fornemme hans usikkerhed og kastede alle erindringer lige i hovedet på ham med besværgelsen, hvilket fik Sirius på andre tanker med det samme.

"Det er godt at være hjemme igen," sagde han storsmilende og hidkaldte sig en ingefærøl fra det nyligt fyldte lager. De andre lo hjerteligt.

_Slut_


	2. Chapter 2

På tankevandring

Næste morgen var tidligt morgen. Klokkens dybe rumlen bebudede endnu en nyopstanden dag. Udenfor var himlen blygrå og det regnede som aldrig før. Det silede bogstaveligt talt ned i lårtykkestråler og det lod ikke til at nogen ville få det til at stoppe lige indenfor døgnets første 20 timer. Sirius og Remus kom vanen tro for sent ud af fjerene og hastede ned i storsalen sammen med James og Peter, der begge ventede tålmodigt på dem. I storsalen var der proppet af elever. De kunne se førsteårseleverne blandet med alle de andre, de skræmte, unge, undersøgende blikke der flakkede distrakeret af de større elever. James, Sirius og Remus banede sig en smule brutalt, vej gennem mængden og fandt pladserne ved Gryffindor og begyndte grådigt at hive til sig.

Sirius spiste i tavshed. Han plejede at tage brødbakken og snappe to stykker brød og smide dem ned på tallerkenen og derefter række bakken til James, der i modgift returnerede smøret. Remus sad overfor dem og betragtede dem begge, men hans øjne hvilede dog alligevel mest på Sirius, der denne dag dog kun nøjedes med et enkelt brød og takkede nej til James' tilbud på smør. James så en smule forundret på ham, rynkede øjenbrynene og skævede til Remus, der per instinkt trak på skuldrene over Sirius' opførsel og fortsatte med sin egen morgenmad.

"Hvad siger dagens skema?" spurgte James Remus, der sad og fumlede med nogle pergamenter. Sirius så også op på Remus, hans øjne var fjerne trods deres opmærksomhed på Remus' svar.

"Ugens korteste og kedeligste dag i jeres øjne," svarede Remus og gav dem begge et sigende blik inden han så ned på skemaet. "Magiens Historie, Eliksir og Forvandling."

"Ah," sagde James, "det lader til at man kan få indhentet den forsømte søvn," han så på Sirius, der blot smilede og spiste færdig inden han rejste sig.

"Hvor skal du hen?" spurgte James.

"Op, og hente nogle bøger som jeg har glemt," svarede Sirius som en instuderet replik, dog stadig med munden fuld af brød opløst med den sidste slurk græskarjuice, og han forlod bordet og gik mod Gryffindor tårnet. James løftede øjenbrynene i forbløffelse og forundring inden han vendte sig og så på Remus, der igen trak på skuldrene.

"Hvad sker der for ham?" spurgte James og så ned på sin tomme tallerken. "Er han forelsket eller hvad?"

"Spørg mig ikke," svarede Remus. "Hvis han er, kan vi vel ikke gøre noget ved det."

"Nej, det kan vi vel ikke," sagde James og tømte sit krus.

Sirius sad på sengekanten og stirrede ned i skødet hvor hans hænder hvilede med håndfladerne vendt op. Hvis han havde vist mere om spådom kunne han læse at han havde en faretruende, kort livslinie, men han anede sådan set ikke noget om det og gad heller ikke bekymre sig om fremtiden. Eller det var jo så sådan set det han gjorde, men det var den kortsigtede fremtid, det var aftenen. Hvordan ville James tage det? Og hvordan skulle han starte? Skulle han sige det direkte eller give en længere, mere uddybende forklaring inden det hele skulle lires af? Og hvad ville Remus overhovedet kunne deltage med? Hvilken viden besad han som kunne hjælpe Sirius i hans klemte situation?

Han havde faktisk et problem. For hvis James afviste ham ville han krakelere. Remus var god nok, sjov og skør når han endelig var med på løjer, men der var også meget arbejde og slid involveret i hans venskab. Han var slængets moral og ære, Peter var efternøleren, mens han selv og James var de førende indenfor genistregerne og de små lege de kunne lide at lege med Slytherinerne efter sengetid. Og Remus ville ende op som mellemmand. På den anden side havde James ikke været bange for Remus' sandhed, men det var alligevel heller ikke helt det samme som en vampyr. Og hvad værre var at vampyrer og varulve hadede hinanden. Et faktum ingen af dem havde overvejet men som både han og Remus kendte til. Men skulle de så ikke gøre en forskel ud af det? De skilte sig jo alligevel meget ud fra Hogwartseleverne, Remus med sin varulv, Sirius med sin vampyr. Det ville jo være oplagt.

Han hørte fodtrin og så Remus træde ind i sovesalen. Han gik hen til sengen og satte sig på sin sengekant overfor Sirius, der ikke så op.

"Hvorfor gik du?" spurgte Remus.

"Jeg trængte til lidt ro," sagde Sirius stille.

"Du tænker vel på i aften," sagde Remus. "Det kan jeg godt forstå hvis du gør."

"Og hvad så," sagde Sirius og så bort fra sine hænder og ned til siden på et hul i hans sengetæppe.

"Ja, hvad så?" sagde Remus. "Ikke noget."

"Jeg vil gerne tænke over hvad jeg skal sige, og jeg tror gerne selv jeg vil," sagde Sirius.

"Selvfølgelig," sagde Remus. "Det havde jeg også regnet med."

"Godt, vi kan snakke om det igen i aften når det kommer," sagde Sirius og så op på Remus.

"Ja, det gør vi," sagde Remus. "Men kom nu, vi har time om ti minutter."

Magiens historie. Professor Binns. Hvor meget Sirius end ønskede det, var og blev det den kedeligste form for underholdning han nogensinde ville blive udsat for i sit liv. Et spøgelse der sidder med sin skurrende, skumle stemme og fortæller om heksebrændinger og papænder. Eller i hvert fald for Sirius' skyld var det papænder, og de ragede ham de få fjer de nu måtte besidde. Han så op fra sin bøjede arm der hvilede ind over bordet, hans hoveds faste parkeringsplads i disse timer, og kiggede kort rundt for at se om der var andre end ham selv der havde overgivet sig til søvnens tåger. Kun Remus lod til at være vågen og sad og skriblede på livet løs. Sirius iagttog ham, fjerpennens skrabende spids der fløj ned af papiret. Hånden skiftede stilling og han kunne mærke den lille kuvert under hans venstre hånd, der hvilede på bordet, brænde. Kuverten. Det var en fiks lille opfindelse de havde lavet. Et papir der kunne sende beskeder rundt til dem, bare man skrev modtageren eller modtagerne på inden beskeden. Han foldede den lydløst ud og så på den.

_Køter, har du fundet ud af hvordan du skal snakke med ham?_ Skriften forsvandt derefter igen.

Sirius skævede til James, der sov trygt ved siden af ham. Han tog sin fjerpen og kradsede med sin stejle, næsten ulæselige håndskrift ned på papiret.

_Hugtand, nej, jeg sidder og tænker…_

Han kunne mærke Remus' smil på lang afstand og så ned igen da kuverten endnu engang afslørede en hemmelig besked.

_Køter, nej, virkelig!?!_

Sirius sukkede.

_Hugtand, jeg ved virkelig ikke hvad jeg skal sige. Jeg er på bar bund._

_Køter, kan jeg være til nogen nytte?_

_Hugtand, det tror jeg ikke._

_Køter, hm, ok. Jamen så er det da op til dig selv._

Ja, tænkte Sirius, men han valgte ikke at skrive noget tilbage. Kuverten forblev blank resten af timen, og Sirius sad og stirrede formålsløst på Binns, der stadig ikke efter et par århundreder havde indset at hans elever ikke ville lære noget af ham og heller ikke ønskede det.

Timen gik sin vandte gang og Binns lod dem slippe ved klokkens bimlende toner, der bebudede timens afslutning og den snarlige begyndelse af den næste.

James og Sirius masede sig frem mellem de lange rækker af Slytherin-elever i katakomberne. Eliksir-lektionen skulle til at begynde.

"Flyt jer nu," skændte James lidt utålmodigt og de banede sig vej forbi en klump af elever. Da de kom tættere på kunne de skimte de ældre syvendeårselever og sjetteårselever, blandt dem Snape, Lucius og den næsvise snob til Stella Darklighter, en sorthåret heks med blegt ansigt og en tynd, høj kropsbygning. Hun stod ved siden af Lucius og snakkede højlydt om en eller anden svær besværgelse det var lykkedes hende at udføre for øjnene af McGonagall. Da hun øjnede Sirius og James i det fjerne hævede hun stemmen en tak yderligere.

"Og jeg har hørt fra pålidelige kilder at misbrug af svære besværgelser kan blive straffet med udsmidning," sagde hun og skævede til James og Sirius, der ikke gjorde det store nummer ud af hendes optræk til optøjer. Sirius kiggede på gruppen af elever og fangede ufrivilligt Lucius' grå øjne. De glitrede, ikke faretruende som de plejede, men nærmere mistænksomt og vagtsomt. Han øjnede halsen med den høje krave og lagde to og to sammen. Det var ikke svært at tænke sig at Lucius havde hørt ham, og nu da han selv valgte at bringe emnet på bane uden et ord, vidste han godt at Lucius vidste hvem der havde været nede i korridoren sidste nat.

Lucius trak på smilebåndet, et enkelt smil der trak hans højre mundvig en smule opad, og så væk, men Sirius kunne mærke hans tankers tilstedeværelse i hans eget sind. Han anede absolut intet om hvad han skulle gøre, hvordan man kunne forhindre andre i at trænge ind. Og som kaldet kom svaret, men det var ikke hans sædvanlige fornufts stemme der talte, en anden form for impuls, som en følelse der kom udefra der kunne præciseres med meget få ord.

"_Vi bør tale sammen på et tidspunkt. Jeg kan hjælpe dig med at udforske de kræfter, du i så lang tid har afvist."_

Sirius så rundt og mødte igen Lucius' blik. Korridoren var allerede ved at blive affolket. Slytherinslænget var forsvundet, kun Lucius stod tilbage på gangen foran Sirius, der pludselig indså at han var alene.

"Har jeg ret?" spurgte Lucius stilfærdigt. "I aften, klokken 8, eliksir-depotet. Vær præcis!" og han drejede rundt på hælen så den lange, bølgende manke af lyst hår flagrede omkring hans antageligt brede skuldre og han forsvandt ned af gangen. Sirius så sig omkring, ene og forladt. Nede for enden af gangen stod de andre og ventede på at komme ind i eliksir-rummet, der efter første time var blevet oversvømmet af en eller anden klæbrig substans som de ansvarlige var ved at fjerne med rengøringsbesværgelser. James stod og snakkede med Peter om at han under ingen omstændigheder skulle tage det tungt hvis det samme skete for ham. Remus, der havde overværet – og hørt – Sirius og Lucius' korte samtale, kastede et blik på sin ven, der hastede frem til den trofaste bagtrop.

"Hvad handlede det om?" spurgte Remus stille og så frem mellem de andre efterhånden som de begyndte at blive sluset ind i klasseværelset foran dem.

"Jeg skriver til dig," svarede Sirius og de trådte ind i det dystre lokale.

Eliksirer var som altid med professor Muff en overkommelig udfordring, ligesom skolens regelsæt, filosoferede Sirius mens de sad og skrev en opskrift af på tavlen. Kuverten kaldte på hans opmærksomhed og han kiggede på den.

_Køter, hvad handlede det om?!_

Sirius bed i fjerpennen, smuglede kuverten fra siden af bordet og ind under sine notater og lod som om han stadig skrev på opskriften.

_Hugtand, vores gætværk var berettiget, han er ligesom jeg er. Han ville mødes med mig, i aften, klokken 8, hernede i katakomberne._

Der gik ikke lang tid før Remus' sirlige håndskrev flød over papiret.

_Køter, husk nu at du har pligt til at snakke med James inden du gør noget overilet. Hvad nu hvis Lucius bare vil lede dig på vildspor? Og du har James at stå op til og fortælle sandheden!_

Sirius så fjernt op på tavlen bag Muffs betydeligt lille skikkelse og bed sig i læben inden han kradsede videre på pergamentet.

_Hugtand, jeg tror oprigtigt talt ikke at der kan ske noget ved det, du må gå på rov med James i aften uden mig og holde ham oppe til jeg kommer tilbage. Jeg kan ikke sige hvor lang tid det vil tage._

Sirius fortsatte med at indhendte de forsømte dele af opskriften, men kuverten distraherede ham endnu en gang.

_Køter, det er det dummeste du kan gøre nu hvor du har mest brug for og mod til at lade sandheden se dagens lys. Lucius skal ikke afholde dig fra den slags, den svans._

Sirius smilede en smule over Remus' bemærkning og svarede velovervejet.

_Hugtand, jeg ved hvad jeg gør, du behøver ikke at pylre om mig. Jeg kan nå tilbage og fortælle James hvad jeg nu skal fortælle ham. Måske kan Lucius endda hjælpe mig med at få sat ord på det jeg ikke selv kan formulere. Desuden tror jeg ikke jeg er i hans farezone…_

Sirius skævede til Remus, der sad i rækken foran og ved siden af ham. Remus bed i fjerpennen og skriblede ned til Sirius.

_Køter, hør på mig. Det er ikke min mission det her, det er din. Du skal ikke regne med at jeg vil sidde længe oppe og dække over din udflugt, hvor skuffet tror du ikke James bliver når han hører at du har dumpet ham til fordel for at komme ud og lege vampyr med Lucius Malfoy?_

Sirius sukkede og skrev tilbage.

_Hugtand, jeg beder dig. Hjælp mig for pokker da også. Jeg kan jo ikke være to steder på en gang!_

Og Remus' svar kom meget bag på ham.

_Køter, åh, jo, du kan med de rigtige remedier som vi desværre ikke besidder og som der vil koste os en tur til Azkaban hvis vi brugte den uden forholdsregler. Så den chance er udelukket. Men så må du jo i stedet vælge: James eller Lucius?_

Sirius vred sig frustreret over den tydelige besked og satte pennen til papiret igen.

_Hugtand, for fanden da, kun tåber sætter verden op i kontrastrelieffer, jeg vælger Lucius, der er ikke andet jeg kan gøre, James kan vente, hvad han ikke ved har han ikke ondt af og hvem siger at det absolut skal være i aften han skal have det at vide?_

Der gik ikke lang tid før svaret tonede frem.

_Køter, det gør jeg. Men hvis du insisterer på at lade mit råd gå hen over din snude og tage på visit hos Malfoy i aften må du selv om det. Men derefter skal du skynde dig at fortælle James sandheden inden han forsvinder ud af døren efter Evans, jeg kan mærke at der er noget i gære mellem de to. Lad os håbe det bedste og frygte det værste. _

Sirius nikkede og svarede kort til slut.

_Hugtand, ja, lad os det!_

Sirius så op fra kuverten og skævede til Remus, der vendte sig og blinkede til ham inden han vendte tilbage til sine notater. Sirius stirrede på sin ven bagfra, den sammenkrøbne skikkelse, kroppen der med sin efterhånden tydeligt svækkede tilstand bebudede en snarlig fuldmåneforvandling.

Sirius sukkede og kiggede ned i sine notater. Det var volapyk. Selv ikke en sandsigerske eller spåkone ville kunne tyde hans runeskrift, de grove, tykke streger der klumpede sammen og gjorde bogstaverne ulæselige.

Remus havde jo ret, det var udefinerbart endnu, og for James' skyld burde han blive hjemme i tårnet for at få rodet bod på sagen. Men hans tanker strejfede i en anden retning, og den retning valgte han at kalde Lucius' kald, for det var jo dybest set også ham det handlede om. Og hvordan kunne Sirius egentlig selv være sikker på Lucius' gode intentioner? Han måtte på en eller anden måde nå at få fat på ham inden aftenen satte ind. Men hvordan? Troppe op foran Slytherinkollegiets indgang og spørge pænt om adgang for at snakke med Lucius Malfoy? Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy! Gah, tanken begik selvmord med det samme og Sirius rystede på hovedet.

"Noget at spørge om, Black?" spurgte Muff fra sin pult. Sirius hævede blikket til professoren.

"Øhm, nej, såmænd ikke, professor, ærgrede mig bare over mit blæk, det er flydt lidt ud," svarede Sirius undskyldende. Muff gryntede et eller andet om at han kunne anskaffe sig en ny fjerpen, men Sirius hørte ikke efter. Tavsheden i klasselokalet var til at tage og føle på. Det var først nu han lagde mærke til at James sad og skævede til hans papirer. Han var ikke kommet længere end til tredje linie, mens James da trods alt var ved femte.

"Skriv nu, din idiot," hvislede James, og Sirius rettede sig efter sin vens stemme og gik videre.

Timen sneglede sig afsted i tavshed. Til sidst gik de i gang med at brygge deres eliksirer. Det var en af de længerevarende processer hvor de blev påbudt at se til eliksiren ofte og opbevare den på eliksirdepotets hylder. De blev i stilhed færdige og fjernede dem til det tilstødende, og frastødende, kammer, depotet, der indeholdt alle mulige sære ting og sager i væsker, dyr, planter, tørrede urter i krukker, metalkasser med hængelåse og hylder dækket til med forskellige indgredienser og ting som Sirius ingen anelse havde om hvad hed. De fik alle hver henvist en plads. Hans kedel stod øverst. Tja, i det mindste risikerede han ikke at der faldt noget ned i den der ikke skulle være dér.

De forlod eliksir-timen i tavshed og gik mod storsalen for at indtage dagens frokost.

Sirius sad og stirrede ned i tallerkenen uden at røre den mad som James stædigt havde hældt op til ham, selvom han havde frabedt sig det. Han sukkede og prikkede til en skive oksekød og en kartoffel men uden at få noget på gaflen. James lagde sin kniv på tallerkenens kant og så direkte på Sirius, der vidste at han ikke kunne skjule sin nedtrykte stemning overfor sin ven.

"Sig mig, hvad er der galt, Sirius?" spurgte James, og hans stemme lød oprigtigt bekymret. "Det her handler ikke så meget om i går som det handler om i dag. Hvordan bærer du dig ad? Din hjerne kører på fuldt tryk og alligevel er du stum som en østers!"

"Jeg forklarer det i aften, ikke før," svarede Sirius med et kort blik til Remus, der med det samme fortsatte sit måltid uhæmmet, smækkede den bog sammen han var ved at læse i og forlod pladsen foran James og Sirius.

"Hvad var der nu med ham?" spurgte James.

"Det ved jeg ikke," sagde Sirius og de så begge to efter deres ven der hastede mod udgangen. Sirius fik noget der lignede endnu en mavepumper da han så Remus gå direkte efter Lucius, der var trådt ind i salen. James gav et sært form for fnys og vendte tilbage til sin mad.

"Tsk, tsk, Remus, du slægter din fjende," sagde han.

"Lad ham dog være," sagde Sirius og satte endelig noget af kødet til livs og tyggede det langsomt. "Du burde være taknemmelig for at han skrev den essay til McGonagall sidste år ellers ville hun have slagtet dig."

"Det har da ikke noget med taknemmelighed at gøre," sagde James spydigt. "Det handler om … ja, hvad det nu handler om, ok?"

"Ja, ja, ok," sagde Sirius. "Fair nok."

"Har du nogen planer for i aften?" spurgte James mens de pressede sig vej gennem folkemængden der gik gennem storsalens flaskehals af en udgang for at komme til timerne.

"Jeg har en aftale klokken 8, men bagefter det, lad os nu se ad hvad der sker," sagde Sirius så sandfærdigt han kunne. James så på ham da de stoppede ved den lukkede dør til Forvandlingsklasselokalet.

"En aftale?" sagde han mistroisk og kneb øjnene sammen.

"Ja," svarede Sirius. "Vent på mig til jeg har fået ordnet det."

"Hva', hvad har du kørende, noget med en pige måske?" spurgte James og gav Sirius sit karakteristiske, skæve smil.

"Øhm, nej," svarede Sirius og dirrede ved tanken om sagen alvor. Et ukendt antal minutter, måske timer, i Lucius Malfoy's selskab virkede ikke just tillokkende efter sidste nats udflugt til katakomberne.

"Hvad så?" spurgte James tættere og skarpere. Sirius bemærkede det og så op fra gulvet til James' øjne. Det var uvant for ham at se sin ven i det her humør.

"Ikke noget, det har ikke del i din interesse," svarede Sirius. James rynkede panden og rystede på hovedet af Sirius men sagde alligevel ikke sin mening. Sirius kunne næsten se hans kommentar hænge i luften omkring ham, men ville ikke rette sin opmærksomhed mod den nu da de andre elver begyndte at strømme til og de blev lukket ind til professor McGonagalls domæne.

Forvandling var en del sjovere end både eliksir og Magiens historie tilsammen plus lidt mere til. De sad og øvede sig i at trylle forskellige ting i lokalet om. James fik lavet en yderst kunstfærdig, abstrakt skulptur af en lysekrone mens Remus lavede en nøjagtig kopi af Mona Lisa ud af sine eliksir-notater. Det tog ikke lang tid før at der var tumult i klasseværelset og McGonagall, der stod ved sit skrivebord trak håbløst på skuldrene og bad Peter komme i gang med at lave en skilpadde ud af sit blækhus, hvilket dog ikke helt lykkedes eftersom skilpadden hikkede små bobler af blæk op og selv var helt sort. McGonagall ophævede timen efter nogen tid med formaninger om en udførlig gennemgang af forvandlingens faser og eventuelle bivirkninger på de implicerede. Remus forlod klasseværelset med sin Mona Lisa under armen, storsmilende til McGonagall der rystede håbløst på hovedet endnu en gang inden hun lukkede døren bag dem.

Tilbage i Gryffindor opholdsstuen var der et stort påstyr. Der skulle vælges nye medlemmer til Quidditch holdet. James var selvskreven, men de manglede en ny søger og en basker. Der skulle være optagelsesprøver senere på dagen. Peter var opstemt. Han ville prøve.

"Det ville være en skam hvis jeg ikke forsøgte!" sagde han. "Min bedstemor har forsøgt at engagerer sig i det, og hun er blevet helt grebet. Tænk hvis jeg kunne imponere hende ved at flyve for Gryffindor – sammen med dig, James."

"Jo tak, så hellere din skilpadde," sagde Sirius og skævede til den bøvsende skilpadde på bordet mellem dem. Peter tav og så væk. Sirius rejste sig i stilhed og forsvandt op til trappen. Remus fulgte ham på kort afstand, men sagde ikke noget før de var inde på værelset.

"Hvorfor sagde du det?" spurgte Remus og stoppede i midten af rummet mens Sirius fortsatte til sin seng og fandt sin flaske frem og skyllede en stor slurk ned. Han tog den fra munden, bøvsede veltilfreds og så hen på Remus inden han satte flasken fra sig under sengen og satte sig ved vinduet. Remus gik tættere på og satte sig på sengekanten.

"Seriøst, Pettigrew på en kost? Du ved ikke hvad du taler om, Remus," sagde Sirius.

"Jeg snakkede med Lucius," sagde Remus og skiftede emne.

"Ja, det kunne jeg forstå ved middagen," sagde Sirius og så op på Remus. "Hvorfor nu det?"

"Jeg tænkte jeg ville sige til ham at det ikke måtte tage for lang tid," sagde Remus.

"Jeg fortalte James at jeg skulle noget, inden forvandlingslektionen," sagde Sirius.

"Hvad sagde han?" spurgte Remus.

"Spurgte om jeg skulle se en pige," sagde Sirius. "Det svarede jeg, at jeg ikke skulle."

"Og hvad gjorde han?" spurgte Remus.

"Vi snakkede ikke videre," sagde Sirius. "De andre elver begyndte at komme til."

Remus nikkede, men så væk pludselig. En sær lyd nåede deres ører, ligesom en tappen af metal mod glas. Sirius vendte sig i vindueskarmen og så en sort fugl der sad udenfor. Han åbnede hurtigt vinduet og tog fuglen ind. Det var en ravn, fuldkommen sort og med et lille brev ved benet, gennemblødt af regnen udenfor. Sirius tog det og så sit navn på det. Ravnen hoppede ud af vinduet så snart brevet var blevet taget fra den, og Sirius lukkede vinduet igen. Han foldede den lille rulle ud til et længere brev:

_Sirius,_

_Jeg ved du så mig. Det burde ikke komme bag på dig at jeg lod dig se hvad du så, og jeg vil foretrække at du holder din Potter-vens snude nede så han ikke laver nogle gale streger. Det kan gå grueligt galt for ham. Jeg kender hans tendenser til at skabe ballade, specielt omkring min egen person, men tro mig, det her handler ikke om simpel ligegyldighed._

_Du behøver ikke at sende dine venner efter mig for at give mig beskeder, du kan altid selv finde mig når du helst vil, og jeg kender til jeres hemmelige skattekort, så det ville ikke undre mig at du fandt mig mens jeg søgte dig. _

_Quidditch-træningen holder din ven på banen fra klokken 7 til 9, så lad os rykke tidspunktet, men ikke stedet. Jeg ved at du har noget du skal have fortalt dine venner, så lad og sige ved 7-tiden i stedet. Vi har ikke svagheder i vores Quidditch-rækker, så der er ingen problemer her._

_Håber ikke at du skifter mening. Du har brug for hvad du kan få af mig._

_Lucius_

Sirius stirrede på brevet i sine hænder. Så fortroligt og alligevel distanceret. Røvhullet havde fandeme ramt temmelig skarpt med de få formuleringer der var kradset ned med en sirlig, yndefuld skrift, smukkere og mere flydende end Remus'.

"Må jeg læse det?" spurgte Remus. Sirius så på ham, trak på skuldrene og rakte det til Remus, der læste det igennem et par gange uden at ændre sin mine på noget tidspunkt. Tilsidst så han op fra pergamentet og hans ansigtsudtryk var bekymret. Han rakte Sirius brevet igen og stirrede frem for sig.

"Hvad siger du så?" spurgte Sirius.

"Jeg ved det ikke helt," svarede Remus og så på Sirius. "Måske er der noget vi har overset, men jeg tror det faktisk ikke. Jeg tror på nogle oprigtige intentioner fra Lucius' side, ikke bare en fælde men et godt forsøg på at forligne Gryffindor og Slytherin en gang for alle."

"På sådan et grundlag som vores?" spurgte Sirius en smule tungt.

"Der er vel ikke andet, nu er der bare en chance, så kan det ene vel ligeså godt lede til det andet," svarede Remus. Han skævede til klokken. Halv fem. Dagen var fløget afsted. "Skal vi ikke få lavet nogen lektier inden aftensmaden og så se at få gjort dig klar til dit møde med den berygtede Slytheriner?" Remus rejste sig. Sirius så forvirret på ham.

"Gøre mig klar?" sagde han uforstående.

"Ja," Remus vente sig og så på ham, "du kan da ikke troppe op i det dér kluns hvis du skal møde en vampyr af hans kaliber," og han forsvandt ned af trappen for at hente deres bøger så de kunne sidde i stilhed på sovesalen og lave deres ting mens der blev diskuteret Quidditch ivrigt nedenunder. Remus og Sirius nævnte ikke noget om mødet mens de kæmpede sig igennem McGonagalls forvandlingsstil. De morede sig kosteligt med at sidde og få puderne til at vandre som små dovendyr fra den ene ende af rummet til den anden, levitere dem til loftet og få dem til at dumpe blødt ned i sengen igen. Remus tog sin Mona Lisa og forheksede den til at forblive et billede.

"Professor Muff dræber mig," sagde han med et bredt grin og trådte tilbage for at se på værket. Under selve maleriet kunne hans notater ses i forstørret størrelse under malingen.

"Ikke hvis han har lidt smag for mugglerkunst," sagde Sirius der stod ved siden af. Remus lo tørt.

"Jeg tvivler," sagde han.

Og klokken bebudede aftensmaden.

Aftenen forløb nogenlunde planmæssigt. Ved halv-syv tiden trak James i sit tøj og gik med Peter og sin kost mod Quidditch-optagelsesprøverne. Gryffindor var et forladt tårn den aften, bortset fra Remus og Sirius, der sad foran kaminen i stilhedens tryggende lune. Remus sad og drak en af deres stjålne ingerfærøl og gnaskede på et eller andet slik fra Kandisbaronen som han havde gemt, mens han læste i en astronomibog, der lå på bordet foran ham. Sirius sad i en lænestol, på tværs af hvad der var den oprindelige tanke om stolen og den siddende persons stilling, og iagttog Remus. Han havde fundet en flot, ældre kappe han havde tage fra hans far engang, et Black-klenodie uden at være for prangende og opmærksomhedssøgende. Remus havde fået ham til at trække i den trods hans protester.

"Kom nu, gør det, Køter, det nytter ikke at troppe op i dit hverdagskluns når du skal på date med en vampyr," havde Remus sagte med et smøret grin.

"Det er ikke nogen date, Hugtand," sagde Sirius sammenbidt men tog alligevel kappen på. Den sad som støbt, sært nok, og gav ham alligevel en eller anden følelse af ophøjethed, sådan lidt ligesom en konge eller en eller anden rigmand fra det 17. århundrede.

Nu skævede han til kortet på bordet og bemærkede mærkaterne Lucius og Snape et sted i en forladt korridor. Han sukkede og forsøgte at få de sære billeder ud af hovedet, men det nyttede ikke meget. Remus bemærkede sin vens uro og så op fra bogen.

"Hvad er der?" spurgte han. Sirius smed kortet hen over bordet til ham og Remus nikkede sigende ved synet af de to mærkater.

"Vidunderligt, synes du ikke?" sagde Sirius stilfærdigt.

"Ikke just, ikke nu," svarede Remus. "Men hvis jeg var dig ville jeg snart se at komme afsted, Snape eller ej."

"Ja, det må jeg vel nok hellere," sagde Sirius og rejste sig. "Jeg tager kortet med så James ikke opdager hvor jeg er."

"Ja, ja," sagde Remus og skubbede kortet tilbage til Sirius der stoppede det i baglommen sammen med sin tryllestav. Remus rynkede panden ved synet af den.

"For en sikkerheds skyld," sagde Sirius da han så Remus' ansigt.

"Smut du nu, ellers kommer du for sent," sagde Remus.

"Ja, hej," sagde Sirius med en stemme der ikke helt lød som hans egen og han begav sig på vej ud i slottets korridorer.

Der var øde i katakomberne. Han tjekkede kortet nu og da og så at Lucius allerede ventede ved eliksir-depotet. Han skyndte sig ned ad gangen og passerede et par førsteårselever der forskrækket veg tilbage for at lade ham komme forbi. Han nåede til eliksir klasseværelset og trådte ind i det dunkle rum. En enkelt fakkel hang og brændte på væggen længst væk. Lyden af summende og simrende kedler var som en sær underlægningsmusik der kørte i baggrunden af en eller anden vild film der udspillede sig for Sirius' indre øje. Han forventede at blive overfaldet fra mørket af et par stærke hænder, men der var intet. Hans hjerte hamrede efter løbeturen, og hans adrenalin var oppe og køre, men alligevel var der intet.

Han så mod døren til depotet, dér hvor faklen hang og brændte, og han så Lucius stå i døråbningen som en vært der ventede på en forsinket gæst, men stadig med et distanceret og stadig personligt smil på læberne. Sirius gik ind mellem bordene og passerede midten af lokalet langsomt, gik langs med vaskene ved den bagerste væg og hen imod Lucius, der lændte sig dovent mod dørkarmen, armene over kors og øjnene søgende på Sirius' ansigt og krop efter tegn. Tegn som han selv burde kende, tænkte Sirius i sit stille sind og stoppede foran Lucius der rettede sig op og smilede.

"Kom," han bød Sirius velkommen ved at tage ham blidt om håndleddet og lede ham ind i kammeret og lukkede døren. Sirius stod i midten af det trange lokale med to reoler på begge sider, en væg bag ham og Lucius foran ham. Der var tændte stearinlys på bordene, et helt fad stod under en kedel der var anbragt på et stativ. Han kiggede ned i gryden og mærkede dampen, lugten, der steg op, ramme ham som en parfume der trængte sig hele vejen ind i hans hjerne og bedøvede hans tanker. Lucius lo stille og trådte et skridt tættere på og kastede et blik ned i kedlen selv inden han så tilbage på Sirius, der stod som lammet foran ham og betragtede Lucius, den høje, prominente og noble dreng med den ranke, royale holdning, de glimtende, grå øjne og det tiltalende, glatte ansigt.

"Så, vi har endnu en blandt os," sagde Lucius stilfærdigt.

"Hvad mener du?" spurgte Sirius.

"Dig, Sirius, det er dig jeg mener noget om," sagde Lucius. "Jeg kan godt forstå at det slår dig en smule hårdt, men det kommer nu ikke som noget chok for mig, mindre end det i hvert fald gjorde for din ven Lupins vedkommende."

"Og du mener at vi er ens?" spurgte Sirius.

"Mere end du aner," sagde Lucius og endnu et lille smil tog sin plads i hans mundvig. "Vampyrer er godt nok ikke flokdyr, men du ved at der i visse tilfælde er et godt grundlag for sammenhold. Specielt når vi nu er alene i blandt de dødelige."

"Dødelige?" sagde Sirius.

"Ja, min ven, det har du vel heller ikke overvejet, at du er udødelig medmindre en overnaturlig skæbne skulle kaste din krop ind i dødens mørke uden anden grund end at du måtte ofre dig for en andens skæbne," sagde Lucius. "Ikke at du måske har nogen grund til det, du har jo mange venner blandt de dødelig, men overvej hvor dine tanker ligger når de er i dit nærvær. Hvordan bærer du dig ad med at smyge dig uden om sandheden, at du i virkeligheden ikke tilhører dem?"

"Jeg har aldrig overvejet den," sagde Sirius.

"Fordi du hidtil har afvist din natur," sagde Lucius roligt men Sirius kunne mærke en snert af bitterhed i stemmen.

"Og du vil lære mig at tage hånd om min natur?" spurgte Sirius.

"I det simple omfang jeg kan," svarede Lucius. "Jeg har måttet lære alle tingene selv fra bunden, men jeg er kommet langt, og i fællesskab, Sirius, kan vi komme endnu længere."

"Hvorfor nu, hvorfor ikke før?" spurgte Sirius.

"Jeg så dig i går," sagde Lucius og satte sig på en skammel. Sirius tog en gammel stol frem bag ved den ene reol og satte sig overfor Lucius. "Jeg vidste at det var dig, men jeg valgte at tænke på dig som en ung elev, fordi jeg havde forstået din følelse om tavshedens nødvendighed. Du ville ikke kendes ved din krop og din natur."

"Hvordan kan man det når noget man burde dræbe folk for sin naturs skyld?" sagde Sirius en smule bittert. Lucius smilede.

"Det bliver holdt på afstand, gør det ikke? Du får samme behandling som jeg, og det holder jeg fast ved," sagde han. "Men din natur, hvad der ellers ligger bag, forførende træk, tankelæsning, styrken der hviler i din krop og med din sjæl, du ved at der aldrig bliver nogen lignende chance for dig til at finde frem til det der gemmer sig under lagene, medmindre du tager mit ord for hvad det er og lader mig indvi dig i mine planer."

"Hvad er dine planer, helt præcist? Er der andre involveret?" spurgte Sirius.

"Nej," svarede Lucius. "Ingen. Det her bliver mellem os og de folk du vælger at involvere."

"Så, der er ingen der kender til din natur?" spurgte Sirius. "Selv ikke Snape?"

Lucius lo en underfundig latter, en blanding af hån, håbløshed og foragt og alligvel indeholdt den en snert af glæde som Sirius ikke kunne se bort fra. "Snape?" sagde Lucius hånligt. "Nej da, aldrig. Jeg fortalte ham i går om en plan jeg havde, da jeg bemærkede din tilstedeværelse vidste jeg at det var nu jeg kunne afsløre min sande identitet og få din opmærksomhed."

"Og kysset?" spurgte Sirius.

"Vampyrer tager deres bytte anderledes end en løve jager en gazelle eller en drage jager guld," sagde Lucius. "Vi tager med ynde, magt og løgne, de tager med magt, vold og imbicile metoder som selv et græskar ville kunne opfinde. Dine forførelsesinstinkter svigter dig kun hvis du undertrykker deres signaler. Gå ikke efter din fornuft, men din følelse, styr dit skib i havsnød efter den lysende prik på himlen og ikke den viden du formoder du har om skibets destination. Det handler ikke om jægerinstinkter, men om empati, tålmodighed og sanddruhed, ikke mindst overfor dig selv men til dels også overfor din natur. Dit bytte skal aldrig kende dine intentioner på noget tidspunkt. Jeg sendte det brev til dig, jeg vidste at du ville fordrive din tid sammen med Lupin eftersom der var et Quidditch påstyr i jeres opholdsstue."

"Du siger at vampyrer jager på andre instinkter end jægerinstinktet, hvordan så?" spurgte Sirius.

Lucius gav ham endnu et smil. "Sex," svarede han kort. Sirius så forundret på ham. "Det som alt bunder og grunder i, selv din natur. Ja, hvad andre dyr læser som et parringsritual kan vi bruge til at tage dem på mere end to forskellige kanter, og dog hænger det utvisteligt sammen. Enhver dødelig som du har kendskab til og som kan sætte den mindste form for glød i dig, venskabeligt, kærligt, hvad som helst, er et potentielt bytte, selv de der ikke er, anonyme elever i mængden, uden historie eller karakter. For dig skal de ikke være andet end en dag gamle i din venskabskreds før du kan slå dine vinger omkring dem og lokke dem i den grusommeste fælde. Eller du kan vælge at lade dem leve, og leve på den løgn du selv skaber, løgn eller sandhed, det vælger du selv. Alle kan være dit bytte, dreng såvel som pige. Det har altid undret mig hvordan du kunne være så beundret af alle, jeg selv inklusive," Sirius rynkede panden lidt men sagde intet da Lucius fortsatte, "men så igen, hvilket andet svar ville der være end, ja, du var det jeg havde frygtet og håbet du var."

"Undskyld mig, men sagde du beundret – af dig?" sagde Sirius.

"Ja, vampyrer tiltrækker vampyrer, mørkevæsner har en alliance som hverken fornuft eller instinkt kan ligge fra sig, det er en genetisk blanding af kaotiske kræfter selvdestruktive aspekter som ingen af os har indsigt i før vi ved fuldkomment hvad det handler om når vi kender vores natur fuldt ud," svarede Lucius.

"Og det gør du?" spurgte Sirius mistroisk.

"Nej, endnu ikke, men jeg arbejder på sagen," svarede Lucius. Han rejste sig og gik hen til kedlen, tog en dyb ske og hældte noget af den brændvarme substans op i et glas og rakte det til Sirius. I det dæmpede lys kunne det meget vel ligne blod, men Sirius kastede alligevel et blik på Lucius.

"Tag det," sagde Lucius. "Det kommer fra en kærkommen kilde der springer i nærheden."

"Snape?" spurgte Sirius og holdt glasset ud i en arms længde.

"Det er ikke meget men det er der," sagde Lucius. "Snape og Stella. Jeg fik dem indfanget før jeg kom hertil. Jeg tænkte du nok ville sætte pris på noget andet efter så lang tid med Dumbledores opfindsomme eliksir."

Sirius satte modvilligt glasset til læberne og drak den brændvarme væske i en slurk. Det smagte himmelsk, som en blanding af alverdens krydderier med rosenduft og det sødeste slik fra Kandisbaronen og det bedste shot ildwhiskey han nogensinde havde smagt. Han sænkede det tomme glas og Lucius så på ham.

"Jeg tror ikke vi behøver nærmere samtale," sagde han og Sirius rejste sig langsomt. Blodet strømmede ud i kroppen mens han gik de få skridt hen til Lucius og forbi ham til den lukkede dør. Han vendte sig dog og så pludselig på Lucius.

"Jeg har brug for din hjælp," sagde han tilsidst.

"Til hvad?" spurgte Lucius og gik tættere på.

"James må vide det," sagde Sirius. Lucius lo, så til siden og så tilbage på Sirius med et alvorligt udtryk.

"Det behøver han ikke," svarede han. "Opfør dig som du altid har, tag ved lære og giv det ikke ud før andre er klar til at modtage det. Quidditch-træningen er sat til her om tirsdagen mellem 7 og 9, hvis du vil er du velkommen til at deltage i mine seancer hernede," han tog Sirius' hånd. Endnu engang fandt Sirius sig selv lammet over denne pludselige berøring, noget han bare ikke var vant til og som han anså som meget intimt. Lucius smilede.

"Se bare," sagde han. "Dine instinkter lyver ikke," han stod ikke mere end ti centimeter fra Sirius' ansigt, der på trods af den sære, akavede situation var ganske rolig. "Tro mig, det her er hvad du er skabt til, om du vil det eller ej, mærket for livet, i blodet, indprintet på indersiden af dine blodårer, kulden vinder sjældent sin tillid, men forvansker dog ikke dine grænser og ser aldrig bort fra det væsen, der lever i dig."

Lucius lændte sig så tæt på Sirius som han kunne og gav ham et blidt og roligt kys. Lugtene trængte ind, duften af en slægtning så tæt på, blodet og båndet, og samtidig den lille, pirrende snert af eau de cologne, der gav Sirius det sidste vink med en vognstang om at der var ved at ske noget han ikke lige helt havde styr på. Og smagen, den gennemtrængende og altfortærende smag, der hvilede på hver deres tunge, gav tilsammen en eller anden form for løfte om at det ikke bare var ingenting de stod med i hænderne, men et ubrydeligt bånd, der aldrig måtte briste nu da de var afhængige af hinandens tillid.

Drengen fra Slytherin var højere end Sirius, hvilket var en sjældenhed eftersom Sirius var den højeste i hele Gryffindor tårnet, og da Lucius trak sig tilbage så han direkte ind i Sirius' glitrende øjne.

"Jeg stoler på dig," sagde han. Sirius nikkede. "Og tag endelig Varulven med." Sirius stivnede.

"Hvordan ved du det?" spurgte han klart og tydeligt.

"Læg dine tanker om, observér og tyd tegnene, min ven," han strøg Sirius' kind med en let hånd. "Det er ikke enhver idiot du har med at gøre, som for eksempel Snape."

Sirius smilede let. "Nej, det er det vel ikke," sagde han sagte, og Lucius slap ham og lod ham gå.


	3. Chapter 3

Tilbage hvor man slap

Sirius vendte tilbage til Gryffindortårnets opholdsstue. Klokken var stadig ikke over optagelsesprøvernes endeligt, og Remus var den eneste beboer der var at se. Så snart Sirius vaklede ind, bedøvet af indtryk, drikken samt kysset Lucius havde givet ham, rejste Remus sig fra sofaen og så indtrængende på Sirius efter svar.

"Hvad skete der, hvad snakkede I om?" spurgte han ivrigt og lod Sirius komme ned og sidde inden de begyndte snakken. Sirius fortalte alt, ordret og fuldkomment, som havde han selv været tilskuer til scenens udfoldelse. Remus lyttede opmærksomt. Lucius' sidste bemærkning om at Sirius var velkommen til at tage ham med til depotet var dog ikke noget han ville indlade sig på.

"Jeg har det fint, jeg er ikke som jer, vampyrer og varulve," han sukkede, "dårlig cocktail i længden, du. Og når han endda er fra Slytherin. Nej, jeg tror ærligt talt jeg siger nej."

"Fair nok," sagde Sirius.

"Hvad vil du gøre med James?" spurgte Remus tilsidst.

"Jeg ved det ikke helt, Lucius gav mig ikke de svar jeg havde håbet på," sagde Sirius og stirrede ind i kaminens knitrende ild. "Det var lidt ligesom om han ikke ville have mig til det. Og et eller andet sted kan jeg godt følge ham. Dødelige og udødelige, sammen bevidst. Nej, det holder alligevel ikke. Selvom jeg føler en meget stor trang til at fortælle James alt, ved jeg, at jeg alligevel ikke kan når det kommer til stykket, og hvad ville ideen være i at prøve når man alligevel ikke kan?"

"Når man har opgivet på forhånd?" rettede Remus og Sirius mødte hans blik.

"Jeg kan ikke, Remus," sagde Sirius. "Det bliver ikke til noget."

"Hvad vil du så fortælle ham i aften når han kommer tilbage," sagde Remus.

"Vil du ikke nok?" spurgte Sirius fortvivlet.

"Nej, nu holder du," begyndte Remus bestemt.

"Nej, jeg mener det, Remus," sagde Sirius fortvivlet og så indgående på sin ven. "Det er det eneste jeg beder dig om. Du kender reglerne, du har selv mærket dem."

"Jeg kan ikke forklare det uden nogen forklaring selv," svarede Remus.

"Det hjælper da heller ikke meget når jeg heller ikke kan selv," sagde Sirius. "Er det ikke ironisk? Her sidder vi, begge to mørkevæsner, og alligevel kan ingen af os formulere hvad den anden er fordi vi er forskellige."

"Sirius, vil du vågne op i morgen til en afvisende, kold ven?" spurgte Remus. "Ville du kunne tage slæbet for at rette det op jeg kan komme til at skade unødvendigt, for det lidet jeg kan gøre som i sidste ende kan vise sig at være fuldkommen malplaceret og forkert?"

"Hvad er der tilbage for mig?" spurgte Sirius. "Intet, jeg har ikke nogen svar, kun Lucius i katakomberne og dig, og James er allerede begyndt at være vred på mig," han rejste sig. "Jeg orker simpelthen ikke at lave noget i aften. Jeg vil i seng," og han gik hen til trappen. Han forventede næsten at Remus ville kalde på ham og have ham til at se skæbnen i øjnene, men ingen kunne noget de ikke magtede, og Remus kunne ikke magte Sirius i de minutter. Det havde altid været Sirius, der havde fået ham med på slængets galestreger, altid Sirius, der var bedst til at holde forvandlingerne ved fuldmåne nede, bedst til at engagere sig i Remus følelser og tanker, men dagen var blevet fyldt med flere indtryk hos dem begge fra hinanden i et omfang, der ikke engang slog de fem-seks år de efterhånden havde kendt hinanden og hørt til sammen under slængets beskyttende vinger. Remus ventede ikke at Sirius ville tøve ved trappen, men det gjorde han ikke desto mindre, selvom Remus ikke gjorde noget da han derefter fortsatte sin gang op til sovesalen. Sirius trængte til fred og Remus gav ham det; han ville ikke belæmre ham med noget; der var for meget der skulle bearbejdes.

Da James kom tilbage sagde Remus intet andet end at Sirius var gået tidligt i seng efter at have lavet sine lektier. James himlede med øjnene og han og Remus satte sig ned til et slag troldmandsskak inden de valgte at se dyner.

Da Remus kom op tillod han sig at tage et stjålent glimt ind mellem forhænget i Sirius' seng. Han sov ikke, han lå og stirrede ud i intetheden. James og Peter sov allerede, så Remus krøb ind forbi gardinet og Sirius gav ham plads nok til at sætte sig på sengekanten.

"Fortalte du ham det?" spurgte Sirius.

"Nej," svarede Remus. "Du må selv gøre det. Det ville være synd og skam hvis en Black ikke kan fortælle sandheden. Enten det, eller også må du vende tilbage til dér hvor du slap inden sommerferien."

Sirius sukkede dybt og så væk. Han havde stadig en sær smag i munden.

"Hvad tænker du på?" spurgte Remus sagte. Han kunne mærke en ujævnhed i James' tunge åndedræt.

"Lucius," svarede Sirius oprigtigt og så op på Remus.

"Hvad med ham?" spurgte Remus. "Tænker du over jeres kys?"

"Ja," svarede Sirius og begravede hovedet dybere i puden. "Jeg ved ikke helt hvordan jeg skal tolke det."

"Hvad siger dit hjerte?" spurgte Remus. "Var det ikke det Lucius sagde: følg instinktet fremfor fornuften?"

"Jamen, alligevel," begyndte Sirius, "det virker bare … sært … og vanskeligt. En smule i hvert fald. Jeg føler at jeg har en masse ting i hænderne, der smuldere bort og løber ud mellem mine fingre som fint sand."

"Hæld vand på det," svarede Remus med et lille, ironisk smil på læberne. "Det kan gøre det mere fast. Og måske kan du bygge et slot af det."

Sirius smilede en smule ved den tvetydige ironi. Det var sandt og alligevel en smule sniksnak-agtigt. Remus kunne lide sådan noget, tvetydigheder og ordgåder. Han havde nydt Lucius' sidste poetiske sætning:

"_Tro mig, det her er hvad du er skabt til, om du vil det eller ej, mærket for livet, i blodet, indprintet på indersiden af dine blodårer, kulden vinder sjældent sin tillid, men forvansker dog ikke dine grænser og ser aldrig bort fra det væsen, der lever i dig."_

Det havde ikke kun sagt noget om vampyrer, men også andre mørkevæsner i al almindelighed. Måske stammede det fra en bog, måske kom det fra Lucius selv, det var ikke til at vide, men Remus kunne lide det, og det kunne Sirius også.

"Jeg kan lave et sandslot med mit liv," sagde Sirius filosofisk.

"Men pas på fuldmånens tidevand," sagde Remus. Sirius sukkede.

"Smut i seng," sagde han. "Der er to dage til fuldmåne og du skal være udhvilet til at klare strabadserne."

"Jeg ved det," sagde Remus og krøb ud af sengen og hen til sin egen.

Sirius lå i nogen tid og stirrede op i sengehimlen. Han havde stadig smagen i munden og lugten i næsen. Det var uafviseligt. En kendsgerning. Noget han ikke troede kunne overfalde ham så brutalt og tage ham så godt og grundigt med buskerne nede. Han slumrede hen og vågnede ved klokkens bimlen næste morgen.


	4. Chapter 4

Måske skyldig?

Sirius havde haft det på fornemmelsen gennem længere tid. De var nu efterhånden tre måneder inde i året og sneen var allerede begyndt at falde. Det var slutningen af November der nærmede sig hastigt. Han havde fulgt Lucius' ord. Hver gang der var træning i Quidditch for Gryffindor-tårnet kom beskeden til ham: _I aften, under Quidditch-træningen, samme sted_. Og Lucius var en god lærer. Han tildelte ikke Sirius lektier som sådan, men fortalte nærmere om hvad han kunne, viste det og hjalp Sirius med at fokuserer sine tanker og udfolde sine mål. Han fik indsigt i en Slytherins tankegang og var betaget af den måde Lucius var på.

Ganske ulig hans kollegiebrødre, både de andre syvendeårs og de andre Slytheriner generelt, havde Lucius fået tildelt en eller anden gave ved sin undfangelse der gjorde ham i stand til at være højtflyvende i tankerne og stadig være godt plantet med begge fødder i jorden. Han talte tit i ordgåder, snørklede, intellektuelle sætninger og poesi, der løb gennem Sirius mere som en tankestrøm der var ustoppelig og som altid overvældede ham, ligegyldigt hvor tilvant han efterhånden var blevet til dens kommen og gåen. Han nød timerne dernede i fulde drag, stilheden, intimiteten, lyden af Lucius' blide, rolige men autoritære stemme, lugten fra den altid kogende keddel blandet med den forfærdeligt tillokkende snert af parfume der hang i luften omkring hans blonde, prominente lærer.

Sirius gav sig tit tid til i timerne at undre sig over sin dystre ven og hans tilsyneladende store overskud af tid til både at holde lærerne hen med snak så han scorede alle U.G.L'erne han behøvede for at blive Minister for Magi og samtidig give sig tid til at passe timerne med Sirius og derefter sig selv. Hans omgangskreds var begrænset, måske var den eneste han sådan set lod til at være knyttet til i Slytherin Snape, og det var ikke engang så meget man så til dem sammen. Lucius var ombejlet af pigerne, tilbedt som et idol af drengene, men han gav sig ikke i kast med en eneste af dem. Sirius begyndte at se formen. Lucius indvilligede sig ikke på sine instinkters præmisser med mindre at det handlede om Mørkevæsner, mørk magi eller storpolitik. Hans konservative holdninger var dog ikke Sirius' kop te, men Lucius lod ham beholde sine egne meninger for sig selv. Det var ikke noget de skulle diskutere på nogen måde hvis det generede Sirius, og det ville det højst sandsynligt have gjort, hvis det var kommet til nærmere debat. Men hvor Sirius havde sit hjerte havde Lucius tit sine argumenter i orden, og de sad fast hvis bare han kommenterede den mindste artikel i Profettidende, og Sirius brød sig ikke om at forsvare sig overfor Lucius. Hans ord ramte altid plet, de lød altid rigtige og sandfærdige, og Sirius kunne sjældent gardere sig mod dem, men Lucius skød det hen med et "nå, ja, det er måske alligevel ikke noget der interesserer dig,", og så var samtalen straks forsvundet ud i det blå og efterlod dem med dagens lektie i baghovedet.

Imens gik venskabet med James trægt. Der var altid brok eller et eller andet i vejen, og nu var James også begyndt at rende efter hende Lily sådan som Remus havde forudset det, og så var Sirius jo ligevidt. Han havde Remus, og deres bånd viste sig at være stærkere end det havde været nogensinde før. Han priste sig lykkelig for Remus' tapre kamp mod varulveforbandelsen, men det gav alligevel ikke mere end de sædvanlige lykønskninger når fuldmånen havde taget sin kurs.

Sirius led med Remus, lo med Remus, alting var ham og ham, James var efterhånden ude af billedet, i hvert fald inden for Remus' og Sirius' rammer. Sirius betroede hver aften Remus hvad Lucius havde snakket om og lært ham og han brugte sin tid på at få Remus til at hjælpe sig med tankeoverførsel og alt det han begyndte at mestre. Det var en videnskab for sig. Og deres professor i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter, Burkes, var meget overrasket over Sirius' engagement da de i en periode havde et forløb med vampyrer og Sirius og Lucius kunne svare ens på alt hvad der blev spurgt om selvom de gik i to forskellige årgange og kollegier. Sirius scorede gode point og takkede Lucius.

En sen aften i slutningen af November var Sirius på vej ned i katakomberne. Slængets arbejde på skolen havde stået stille i nogen tid med undtagelse af at de havde plastret nogle andetårselever fra Slytherin ind i Zonkos Trylletape, der ikke lige sådan gik af uden videre, og der skulle mange besværgelser til, og den klistrede side efterlod et stinkende lag af grønligt, snasket slim.

Han vandrede afsted i mørket med ekkoet af hans fodtrin mod det fugtige kampestensgulv. Han stoppede ved en korsvej der ledte til eliksir-depotet til venstre og så til begge sider. Stadig ingen. Det var sært. Alle Slytherinerne boede dernede, men næsten ingen gik i katakomberne. De triste, øde gange var som et paradis, tænkte Sirius. Fred og ro og ingen fare, i hvert fald ikke efter at slængets aktivitet var blevet sænket en smule. Han hørte pludselig fodtrin bag sig og han vendte sig for at se James komme gående efter ham.

"Nå, så det er hernede du holder til når jeg ikke er i Gryffindor?" sagde han og stoppede lidt fra ham.

"Øhm, skulle du ikke være til træning nu?" spurgte Sirius og tog sig selv i sin begyndende panik. Aldrig panik, kun kølig, afventende autoritær ro, han memorerede hurtigt Lucius' ord i sit indre og tog sin indøvede position op, armene over kors, let skrævende ben og hovedet en smule på skrå samt et koldt, roligt blik.

"Forest ville holde speciel træning med baskerne og gav os andre fri," sagde James og betragtede Sirius kort. "Siden hvornår har du fået dig selv en ny holdning?" spurgte han efter sin korte observation. Sirius trak på skuldrene og satte hænderne i siden i stedet for.

"Refleks, tror jeg," svarede han roligt. "Hvordan fandt du mig?"

"Peter sagde han havde set dig gå herned," svarede James roligt men Sirius kunne fornemme en lettere irritation. "Vil du ikke være med til at oversvømme storsalen eller springe et mægtigt lager selvantændende fyrværkeri i Slytherin-opholdsstuen?"

"Ville gerne, kan ikke," svarede Sirius kort. "I morgen måske," og han ville til at fortsætte inden James greb ham i armen og vendte ham om igen.

"Hvad går der af dig?" spurgte han skarpt og bebrejdende. "Hvad er det der er så vigtigt i aften?"

"Det kan ikke vente, i hvert fald," svarede Sirius bestemt og vred sig en smule brutalt ud af James' greb. "Desuden kan du jo bare finde din Lily, så er du da beskæftiget, er du ikke?"

"Er det det der er problemet?" spurgte James. "At jeg har en pige?"

"Nej, det har intet med det at gøre," svarede Sirius sandfærdigt. Det var sandt. "Jeg kan bare ikke i aften. Jeg vil gerne i morgen, jeg lover dig det, bare ikke i aften."

James så forbi ham og kiggede mod eliksir-klasseværelset hvor han så en skikkelse stå og høre på. "Hvem er nu det?" sagde han. Sirius vendte sig og så Lucius stå og afvente situationens gang i det fjerne.

"Ikke nogen," svarede Sirius. "Jeg må gå nu," han begyndte at bakke væk.

"Det er sgu da Lucius," James kastede et blik på Sirius der ikke kunne andet end at se skræmt ud, som en hund på glat is. "Så det er ikke kun Snape, der falder for de nemme fristelser. Er det ham, Sirius?" spurgte James og hævede stemmen i et højt og hårdt toneleje. "Er det derfor du ikke vil sige noget?"

"Glem det, James, du forstår alligevel ikke," sagde Sirius uden en antydning af usikkerhed i stemmen trods hans langsomt faldende mod. Han vidste hvad Lucius ville snakke om så snart de var alene.

"Sig det dog for fanden, Sirius!" råbte James efter ham da han vendte ryggen til og begyndte sin langsomme færd ned af gangen. "Det er fandeme for dårligt, du slutter fred med fjenden bare for at ryge i bukserne på dem! Du er en svans, det er hvad du er, en rigtig, åndssvag én af slagsen endda! Forræder! Svans!" de sidste ord rungede ud i korridoren og Sirius kunne høre James' løbende fodtrin fortone sig i det fjerne.

Han tog en dyb indånding og så op for at møde Lucius' blik så snart han kom tættere på. De grå øjne bød ham velkommen med forståelse og medlidenhed men også en farlig antoning af at Sirius ikke helt levede op til hans krav. Sirius fulgte ham uden et ord ind i klasseværelset og til depotet hvor Lucius stilfærdigt lukkede døren bag dem og Sirius satte sig på den obligatoriske, vakelvorne stol. Lucius gav ham et krus med den samme dampende drik som han efterhånden havde fået tilbudt ved hver lejlighed han var i depotet. Lucius satte sig foran ham på sin skammel og så tavst til mens Sirius drak skænken ud og satte kruset på gulvet foran sine fødder inden han så op på Lucius, der stadig var ganske stille.

"Ville du ikke fortælle ham det?" spurgte Lucius roligt.

"Jeg kunne ikke," svarede Sirius. "Jeg har frygtet udfaldet, og nu," han sukkede, "lader det til at der vist ikke er så meget andet at gøre end, at forsøge at forklare ham det når jeg kommer tilbage."

"Hvorfor har du frygtet ham?" spurgte Lucius og Sirius trak på skuldrene.

"Jeg ved det ikke helt, han har bare været min ven i så lang tid," svarede han. "Jeg kunne ikke nænne at fortælle ham det, selvom han ved jeg aldrig ville lyve. Jeg tror sandheden ville komme for hårdt og for pludseligt til at han kunne forstå den. Jeg frygtede hans afvisning og udelukkelse."

"Det har I jo sådan set allerede gjort," svarede Lucius stadig roligt og afventende. "Jeg har i hvert fald bemærket at jeres aktivitet går en smule trægt, hvilket lykkeligvis betyder at jeg har kunnet vågne hver morgen uden at få en spand snegleslim ned over mig så snart jeg går ud af døren."

Sirius flækkede i et grin uden en lyd og Lucius betragtede ham en smule forbeholdent. "Det var Peters ide, han hader snegle, og James fandt på at det skulle være dig."

"Og du påstår dermed at du er uskyldig?" spurgte Lucius.

"Nej, jeg fandt på det med døren," sagde Sirius men tog sig i stoltheden over misdåden da han huskede tiden før tiden.

"Nå, så _kan_ jeg jo anklage dig for det og få dig til at betale rensningen af tøjet," sagde Lucius. Sirius rynkede panden og så på Lucius der i et kort sekund så ud som om han oprigtigt talt mente det, men smilede dog til sidst. "Nej, Sirius, det mente jeg ikke," Sirius sukkede over sin manglende fokus, og de sluttede den indledende samtale og begyndte aftenens lektion.

Remus sad med en bog i skødet da James flåede maleriet op og trampede ind i opholdsstuen. Der var ikke synderligt mange derinde. Han øjnede Remus' ansigt der straks gemte sig forsvarligt bag bogens beskyttende ord. Han kunne dog ikke overse James' raseri i midten af opholdsstuen da han langsomt nærmede sig sofarækken hvor en gruppe yngre elever straks forføjede sig for at lade tordenskyen komme forbi. James stod over Remus med hænderne i siden og stirrede sig blind på sin ven, der blot lod som om han læste videre.

"Jeg formoder at du har fundet ud af noget du gerne vil fortælle mig om," sagde Remus roligt uden at se op fra bogen. James vedblev at se på ham, og til sidst kunne Remus da heller ikke ignorere ham længere og lagde sit bogmærke i bogen og lukkede den roligt og så spørgende op på James efter et svar på hans spørgsmål.

"Hvorfor fanden har du ikke sagt det noget før?" spurgte James koldt og meget, meget giftigt. Remus løftede et øjenbryn og så en smule uforstående på ham. "Om Sirius og Lucius," sluttede James for at få en ende på spørgsmål og sammenhæng. Remus sukkede og lagde bogen ved siden af stolen og lænede sig tilbage og så tilbage på James.

"Fordi jeg ikke har kunnet," svarede han. "Er det så sært?"

"Du kunne sgu da have antydet det lidt bedre," sagde James og satte sig i sofaen ved siden af. Remus lagde hovedet på skrå og betragtede sin ven.

"Antydet?" sagde han tankefuldt. "Jeg tror ikke der har været brug for det. Det er udelukkende Sirius' eget problem, og hvis det også er dit burde du snakke med ham. Han er mere end villig til det."

"Det er ikke så sært efter den aften han fortalte om Lucius og Snape i katakomberne," sagde James.

Remus fnøs og smilede og så bort. "Det har intet med det at gøre," sagde han.

"Virkelig?" sagde James mistroisk. "Jeg så da ellers Lucius stå og vente på ham nede ved eliksir-klasseværelset nu her."

"Så det var på den måde du fandt ud af det?" spurgte Remus.

"Ja," svarede James en smule ufortående.

"Så er der stadig meget du mangler at forstå," sagde Remus kort. Han mødte James' blik. "Det har intet med noget forhold at gøre, i hvert fald ikke så vidt jeg ved endnu. Det kan måske være, men så holder Sirius sine kort tæt. Det handler om at han får lektioner."

"Lektioner? I hvad dog? _Slik min pik og se hvor lang den bliver_?" sagde James spydigt og Remus sukkede uden en antydning af et smil efter James' kommentar.

"Hold nu op, James, det handler ikke om det," han holdt James' blik fast og forklarede med rolig stemme: "De er vampyrer." James så meget uforstående og forvirret ud.

"Ahva'?" sagde han.

"Lucius," fortsatte Remus. "Og Sirius."

"Hvad snakker du om?" spurgte James, der var ved at gå op i en hårdknude af en højere endhed.

"Sirius er en vampyr," sagde Remus roligt. "Han har aldrig fortalt det til nogen. Jeg regnede det ud, og det samme har Lucius gjort, og da vi begge er mørkevæsner opstår der, hvad skal man sige?, et sammenhold. Jeg har bare fungeret som Sirius' støtte mens Lucius har fungeret som en lærer for Sirius. Han er ved at finde ud af hvor hans kræfter ligger og hvordan han skal håndtere dem. Lucius giver ham en hjælpende hånd, det er på et venskabeligt basis, tror jeg, ikke andet."

James stod kort. "Så, i al den tid jeg har kendt ham har det kun handlet om at han ville, hvad?, bide mig engang jeg er uopmærksom?"

"Nej, overhovedet ikke," sagde Remus. "Du er jo stadig hans ven, selvom han klager sig over at du er blevet så fjern med al den Quidditch og Lily. Han er ikke jalous, han synes bare ligesom at han har mistet noget af det han engang troede han kendte. Og du har det sikkert på samme måde, har jeg ret?" han så sigende på James der stirrede ned på sine hænder foran ham. Ja, måske, tænkte han.

"Nej, jeg kender jo stadig Sirius," sagde han og så op på Remus.

"Ikke nu," sagde Remus. "Han har forandret sig, Lucius har forandret ham, til det bedre kan man måske overveje, men i hvert fald er han anderledes nu."

James sukkede og klaskede sammen i sofaen. "Damn, det er ikke sandt det her, vel?"

"Jo, ganske, lige så sandt som at du og jeg sidder her nu," sagde Remus. "Og nu må du have mig undskyldt, men jeg skal læse videre. Hvis du vil snakke med Sirius kan du vente til han kommer tilbage."

Men der skulle gå lang tid inden Sirius kom tilbage. Længere tid end Remus havde regnet med. Opholdsstuen blev efterhånden affolket, James gav op overfor søvn og utålmodighed og gik i seng. Remus var faldet i staver over en sætning han havde siddet og læst 57 gange i træk uden at forstå den, da maleriet gik op og Sirius listede sig ind. Han havde ikke lagt mærke til Remus og fór sammen da han lagde bogen fra sig på bordet og rejste sig.

"Hva', er du stadig oppe?" spurgte han forskrækket.

"Hvad har I lavet?" spurgte Remus og gik hen til ham.

"Ikke noget, tiden gik bare hurtigt og vi var for optaget til at lægge mærke til den," svarede Sirius en smule undskyldende. Remus skævede til kraven der sad lettere elegant forkert og en mørk plet på halsen der øjensynligt kunne ligne en blodansamling under huden. Han så bort fra den og op på Sirius med en opgivende og nedtrykt mine.

"Du siger ikke I var sammen," sagde han roligt. Sirius skulle til at svare men bed sig i læben og tog sig i det.

"Nej, det må jeg vel hellere lade være med så," sagde han. Remus sukkede og satte sig på kanten af sofaens ryglæn med armene over kors og øjnene i gulvet og en eftertænksom, lettere bekymret mine. Sirius betragtede ham.

"Du snakkede med James?" sagde han til sidst efter at have brudt ind i Remus' tanker. Remus nikkede men gjorde ikke mine til at svare. "Hvad sagde han?"

"Jeg tror han forstod," sagde Remus. "Men jeg sagde også at hvis han ville kunne han snakke med dig. Han er gået i seng," han nikkede mod trappen op til sovesalen.

"Selvfølgelig, klokken er over et," sagde Sirius. Remus begravede ansigtet i hænderne og sukkede meget tungt inden han så på Sirius igen.

"Hvorfor fanden gjorde I det?" spurgte han. Sirius dumpede ned på gulvet og trak på skuldrene inden han så op på Remus.

"Jeg ved det ikke, det kom bare," sagde han. "Noget med tiltrækning tror jeg," han så ud i luften foran sig. "Det virkede bare … forløsende. Og Lucius …" han trak bare på skuldrene og stoppede i sætningen. Remus gik hen og satte sig på gulvet foran Sirius.

"Hvad med ham?" spurgte Remus. "Var han god?"

Sirius gav en sær grimasse der sagde begge dele. "Jah," svarede han. "Faktisk … meget," han så op på Remus, der ikke kunne lade være med at smile.

"Hvordan skete det?" spurgte Remus.

"Tja, jeg var faktisk på vej til at gå, men så kom han hen og omfavnede mig og pludselig stod vi og, ja, kyssede. Og så, ja, så … udviklede det sig ligesom derfra. Han gik før jeg fik taget mig sammen til at komme på benene igen."

"Tror du det skal blive ved?" spurgte Remus.

Sirius trak på skuldrene. "Ved det ikke, det var godt, måske, ja, det håber jeg faktisk," svarede han en smule usikkert og tøvende i starten, men stemmen tog til ved hvert ord og endte med en bestemt, afklaret tone. Remus rystede på hovedet med et lille smil, da hans blik fangede en plet på Sirius' trøje.

"Du har spildt et eller andet," sagde han og pegede.

Sirius så ned. "Nåeh, det er bare blod," svarede han.

"Blod?" sagde Remus lamslået.

"Øh, ja, det er den drik jeg plejer at få, som han giver mig, blod, menneskeblod," sagde Sirius.

"Fra hvem dog?" spurgte Remus.

"Øh…" Sirius tøvede, "hende der heksen, Darklighter, og … Snape."

Remus brød ud i en høj klokkeklar latter i flere minutter. Sirius kunne heller ikke lade være med at smile en smule skyldigt. "Snape? Ha, har du … har du …" Remus var kvalt i sin egen latter. "Har du drukket Snapes … Snapes … blod?" Remus satte sig op efter at have været væltet omkuld på gulvet af latter og tørrede øjnene for tårer.

"Det er vel det jeg har," svarede Sirius sandfærdigt. Remus sukkede og rystede igen på hovedet med et meget bredt smil.

"Lad os komme i seng på de frygtelige begivenheder," sagde han og de gik op og gik i seng.

Næste dag vågnede Sirius alt for tidligt og følte absolut ingen træng til at sove videre. Han lå og kiggede op i sengehimlen da han bemærkede James' skygge udenfor gardinerne. Han trak det ene fra og så ud. James vendte sig. Han var ved at trække i sine bukser, halvt igennem det andet bukseben. Han stoppede og så på Sirius.

"God morgen," sagde James forbeholdent.

"Hej," sagde Sirius. "Hvorfor er du så tidligt ude af sengen?"

"Hvorfor ligger du dig ikke ned og sover igen?" spurgte James tilbage.

"Sorry, jeg ville bare vide …" begyndte Sirius.

"Jeg skal ud og flyve, Forest ville have tidlig træning i stedet for sen," sagde James med en skinger tone. Sovesalen var vågnet.

"Okay, okay, fair nok, jeg vil ikke presse mig på," sagde Sirius undskyldende.

"Godt, så vil jeg heller ikke presse dig," sagde James og forsvandt ud af sovesalen med kosten over skuldren. Sirius kastede sig tilbage i de bløde dyner og mærkede en bølge af angst og sorg skylle ind over sig. Han så over på Remus' seng hvor de ravgyldne øjne tittede ud af en lille sprække. De blinkede et par gange inden de forsvandt igen. Sirius begravede ansigtet i puden og sukkede. Han kunne mærke en betydelig smerte et eller andet meget ømt sted og huskede nattens udfald. Hvor var Lucius mon nu? Lå han også vågen?

En tappen på vinduet tilkendegav at der var en der ville have opmærksomhed. Remus var den hurtigste til at smutte ud af sengen og åbne vinduet. Den sorte ravn flaksede ind på gulvet med et brev om benet. Remus tog det og så kort på det inden han rakte det ind til Sirius der ikke havde reageret på postvæsnets tidlige forsendelse.

"Det er til dig," sagde Remus kort og Sirius mumlede et kort tak til ham, hørte ravnen flyve ud, Remus lukke vinduet og krybe tilbage i sengen. Sirius tog pergamentet og foldede det ud og læste den korte, smukke besked:

_Sirius,_

_Tak for i går. _

_Det kunne ikke blive meget bedre, men med lidt held … ja, lad os nu se ad. _

_Er du stadig med?_

Sirius lo en stille latter og begravede sig om muligt længere ned i puden med et smil på læberne. Ja gu' fa'en var han med, hvis det smukke væsen ville have det, så skulle det være det! Han følte sig ikke det mindst skyldig i James' vrede. Hvis han ville være vred måtte han da bare være det, men det forhindrede ikke Sirius i at føle en endeløs strøm af glæde penetrerer ham blidere end Lucius havde gjort det. Måske var der mere end bare kroppen at elske? Han kunne ikke tro det. Den krop var nok i sig selv.


	5. Chapter 5

Den bitre dags oprindelse

Sirius og Remus fulgtes ned til morgenmaden. Der var ikke megen grund til at forsøge at skjule nattens gerninger, for rygtet lod til at have nået hele skolen rundt, fra Gryffindor og Slytherin ud til Huffelpuff og Ravenclaw. Hver en elev vidste det, men Sirius var ikke overdænget med skældsord og grimme bemærkninger. Han troppede op i storsalen med Remus ved sin side som sin tro væbner, badet i blikke, der ikke var beundrende men undrende og undersøgende. Specielt drenges blikke klistrede som Zonkos Trylletape, mens pigerne veg en smule og mange så mere ulykkelige ud end Siris plejede at synes piger så ud. Han fangede Lucius med blikket ovre ved Slytherinbordet og han gav ham et kort blink og smil der sagde alt.

Lærerne bemærkede uroen, men der var dog intet tegn på at de vidste noget om hændelserne. Ikke før dagen efterhånden var gået og Forvandlingstimen var ved at være færdig. McGonagall slap dem fri efter en lang time om læren om Animagi. Men Sirius skulle ikke slippe så let. McGonagall kaldte ham tilbage fra den åbne dør og han stoppede og vendte sig.

"Luk døren, Black," sagde hun mens hun ordnede sine papirer på skrivebordet uden et blik på ham. Han adlød og gik op til hendes skrivebord. Hun lagde bunken af papirer ned og hævede blikket til Sirius.

"Jeg håber ikke at du har glemt rektors formaninger om at din abnormalitet skal holdes hemmelig," sagde hun så. Sirius tog sit svar på forskud og brød gennem hendes uopmærksomme sind og så hendes bekymring og hendes fredelige rasen over hans og Lucius' gerning.

"Tydeligvis, ikke, professor," svarede han renhjertet. "Malfoy og jeg har ikke i sinde at ændre på det. Vores forhold bunder og grunder måske i kraft af vores ligheder, men vi ønsker ikke at udbrede noget rygte, selvom eventuelle sarte sjæle måske vil opdigte historier. Vi har kun i sinde at afvise det. Hvilken form for fordel ville det da være for os at alle kendte til vores oprindelse? Jeg er sikker på at Malfoy er enig med mig. Ingen af os ønsker at blive smidt ud, det samme gælder for så vidt Lupin. Tro mig, det her er hvad vi er skabt til, om vi vil det eller ej, mærket for livet, i blodet, indprintet på indersiden af vores blodårer, kulden vinder sjældent sin tillid, men forvansker dog ikke vores grænser og ser aldrig bort fra det væsen, der lever i os."

McGonagall løftede et forbløffet øjenbryn. "Siden hvornår er du gået hen og blevet poetisk?" spurgte hun.

"Det er jeg heller ikke, professor, det er Malfoy," svarede Sirius oprigtigt. "Og jeg har på fornemmelsen af at jeg aldrig gør det, men med lidt held kan han blive en god lærer."

"Ja," sagde McGonagall fjernt. Hun så tilbage på Sirius med et klart blik og nikkede. "Godt, du kan gå."

Sirius forlod klasseværelset og begav sig på vej til Gryffindor, kun for at blive indhentet af en stakåndet Remus.

"Sirius," sagde han og stoppede forpustet ved trappen som Sirius var ved at gå op ad. "Der har været et kæmpe slagsmål i katakomberne. Snape og Lucius og James."

"Hvad?" udbrød Sirius.

"James og Snape endte i Madam Pomfreys varetægt," sagde Remus. "Lucius ledte efter dig. Han sagde at hvis jeg fandt dig var han dér hvor I plejer at mødes."

"Gå op til James, jeg går ned til Lucius, find Peter og tag ham med dig," sagde Sirius der allerede var på vej til katakomberne.

Han fandt Lucius i eliksir-depotet med en klud mod en flækket læbe. Sirius stoppede i døråbningen.

"Hvad fanden skete der, Lucius?" spurgte han og gik hen til ham og tog kluden fra den blødende læbe for at se skadens omfang. Det var ikke mere end en lille flænge.

"Snape," sagde Lucius kort. "Han havde hørt det, troede at jeg havde ment noget seriøst med det kys du så i starten af året. Og så kom James med ind i slagsmålet."

"Hvorfor?" spurgte Sirius og duppede den fugtige klud mod Lucius' læbe.

"Han var vred, ikke andet," sagde Lucius. "Jeg tog flugten og overlod den fysiske duel til James og Snape."

Sirius sukkede og dyppede kluden i det vand Lucius havde hældt op i en balje på bordet og satte den mod Lucius' læbe igen.

"Lucius, hvorfor nu det her påstyr? Hvem startede det?" spurgte Sirius.

"Jeg ved det ikke, jeg tror nogen må have set os," sagde Lucius. Sirius fjernede kluden igen og lagde den på bordet. "Fik du min besked?" spurgte Lucius.

"Ja," svarede Sirius. "Jeg er med."

Lucius sagde ikke noget. Sirius så på ham og tog frihed til at nærme sig Lucius' ansigt og lade sine læber omslutte hans. Det var en fornemmelse han havde glemt i løbet af natten men lod sig overstrømme af mens tiden var. Han trak sig bort igen og mødte Lucius' øjne.

"Jeg bliver nød til at gå op til James," sagde han.

"Kommer du til Slytherin-kollegiet i aften?" spurgte Lucius.

"Ja," svarede Sirius. "Samme tid men andet sted."

"Ja," sagde Lucius og Sirius rejste sig langsomt og forlod depotet og begav sig på vej til infirmeriet hvor han blev mødt af Remus, der sad og ventede udenfor.

"Pomfrey vil ikke have nogen ind endnu," sagde han da han så Sirius komme op til afsatsen foran indgangen til hospitalsfløjen.

"Ved du noget om James' tilstand?" spurgte Sirius bekymret.

"Både Snape og James har mistet blod," sagde Remus og så sigende på Sirius der sukkede tungt. "Jeg ved ikke hvorfor."

"Lucius sagde han tog flugten inden James og Snape røg i totterne på hinanden," sagde Sirius.

"Tror du Snape har fået "noget ind"?" spurgte Remus.

"Tvivler," sagde Sirius. "Kun ved en dåb bliver man til en vampyr."

"Hm, ok," sagde Remus. De hørte fodtrin og så McGonagall troppe op foran indgangen til Ponfreys domæne.

"Sirius, du må hellere følge med," sagde hun. Sirius sukkede og gav Remus et sidste, håbløst blik.

"Hvis Lucius leder efter mig så giv ham kodeordet til Gryffindor-opholdsstuen," sagde Sirius og fulgte nedtrykt med McGonagall til Dumbledores velkendte gemakker, gargoylestatuen der flyttede sig ved de særeste kodeord der altid ændrede sig.

De kom op til kontoret, hvor Dumbledore som altid puslede rundt. Fawkes sad på sin pind og lignede en halvt plukket høne. McGonagall forlod dem og Sirius stod stille og betragtede Dumbledore der pludselig vendte sig og så på ham.

"Kom nærmere, Black, jeg bider jo ikke," sagde han spøgefuldt og Sirius tog sig i sin forbeholdne arrogance og gik hen til skrivebordet og satte sig foran Dumbledore der også satte sig bag skrivebordet og så på Sirius.

"Det kan vel ikke undre dig at jeg har fået nys om dig og hr. Malfoys små videnudvekslinger og lektioner," sagde Dumbledore.

"Nej, rektor," sagde Sirius.

"Men jeg må bede jer begge om at stoppe øjeblikkeligt," sagde Dumbledore.

"Hvad?" udbrød Sirius.

"Jeg har intet problem med de herres forhold, men at direkte praktisere jeres evner er imod skolens idealer," sagde Dumbledore.

"Det kan du ikke mene, jeg har brug for den viden," sagde Sirius.

"Vi har ikke i sinde at oplære mørkevæsner," sagde Dumbledore strengt. Sirius brød gennem hans tankeforsvar og så intet andet end idealer og klarhed.

"Det kan du ikke mene, jeg troede du var en mere retfærdig og empatisk menneskekender," sagde Sirius og rejste sig.

"Overvej mit udsagn, Black," sagde Dumbledore. "Der er desværre ikke meget andet jeg kan gøre end dette. Og tænk dig om, hvis jeg virkelig kun gjorde det på grund af min egen overbevisning om retfærdighed tager du fejl. Tro mig, udfaldet bliver alt andet end hvad du ønsker."

Sirius forlod kontoret skummende af vrede og forbitrelse og fortvivlelse.

Han mødte Remus foran Gryffindor tårnet, og Remus fulgte ham tavst ind i opholdsstuen og direkte derfra til sovesalen. Sirius havde aldrig givet efter for sin vrede eller sorg og grædt over sin egen skæbne, men i de minutter var der ikke meget tilbage af den viljestyrke han plejede at bære med sig rundt i verden. Han smed sig på sin seng og hulkede uhæmmet mens Remus blot sad ved siden af ham og gav ham sin selvbeherskelse tilbage mere eller mindre, i form af en venskabelig hånd på hans højre skulder. Til sidst holdt Sirius inde og satte sig op mere eller mindre og gned sine brændende, røde øjne og så på Remus.

"Var han meget slem?" spurgte Remus forsigtigt men med den vedholdende ro der fik Sirius til at tage en dyb indånding og føle sig tryg og rolig.

"Ja, han påstod at jeg skulle stoppe mit venskab med Lucius," sagde Sirius og satte sig langsomt op ved siden af Remus.

"Hvorfor?" spurgte Remus.

"Han gav mig ingen yderligere forklaring, kun at udfaldet ikke bliver hvad jeg ønsker," sagde Sirius. "Men jeg forstår det ikke."

Remus så tankefuldt og fjernt ud af vinduet. "Måske burde du snakke med Lucius? Måske har de faktisk frabedt ham om at mødes med dig, og nu hvor det alligevel sker, siger de til dig at du skal bakke ud af det fordi de er bange for ham og hans evner," sagde han og så på Sirius.

"Jeg kan forstå det hvis Lucius stod i ledtog med Du-ved-hvem, men det tvivler jeg altså på," sagde Sirius. "Det kan godt være at han er i Slytherin, det kan godt være at han er et mørkevæsen med speciale i sort magi, men jeg tror altså ikke på det hvis nogen sagde det."

"Det var også bare en tanke," indskød Remus uskyldigt.

"Jeg bebrejder dig ikke noget, jeg tænkte det da også i starten af skoletiden, men på den anden side virker det for ulogisk. Hvis han skulle stå i ledtog med Du-ved-hvem ville Dumbledore så overhovedet tage ham ind som elev?"

"Nej, det er sandt," sagde Remus og de blev tavse for en stund. Udenfor var solen ved at gå ned, blodrød og kuglerund over Den forbudte Skov, hvor tusmørkeskyggerne krøb frem mellem stammerne og gjorde træernes silhuetter skarpe og tydeligt opridsede mod den brændende himmel med de tunge skyer der vejrede horisonten i øst. Solen var på vej ned i en sæk, og langt borte glimtede lynene.

"Det trækker op," sagde Sirius.

"Er det ikke lidt unormalt med torden i november?" spurgte Remus.

"Jo, men den har jo også været ret lun i forhold til sidste år, ikke?" sagde Sirius. "Nu kommer kulden og de lange nætter med mørket der borer sig ind i knoglerne."

Remus så forundret på Sirius der blot stirrede ud af vinduet. "Du _er_ altså forandret," sagde Remus.

"Er det så sært?" spurgte Sirius.

"Ikke når du kommer sammen med en mandlig blondine fra Slytherin," svarede Remus og de lo begge to en stille, ens latter. Sirius sukkede. Ja, der var vel en grund til alting der i livet, men mens han sad og så ud af vinduet mærkede han også tidens vinger der susede forbi ham som en lind strøm af alt, ord, suk, berøringer, blikke, lyde, ansigtsudtryk på ansigter han aldrig havde set før. Lucius havde brugt lang tid på at lære ham om at sanse tidens bølger, og der sad han, omgivet af den som om han var placeret i en lille glaskuppel der var sunket ned på bunden af et oprørt hav. Remus sad ved siden af ham og betragtede sin ven, det unge ansigt, det krøllede, lange, mørke hår og de mørke øjne der kunne brænde som kul med dybe gløder. Der var sandelig mere over Sirius end Remus havde turdet håbe på.

James og Snape kom ikke til aftensmad og Pomfrey bad udtrykkeligt alle besøgende om at vente til næste dag for at patienterne kunne komme sig, så Remus og Sirius tilbragte aftenen i hinandens selskab som altid indtil Sirius afbrød deres lektiebearbejdning og rejste sig. Remus rynkede panden og så op.

"Hvor skal du hen?" spurgte han sagte. Der var en hel del i opholdsstuen ud over dem.

"Jeg skal mødes med Lucius i aften," sagde han.

"Hvordan var hans tilstand egentlig efter slagsmålet?" spurgte Remus der helt havde glemt alt om ham.

"Tålelig," svarede Sirius og gik gennem stuen. "Vi ses engang, i nat, hvis du overhovedet er oppe når jeg er tilbage."

"Ja, hvis," sagde Remus og kiggede efter Sirius der vandrede ud af maleriet. Hvis du overhovedet kommer tilbage, tilføjede Remus' tanker stille og han kiggede tilbage på sine papirer. Måske skulle han så fordrive tiden med en lille visit hos James efter lukketid?

Han sneg sig op i sovesalen og fandt usynlighedskappen under James' seng. Han vidste hvor glad James var for den, og han lovede sig selv at passe på den da han slyngede den over sig. Han overvejede kort om han skulle gå gennem opholdsstuen, men det ville blive besværligt med alle de elever dernede, så i stedet tog han en snert af sin ulv frem og kravlede ud gennem vinduet.

Blæsten var hård, og regnen silede ned fra de tunge, sorte skyer. Et lyn flakkede efterfulgt meget kort tid efter af en dyb rumlende lyd. Remus valgte ikke at lægge mærke til det, men drog i stedet større opmærksom til sin klatretur. Det var langt, men magien tillod ham at hans hænder klæbede til stenene som var det Trylletape, og han klarede turen sikkert forbi alle forhindringer. Kappens hætte gled af et par gange, men til sidst fandt han ud af at han stadigvæk godt kunne orientere sig med den over hovedet og kravlede derefter videre. Han kom til hospitalsfløjen hvor natten var faldet på og lyset var slukket. Han kravlede op til gesimserne under vinduerne og spejdede efter James, der lå to vinduer henne, bag et forhæng. Han kravlede hen til vinduet nærmest hans vens sengeplads, tappede tre gange på glasset med en finger. Ingen reaktion. Han så rundt og opdagede en svaghed i hængslet til vinduet. Efter nogen tids baksen med det fik han løftet det af og sneget sig behændigt ind i hospitalsfløjen. Pomfrey kom hen og bandede højt over det dumme vejr og Remus overlod hende vinduet uden at røre hende. Han listede rundt til forhænget og skyndte sig ind inden Pomfrey overvejede at der kunne være en anden synder end vejret. Her fandt han James, der lå og døsede med et drop i armen. Så snart Remus trådte derhen åbnede James øjnene og så rundt.

"Remus?" hviskede han sagte.

"Jeg er under usynlighedskappen," sagde Remus. "Jeg tillod mig at låne den."

"Hugtand! Åh, for dælen hvor er jeg glad for at du kom," Remus kunne tydeligt høre at han havde besvær med at trække vejret, men der var ingen tydeligere tegn på skader.

"Hvad skete der? Hvorfor ligger du her stadig? Var det en meget kraftig forbandelse?" spurgte Remus og satte sig på stolen der også forsvandt ud af syne.

"Jeg ved ikke helt hvad der skete," sagde James. "I det ene øjeblik var Lucius der, det næste øjeblik ligger jeg fastlåst i en hård kamp med Snape. Han trak sig tilbage og forberedte en eller anden forbandelse, som jeg kun fik pareret halvt, så den ene halvdel ramte mig og den anden ham selv."

"Pomfrey sagde noget om at I havde mistet meget blod?" spurgte Remus og skævede til droppet.

"Ja, jeg tror det var forbandelsen, den kunne have gjort det af med mig hvis den havde ramt mig helt, men i stedet er der denne her fase mellem … ja, liv og død. Jeg har det bedre, meget godt faktisk, men Pomfrey vil bare have mig til at få det lidt bedre inden jeg kan forlade stuen. Det er det samme med Snape," han nikkede til et forhæng omkring en seng nede i den anden ende af fløjen. "Jeg er glad for at Dumbledore ikke er sådan en optimistisk jubelidiot der vil have os til at give hånd når vi kommer ud herfra, han ved at det hele bunder og grunder i …" James stoppede.

"I Lucius og Sirius' forhold?" spurgte Remus.

"Jeg troede at du sagde at de ikke havde noget?" sagde James uforstående.

"Det gjorde jeg heller ikke da jeg snakkede med dig," sagde Remus. "Det var først da Sirius kom tilbage at han afslørede nyheden der jo nok er gået som en steppebrand gennem hele skolen. Du og han er de mest populærer elever i Gryffindor, og Lucius er Slytherins perfekte, eftertragtede og forgudede elev. Tro mig, folk kender til deres gøren og laden som var det deres livsgrundlag. Og Snape var jo tydeligvis blevet stødt af Lucius' valg og ville have en forklaring som han ikke fik, og så … dig. Hvorfor kastede du dig så hovedkulds ind i kampen?"

"Jeg ved det ikke, fanden tog ved mig," sagde James og så væk fra Remus.

"Var du ked af det med Sirius?" spurgte Remus.

"Jeg ved det ikke, jeg ville ønske han selv havde fortalt mig det, at jeg havde kunnet se ham i øjnene og se at det ikke var løgn, ikke fordi jeg ikke tror dig," tilføjede han hurtigt, "men mere fordi at det er det en ægte ven kan, fortælle sine venner sandheden."

"Lucius vil ikke have at han skal fortælle det," sagde Remus tankefuldt, "og Dumbledore har jo egentlig forsøgt at holde det hemmeligt af hensyn til både Lucius og Sirius og de konsekvenser det ville få hvis forældrene hørte om det. Så på sin hvis har Sirius jo gjort det rigtige, og fordi at han nu har levet med det i så lang tid har han ikke nogen god grund til at fortælle det når han nu kan holde det hemmeligt."

"Men hvorfor, Remus?" spurgte James en smule håbløst. "Han ved jo at han kan fortælle os alt, hvad det skal være, selv at han ikke er straight!"

"Spørgsmålet er ikke om han kan, spørgsmålet er om han ønsker det," sagde Remus. "Han kan indse det ligeså mange gange han vil, acceptere det og erkende det, men om han så ønsker at vi skal indvies i hans liv som vampyr og hans privatliv på en gang afhænger af hans ønske om det."

"Hvad nu hvis vi vil og han ikke?" spurgte James.

"Ja, så kan vi nok godt glemme det," sagde Remus. "Han ville gerne have været her, han var her senere i dag for at se dig, men Pomfrey ville ikke have ham ind før i morgen. Og vi kunne ikke være under usynlighedskappen begge to, så han tog over til Lucius for at besøge ham i stedet."

James sukkede og lukkede øjnene. "Tak for dit besøg, Remus, men jeg tror hellere at du må gå før Pomfrey bliver mistænksom," sagde han.

"Ja, selvfølgelig," sagde Remus og rejste sig. "Vi ses."

Og han banede sig vej tilbage til vinduet og ud igen efter at have gjort Pomfrey vrissen over vejret igen, og han tog flugten tilbage til sovesalen i Gryffindor-tårnet.

Sirius listede sig gennem katakomberne i ly af skyggerne. Alt var tyst. Han blev et par gange passeret af snakkende Slytherin-elever, men han slog sine tanker om spøgefuldheder hen. Ikke endnu, tænkte han og gik videre. Han kom til den velkendte korridor, og så Lucius vente ved den skjulte indgang til Slytherin-kollegiets opholdsstue. Han gik bort derfra og mødte Sirius på halvvejen.

"Det er måske ikke så smart at du kommer med ind efter dagens påstyr," sagde han. Sirius kunne se at hans flækkede læbe var blevet helet på magisk vis uden noget ar.

"Nej, du har måske ret," sagde Sirius eftertænksomt.

"Kom, jeg kender et bedre sted," sagde Lucius og tog Sirius blidt i armen. Han ledte ham bort fra katakomberne via genveje og smutveje, som Sirius aldrig havde set før. Han ville forsøge at memorere dem så de kunne indfældes på kortet, men han var opslugt af Lucius' eftertænksomme mine.

"Hvad tænker du på?" spurgte Sirius efter nogen tid.

"Snape og din ven, Potter," svarede Lucius.

"De har det sikkert fint," sagde Sirius.

"Din ven var meget impulsiv da han sprang ind i kampen," sagde Lucius. "Hvorfor tror du han gjorde det?"

"Han var vred," svarede Sirius. "Det var han også i morges. Efter at jeg var kommet tilbage – sent – var han gået i seng og da han, og jeg, vågnede tidligt var han den første til at gå. Han sagde han ville til at træne Quidditch tidligere, men jeg tvivler."

"Det gør jeg også," svarede Lucius. "Dine observationer er værd at reflektere over. Både Snape og James var vrede, og det gik ud over mig."

"Det kunne ligeså vel have været mig," svarede Sirius.

De var kommet til en lang, øde korridor højt oppe. Lucius var stopped foran en dør.

"Hvad har du mest brug for lige nu?" spurgte han og så på Sirius, der så tilbage, en smule overrasket og forundret over spørgsmålet.

"Må jeg være helt ærlig?" spurgte han og rykkede umærkeligt tættere på Lucius og døren.

"Ganske," svarede Lucius med et lille smil, der gjorde selv den mest brændende kærlighedsfølelse til skamme i Sirius' øjne.

"Dig og et sted hvor alt kan ske uden at nogen kan anklage os for noget," svarede Sirius.

"Lad os se om det kan lade sig gøre," svarede Lucius og vendte sig mod døren som han åbnede og tog Sirius med ind bag. Først var det mørkt men derefter viste et stort rum sig. Næsten som et gammelt slot eller skibet i en katedral med en stor, smuk krystallysekrone der hang oppe under det hvælvede loft og lod sit blide lys bade alting i et vidunderligt, drømme-agtigt skær. Bag dem stod døren lukket. Foran dem strakte sig et langt bord med stole omkring og bag det igen, ved endevæggen stod en bred dobbeltseng med sengestolper af rosentræ, sengehimmel af tungt velour og gardiner ligeså. På bordet stod adskillige lys i mange armede kandelabre og brændte fredeligt. Væggene var dækket af tunge, mørkerøde draperier og gobeliner fra en svunden fortid samt oliemalerier, portrætter af magikere som selv Lucius kun kunne sætte få navne på.

"Perfekt," sagde Lucius og gik frem i rummet. Sirius stod stadig ved døren, stakåndet af mystikken og den drømmeagtige skønhed der hvilede i rummets atmosfære.

"Hvad er det her for et sted?" spurgte Sirius og fulgte i Lucius' fodtrin hen mod sengen.

"Fornødenhedsrummet," svarede Lucius og stoppede ved sengen og vendte sig mod Sirius. "Og jeg må sige din fornødenhed er ganske betragteligt stor."

"Jeg er god til at _have brug for_," sagde Sirius og stoppede foran Lucius. "Ingen lektion i aften?"

"Absolut ikke," svarede Lucius med et sigende blik.

"Snakkede du også med Dumbledore i dag?" spurgte Sirius.

"Ja, to gange," svarede Lucius. "Han er ikke glad for mig."

"Og jeg er ikke glad for ham," sagde Sirius. "Jeg snakkede med ham. Han sagde vi skulle stoppe lektionerne."

Lucius brød ud i en blid, afdæmpet latter der dog tog til i styrke i det store rum. Han tog et skridt tættere på Sirius og strøg hans kind blidt.

"Hvis ikke et menneske kan se hvad det er, kan en vampyr ikke se hvad den skal søge og hvis en vampyr ikke kan se hvad den er, kan et menneske ikke se hvad det skal undgå," sagde han filosofisk og gådefuldt. "Ser du det ikke? Han frygter os, han frygter os som han frygter Du-Ved-Hvem."

"Hvad er dine planer?" spurgte Sirius.

"Langsigtede?" spurgte Lucius tilbage.

"Ja."

"Ved det ikke."

"Og dine kortsigtede?"

"Det overlader jeg til din fantasi."

Sirius smilede men svarede ikke, for der var intet svar. Han kunne kun alt for godt forestille sig hvad hans fantasi skreg på, og Lucius så det udmærket og efterkom hans ønske ved at tage det sidste halve skridt der udgjorde afstanden mellem dem og kysse Sirius' læber. Det var blidt i starten men skiftede snart med begges voksende ønske om noget der kunne blive dobbelt så udfaldsrigt som et kys. Med en hurtig besværgelse havde Lucius klædt dem begge af og Sirius lod sig overvælde af den knugende følelse der hvilede dybt i ham og sendte Lucius ned i sengen hvorefter han selv fulgte. Men uanset hvad han gjorde kunne han aldrig fortrænge Lucius til sengens dyne –og pudelag. Den unge, vilde sjæl var over ham før han vidste af det og tog sig ikke af Sirius' ønsker. Og Sirius indså også, efter nogen tid at der ikke var meget andet at gøre end at tage dominationen til sig igen og underkaste sig de bydende berøringer og fængslende kys hvilket til dels ikke generede ham og som han ikke umiddelbart opfattede før han lå begravet i madras og puder og dyne. Luften gav ham kuldegysninger hvor den ramte hans blottede, brændvarme hud. Lucius var over ham konstant, holdt ham nede, bød ham at gøre hans ønsker, pressede sig ind hvor han kunne og sørgede for at afgive lige dele kærlighed som kropsvæske og som domination. Vidunderet bestod af det frigørende, smerte –og nydelsesfulde klimaks hvor alting i korte splitsekunder gik op i en højere enhed der ikke ville kunne genkaldes af noget levende væsen.

Lucius så fredfyldt ned på Sirius, der smilede varmt og trak den rene krop til sig mens han lod sine læber opsluge de nøgne brystvorter, den veltrænede krop der næsten kunne fungere som et kraftværk i sig selv. Sveden drev af den perleblege og silkebløde hud, og Sirius tog det til sig som en livsgivende nektar. Han mærkede en ny lugt og så op på Lucius der med skrævende ben, knæ i madrassen på hver side af han, sad over ham. En tynd revne var åbnet i den glatte hud lige under kravebenet, i brystet, skåret op af en lang, skarp negl, og den røde, livgivende væske løb langsomt ned over den blege hud. Sirius lod sig ikke sige det to gange. Han rykkede opad og hans læber klistrede med det samme til det åbne sår. Han mærkede Lucius presse hans hoved tættere til sig med armene og han så op i sengehimlen, gispede i forenet smerte og nydelse. Sirius trak sig bort, en dråbe blod løb fra hans mundvig og Lucius var der straks som et lyn og lod sin tungespids fjerne det med få, lange strøg inden den søgte mod de blodige læber som den omhyggeligt kærtegnede for at fjerne den mindste dråbe inden den søgte ind mellem læberne og tog til i sine undersøgelser og udrensninger. Guldet ved det bestod i den delte skat, blod for kærlighed, et bånd der var stærkere end Sirius anede, den farligste og stærkeste magi af alle. Lucius kendte til den, kendte den kun alt for godt og herskede derfor over den i et så bredt omfang at han tillod sig selv at skabe sin egen tjener i Sirius' form. Hvad Sirius ikke anede var at det ville binde ham på den ene eller den anden måde til mørket, for evigt.


	6. Chapter 6

Guld skyer ikke sol, men sol kan skye til

Da Sirius vågnede lå han i sin egen seng. Han havde ingen anelse om hvordan fanden han var kommet dertil, men i det mindste var han da kommet tilbage. Han så ud af vinduet og så det svage lys. Det var fredag. Han så over mod Remus' seng der var tom. Han så mod James' der også var tom, han så Peters seng: også tom. Han satte sig op med et ryk men smerterne i hans ryg og længere nede bød ham at ligge sig ned igen før han overhovedet havde været oppe og vende i retsiddende stilling. Han kastede et blik på sin rodede seng og så pletter af en karakter som selv ikke det uøvede øje kunne genkende som andet end blod. Han følte sig svag og havde en følelse af at sengelinned klistrede til ham – og det var ikke varmens skyld. Han sukkede og stønnede og begravede ansigtet i hænderne. I det samme øjeblik gik døren op og Remus gik ind. Han gik hen til sengen og kiggede ind bag gardinet, og Sirius så direkte op i de klare, ravgyldne øjne.

"Godmorgen," sagde Remus og satte sig. "Jeg troede du sov. Der er ikke mere morgenmad, men jeg tænkte at du næppe behøvede noget," han skævede til blodpletterne, "efter sidste nat."

"Hvad … hvordan … er jeg kommet her?" spurgte Sirius.

"Spørg mig ikke, jeg kan kun huske at du kom vaklende ind noget over tre i nat og smed dig i sengen," svarede Remus. "Du var totalt smurt ind i blod."

"Sært. Jeg har ingen ide om hvordan jeg kom ud af …" han stoppede.

"Fornødenhedsrummet?" spurgte Remus sigende.

"Hvordan vidste du det?" spurgte Sirius forbavset.

"Kortet," sagde Remus. "Jeg tillod mig James en visit og da jeg kom tilbage så jeg at I gik derind. Jeg gemte det under min pude."

"Hvordan havde James det?" spurgte Sirius.

"Bedre end værst," svarede Remus. "Han håber han kan nå at komme ud inden fuldmåne."

Sirius nikkede og sukkede dybt. "Damn," sagde han stille.

"Var I sammen igen?" spurgte Remus.

"Ja," svarede Sirius.

"Og det var lige fantastisk og grusomt?" spurgte Remus. Sirius så på ham med et forvirret blik. "Jeg har tilladt mig at læse lidt i dine bøger mens du har været til lektioner hos Lucius. Vampyrer dyrker sex på en meget voldsbetinget måde i menneskers øjne."

"Måske," sagde Sirius. "Han døbte mig."

"Wow," sagde Remus stille.

"Der er ingen synderlig ændring," sagde Sirius.

"Endnu," tilføjede Remus. "Det kommer."

"Hvordan kommer man ud af sådan noget?" spurgte Sirius.

"Aner det ikke," svarede Remus. "Jeg kan ikke svare på det. Men kom nu, jeg var i hospitalsfløjen tidligere. Pomfrey lovede mig at jeg kunne komme ind midt på formiddagen, det er snart. Kom i tøjet og kom med."

"Jeg tror jeg hellere vil have et bad før jeg går nogen steder," sagde Sirius. "Det her … blod og … snask … klæber til mig overalt."

Remus gav ham et smil. "Kender det godt. Skynd dig nu op så."

Sirius fulgte rådet og fandt vej til badeværelset hvor de værste efterladenskaber blev skyllet af i det store badekar. Sirius tog sig god tid og slettede alle spor.

Klokken var langt over elleve inden han stod klar i Gryffindor-opholdsstuen sammen med Remus og Peter. De tog turen sammen til hospitalsfløjen hvor en modvillig Madam Pomfrey lod dem komme ind og besøge deres ven. James sad op i sengen og bød dem velkommen med et træt smil, selv Sirius fik et glimt af et smil fra de trætte øjne.

"James, hvordan går det?" spurgte Remus opmuntrende

"Bedre end min fjende," svarede James og så hen mod det forhæng der skærmede for Snapes seng. Der var ingen at se.

"Hvornår er du oppe igen?" spurgte Peter.

"Så snart Pomfrey tillader mig at turde," sagde James. Sirius lo en stille latter og James sendte ham et lille blik med et glimt i øjet. "Hun lader sig ikke kue, på den anden side ved hun hvad der er bedst for mig."

"Så der er håb forude?" spurgte Sirius.

"Jah, sådan, et lille håb om at jeg engang i aften kan komme væk fra hende," sagde James og mødte hans blik for første gang i meget lang tid, syntes Sirius, hvilket heller ikke var helt usandt.

"Lad os håbe det," sagde Remus. Pomfrey afbrød dem ved at genne dem ud under hårdnakkede formaninger om at hendes patienter skulle have ro til at komme sig.

Besøget hos James var en lille hjertestyrkende ting til Sirius håb om igen at kunne snakke med sin ven. Selvom James havde lydt noget forbeholden men ikke desto mindre frisk. Men bitterheden var stadig at spore. Remus fortalte Sirius om James og sin samtale og for Sirius lød det til at James efterhånden havde tilgivet ham men dog havde vendt sin vrede mod Lucius og Snape. Sirius var forbløffet men måske også vred over dette. Han kunne ikke se meningen i at rette ens vrede mod nogen bare fordi de var i et andet kollegie. Så skulle James vel også hade alle fra Huffelpuff og Ravenclaw, hvilket ikke lod til at være tilfældet.

James kom ud samme aften og det første Røverne gjorde var at skabe lidt ravage på skolen så atmosfæren blødte op. Selvom James insisterede på at lade det gå ud over Slytherinerne var Sirius meget mod dette, og uden indvendinger blev James nød til at indse at nogle ting var blevet ændret under hans fravær. Remus, der godt nok var blevet betroet Sirius' oplevelser under strenge formaninger om ikke at fortælle noget til nogen, forklarede James lidt om tingenes gang, og James lod til at tage dette med en kold, afventende mine. Remus forsøgte gang på gang at overbevise ham om at han intet kunne gøre ved det, men James lod til at være af en anden opfattelse end Remus

Om aftenen blev James' tilbagevenden fejret, først i storsalen under middagen og senere i Gryffindors opholdsstue. Sirius og Remus holdt sig i baggrunden og lod deres ven tage rampelyset efter de få dage der glimrede i hans fravær med et ensidigt hændelsesforløb, for Remus' vedkommende i hvert fald. Han betragtede Sirius, der blev mere og mere stille og fjern i løbet af aftenen og mens festen langsomt døde ud og folk begyndte at fortrække til deres respektive gemakker, så han Sirius stående et kort splitsekund ved udgangen til Gryffindor-tårnet inden han var væk. Dette undrede Remus meget, eftersom han fulgte efter, ud af tårnet og stod ude midt på den mørklagte gang. Han havde vænnet sig til at gå med kortet i lommen og trak det nu frem og gennemgik alle etager og gange. Hverken Lucius eller Sirius var at se på kortet nogen steder. Han vendte det til udendørsarealerne og så først da de to prikker bevæge sig udenfor. Han så hen mod deres mål og frøs.

Nej, nej, nej, NEJ, NEJ, NEJ!!!

Remus vendte tilbage til opholdsstuen og fandt James midt i et slag troldmandslynskak mod Peter, der fik lammetæsk af løbere og springere og tårne. Det gik for hurtigt til at han kunne følge med hvilket resulterede i en skakmat i løbet af fem minutter. Det var på dette tidspunkt Remus valgte at bryde ind.

"Venner, vi har et problem," sagde Remus. Han viste dem kortet og de forstod. Peter, der selvfølgelig ikke forstod en brik blev sat til at vente på at Remus og James' vendte tilbage med Sirius.

"Det her går ikke," sagde Remus mens han og James sneg sig gennem entréhallen og mod den store port. De gik under usynlighedskappen.

"Hvordan tror du at det her er gået til?" spurgte James.

"Aner det ikke," sagde Remus. "Jeg ved kun, og det er nok desværre den største faktor i dette cirkus, at Lucius døbte Sirius i nat."

"Døbte?" spurgte James forvirret.

"Lod ham drikke sit blod," svarede Remus. "Det et noget vampyrer kan gøre ved hinanden. Den der bliver døbt står i evig tjeneste til døberen. Det er sådan lidt sært, meget symbolsk."

"En smule kristent," mumlede James lavmælt. Remus smilede over kommentaren men lod det gå i sig selv igen. Det var ikke tidspunktet for dem at være glade på. De stoppede halvvejs gennem hallen da de hørte stemmer og så skygger på væggen i en buet gang der mundede ud i entréhallen.

"Hurtigt, gem dig, skynd os!" sagde James og Remus trak ham med hen bag et mindre kosteskab der stod ene og forladt og klar til kassering. De kiggede frem og ventede, men intet skete i lang tid.

"Hvad var det?" spurgte Remus med en lettere knurrende tone.

"Aner det ikke," sagde James og så på Remus, der stod sammenkrummet og trak vejret med besvær. "Hey, hvad sker der?" spurgte han, men nåede ikke meget længere da Remus' forpinte, sammentrukne ansigt afslørede de kendte træk.

Inden fuldmåne, ja, det havde James lovet, at han ville komme ud fra hospitalsfløjen, men Remus havde glemt alt med Sirius i tankerne.

Det _var_ fuldmåne.

Forvandlingen kunne træde i kraft når det skulle være inden for de næste ti minutter. James tog ingen chancer og forvandlede sig omgående til sin animagus-form og gelejdede Remus med sig ud ved at tage den allerede heftigt svækkede krop over ryggen og galloperede ud af porten og satte kursen mod slagpopplen og den hemmelige tunnel der ledte til Det hylende Hus. Han ville ikke turde vente på Madam Pomfrey. Han læssede Remus af og forvandlede sig igen og samlede en pind op fra græsset i nærheden af træet og gik tættere på den tykke rod og undgik behændigt de baskende, vrede grene, der hamrede mod jorden omkring ham. Det lykkedes ham dog uden større besvær at komme tæt på roden og slå pinden mod træet så grenene stoppede deres morderiske tendenser, og han kunne fragte Remus sikkert ind gennem tunnelen på sin ryg og gå den lange vej til Det hylende Hus. Han havde Sirius i baghovedet på hele turen, kortet lå forsvarligt i hans lomme, tryllestaven var fremme og lyste op på den ujævne, bugtede vej foran ham. Han skyndte sig gennem tunnelen og kom til sidst til den forhenværende beboede del af huset, hvor han søgte mod soveværelset og smed Remus på sengen. Den tunge krop virkede livløs, men de slørede øjne søgte stadig rundt i rummet. Han kunne se pupillen i de ravgyldne øjne skifte ofte fra dens normale runde form til den sprække-agtige, sorte form der viste at ulven var begyndt at vågne op til nattens dåd.

"Hvor … hvor er jeg?" mumlede Remus.

"Du er i sikkerhed, og du tager ikke et skridt væk herfra, jeg skal finde Sirius," sagde James og rejste sig fra varulvens leje. Remus vred sig klagende i de tiltagende kramper der kendetegnede metamorfosens start.

"Du må ikke gå, James," hviskede Remus. Sveden sprang frem på hans pande og han rev i trøjekravene der begyndte at snære alt for tæt. James var på benene med det samme og trak sig tilbage til døren. Han gik ud og lukkede døren forsvarligt og satte en gammel, ramponeret stol op for at dæmme op for et eventuelt forsøg fra Remus' side på at bryde den op. Han vendte sig og passerede ned af trappen der ledte op til den første etage og videre ned gennem dagligstuen da han hørte fodtrin fra det lille rum hvor indgangen fra skolen var. Han skyndte sig ind bag en gammel, stor reol og fulgte fra skyggerne en skikkelse der gik ud i rummet og hen forbi ham. I det svage lys fra nogle slørede ovenlysvinduer i den store stue så han konturerne af den velkendte høgenæse og det fedtede, sorte hår der næsten klæbede til det blege ansigt.

Snape. Åh, min gud, hvad fanden laver han her? Har han fulgt os på afstand? Hvorfor?

James valgte at kaste alle spørgende tanker bort i det samme øjeblik han hørte Snapes listende fodtrin på trappen og døren der blev brudt op ovenpå.

"Snape, kom væk derfra! Der er en varulv deroppe, se at kom væk!" skreg han af sine lungers fulde kraft og sprang frem fra sit skjulested og ud i hallen hvor trappen løb op til reposen ovenover. Snape var standset halvvejs oppe ad trappen og vendte sig mod James.

"Nå, så det er det der er hemmeligheden," snerrede han triumferende, men James' rædselsfyldte øjne fik ham til at snurre rundt på trinnet og se op. Varulven stod som et mægtigt tårn af muskler og strittende børster på reposen lige over ham. De lange, sylespidse tænder var blottet, fråden stod fra de vibrerende, sorte læber og de gule øjne lyste som klare flammer i nattemørket. James rev Snape ned fra trappen, og de løb hurtigere end de nogensinde havde løbet med lyden af de tunge ulvepoter, der hamrede i gulvet bag dem som ustandselige krigstrommer. De søgte mod udgangen, der ledte mod Hogwarts og flygtede gennem tunnelen uopmærksomme på hvilke skrammer og slag de fik fra væggene i den snævre gang. Deres sanser registrerede kun lyden af ulvepoterne der langsomt fortonede sig et sted bag dem og derefter et sørgmodigt, klagende hyl, der steg op bag dem og sendte ubehagelige kuldegysninger ned af deres rygge. Ulven havde mistet sit bytte.

De nåede ud til slagpoppelen og tog flugten videre over skolens arealer, da James pludselig kom i tanke om Sirius og standsede. Snape nåede ikke at opfatte hans pludselige stop og snublede ind i ham så de begge væltede om i græsset. James bandede og kom på benene igen. Han så ned på Snape, der rejste sig uden en undskyldning.

"Hvorfor var du dér?" spurgte James skarpt.

"Sirius havde fortalt mig hvordan jeg slap forbi slagpoppelen for at finde ud af hvor Remus forsvinder hen hver måned," svarede Snape.

James rynkede brynene og trak kortet op af sin lomme for at se hvor Sirius og Lucius kunne være. De var tæt på, en lysning nær den tykkere del af skoven. De var standset et par meter fra hinanden. Snape kiggede interesseret på kortet men sagde intet.

"Kom med," sagde James. "Der er vist én der skal stoppe sine små julelege nu."

"Er hævnens time kommet?" spurgte Snape mens de begav sig på vej.

"Nej, det her er en redningsaktion," svarede James kort. Han var ikke interesseret i at fortælle alverden til Snape, men i de få minutter der netop var passeret havde han indset at han havde brug for hans hjælp, og Snape havde indset, at hans hadefjende nummer et havde reddet hans liv.

De banede sig vej gennem krattet der langsomt blev tykkere og tykkere og til sidst blev erstattet af de meter høje træer der stod tæt omkring dem. Foran sig kunne de se et skær, blegt men med en rødlig farve. Det tonede frem mellem træstammerne for at tone ned igen og derefter vende tilbage endnu engang. Efter kortet at dømme var det i den samme retning som lyset at Sirius og Lucius var.

Sirius stod og så rundt i den runde lysning. Den bedøvende følelse i kroppen gav ham en afklaret, afslappet fornemmelse over det hele og han betragtede Lucius, der efterhånden var gået i ring omkring ham i forholdsvis lang tid og spredt det sære, glødende, røde pulver. Nogle gange kunne han se gnistre springe fra pulveret når det faldt på jorden, men ellers skete der intet. Han kunne høre Lucius' lave hvisken, opfattede ikke ét af ordene. Hans blik var en smule sløret. Hvad han så klarest var Lucius' statelige skikkelse, der vedblev at kredse om ham, og så transperante, rødlige vægge som opstod over pulveret på jorden. De blafredede som nordlys. Lucius gik i ring. Hvis Sirius kiggede på ringene af pulver, der blev mindre og mindre efterhånden som Lucius arbejdede sig længere indad, blev han ør i hovedet. Han så ned af sig selv. Hans skjorte stod åben, hans fødder var bare, bukserne var flængede. Kappen lå sammen med resten af hans tøj udenfor spiralen af det røde pulver i en bunke på jorden under det træ de netop havde rejst sig fra efter en velafsluttet "seance". Sirius havde et eller andet sted på fornemmelsen af at der var noget sært ved det hele, men han smilede stille til sig selv da Lucius endnu engang passerede hans synsvinkel. Han bar ikke andet end sine bukser. Den ranke krop var som en perle i en sort muslingeskal, det glimtende, sølvblonde hår svang og sejlede ned over skuldrene. Sirius' øjne fulgte ham grådigt men han vendte sig ikke. Han havde fået besked på ikke at vende sig.

Lucius var eftertænksom mens han udførte det omhyggelige arbejde. Han vidste at lærerne eller nogle nysgerrige elever specielt, kunne dukke op når som helst og så ville spillet være tabt, men tankevirksomheden måtte ikke gå hurtigere af den grund. Hvert et ord blev memoreret i hans tanker, hver sætning endevendt for kraftladninger og han søgte til sit yderste at koncentrerer sig så godt han kunne om pulveret, spiralen og Sirius, der stod som en zombie i midten, blikket rettet dovent og sløret mod mørket og armene hængende langs hans sider.

Lucius lo en stille latter i sit sind og begav sig videre gennem ritualet, mumlede de korrekte ord og nåede til slutningen, hvor han stoppede op direkte foran Sirius og tømte posens pulver ud på jorden som en rund cirkel der var afsluttet. Han så op mellem trækronerne, der slørede himlen med deres sorte arme, men smilede til sig selv. Det himmelske alfabet talte sandt både mellem spiralens linier og på nattehimlen. Han så tilbage på Sirius, hvis tomme, fredfyldte blik blev tilkendegivet ved at et par tunge øjenlåg lukkedes sløvt og åbnedes igen. Lucius mumlede et par få, utydelige ord igen og linierne glødede heftigt omkring dem og de nordlys-agtige vægge blafrede stærkt som gardiner i en trækvind fra et vindue.

Sirius stirrede blot på ham mens han opfattede armene der lagde sig om hans liv og trak ham tættere til sig og kyssede ham blidt.

James og Snape lagde sig i græsset og trak sig op til kanten af forhøjningen, der var som en skærm omkring lysningen og så ud fra deres skjul.

"Hvad er det?" spurgte James.

"Lucius har tegnet skitser til det i nogen tid, en kæmpemæssig spiral og tegnene fra det himmelsek alfabet mellem linierne. De skal helst svare til hvad der står på himlen. Han har aldrig fået så gode karakterer i astronomi som han har gjort i år. Han har siddet bøjet over stjernekort i timevis og forbundet dem med streger så de gav en masse symboler."

"Det himmelske alfabet?" mumlede James, der ikke kunne genkalde sig nogensinde at have hørt betegnelsen for et alfabet, der lød sådan.

"Det skulle siges at være ekstrem stærk magi," svarede Snape. "Det og en cirkel hvorfra en lukket spiral går ud fra er lig med den største forening mellem magi, krop og sjæl. Elementerne hænger sammen i cirklen mens livet er en evig spiral, der hele tiden bliver større og større.

"Men hvad så her i midten?" spurgte James.

"Ved det ikke, men jeg gætter på noget med livets begyndelse," svarede Snape. James så på ham.

"Hvor ved du alt det her fra?" spurgte han. Snape gav ham et listigt, koldt smil.

"Man har vel læst sine lektier og studier," svarede han snedigt.

"Hvordan bryder man så sådan én?" spurgte James og så tilbage på Sirius og Lucius, der lod til at være låst fast i et hårdt, grådigt kys. Spiralens linier glødede stærkere ellers var der intet at se for dem.

"Det kan man ikke," svarede Snape. "De to der er forbundet deri udgør tilsammen en magisk tilstrømning fra et eller andet metaplan, der ikke bare kan brydes. Deres magiske kræfter går til et maksimum mens det står på og ved slutningen er de fordoblet. Det er ikke til at se, men det virker sådan. Det er en psykisk kraft. Større udholdenhed samt en udstråling, der ikke kan måles med menneskelige karakterer," Snape så på James. "Du-Ved-Hvem udførte det samme ritual med Lucius engang."

James måbede. "Hvordan ved du det?" spurgte han himmelfalden.

"Jeg overværede det," svarede Snape og så på spiralen igen. "Og Lucius har tydeligvis ikke tænkt sig at nøjes med en enkelt gang, så han valgte sig en anden at udføre det sammen med, en uvidende og uforstående person, der er brændt op indefra af kærlighed og naivitet."

"Sirius er ikke naiv," sagde James en smule vredt. "Han er måske en smule impulsiv, men ikke naiv."

"Når man finder sammen med en anden af sin slags i den tro at man kan ophæve det, så er man sandelig naiv," svarede Snape. "Lucius' planer har altid bare været at få ham med til det her, så han kan tappe mere kraft fra metaplanet. Det handler måske om kærlighed, men jeg tvivler på at det fra Lucius' side har været andet end ønsket om at få fingrene i mere magt. Han er næsten ligeså stærk som Du-Ved-Hvem, men se på hans alder, han er næsten lige blevet sytten. Hvor gammel er Du-Ved-Hvem?"

"Ja tak, det aner jeg virkelig ikke," svarede James. "Det jeg ved, er at Sirius skal ud af det her, og det med det samme."

"Ja, du får dit hyr med det," svarede Snape. "Kom, vi må nok hellere komme tilbage til skolen."

"Jam-… hva', kan man ikke forhindre det her i at ske?" spurgte James.

"Nej, ikke medmindre du går tilbage og finder en modbesværgelse og en person, der er stærk nok til at kaste den," svarede Snape. "Og du skal desuden også have de rigtige bøger, og det er kun Lucius der har dem."

"Kan du ikke hugge dem?" spurgte James.

"Ha, hugge Lucius' bøger!" lo Snape. "Han har dem låst inde i en metalkasse under sin seng, og der er mindst syv forskellige nøgler og sytten huller, der kan bruges, og hvis de forkerte bruges bliver kassens indhold brændt."

"Hvordan ved du det?" spurgte James.

"Jeg har set den engang, han viste mig hvordan han kunne fjerne alle ugerningsredskaber ganske gratis og uden at nogen lærere fandt ud af det," svarede Snape.

"Ugerningsr-…"

"Du vil ikke vide det alligevel, kom nu med tilbage," sagde Snape, og James og han gik bort fra forhøjningen. Det sidste James nåede at se var det røde, dystre lys og hans ven omfavnet af hans fjende.

De vendte tilbage til skolen og skiltes uden et ord igen. James var ikke sikker på om han skulle spørge Snape om hjælp til at få Sirius ud af den pinlige knibe, han sad i. Og så var der jo også lige Remus at tænke på. James så Snape forsvinde ned til trappen, der førte ned til katakomberne. James sukkede tungt og så på den halvt åbne port, så den lille bylt ved kosteskabet, der skulle forestille hans usynlighedskappe. Han tog den på og begav sig tilbage mod slagpoppelen, gennemgik samme proces som før og gik ned i tunnelen. På vejen forvandlede han sig til sin animagus-form og tog usynlighedskappen i munden. Han kom til huset og så Remus i dagligstuen.

Ulven sad i et hjørne. Den havde kradse –og skrabesår på skuldrene og over brystet, men det var ikke så slemt som det kunne være. James satte sig på gulvet i nærheden af ulven og iagttog den. Han vidste, at han ville holde sig vågen hele natten, men ulven var rastløs og ville stadig ikke andet end at sidde i sit hjørne.

James var tålmodig, men efterhånden som natten gik, blev der hårdere at holde sig vågen, og han døsede hen til sidst og vågnede ved de første, halvkvalte fuglepip et sted. Remus lå på gulvet i sin krog, nøgen og med huden revet op, blodet var størknet i de lange flænger han havde påført sig selv. James forvandlede sig til sin normale krop og gik ud gennem døren til hallen og op til de øvre etager og fandt Remus' tøj på gulvet. Det var stadig i god nok stand. Han havde trods alt nået at smide det inden metamorfosen havde taget hans menneskelige bevidsthed.

James gik tilbage til Remus i dagligstuen og vækkede ham. Han var ør og fortumlet og forkommen, og James hjalp ham i tøjet og ud af huset. Det endte med at han bar ham på sin ryg gennem hele tunnelen og kom ud ved slagpopplen igen. Remus sagde ikke et ord. Måske var der ingen grund til det, men James vidste at han ville huske den fært som en Varulv kender og reagerer bedst på: lugten af menneskeblod.

De banede sig vej gennem det øde slot. Mørket var stadig til at tage og føle på da det jo var et sted mellem november og december. James kunne ikke huske ugedagen, han gættede på at det var lørdag, men han havde ingen anelse om datoen. Det måtte være engang i starten af december. Han gik den vante gang til hospitalsfløjen og Pomfrey modtog Remus med sit sædvanelige nedslukte udtryk.

"Varulve, vampyrer, hvad tænker han dog på?" sukkede hun og smækkede døren i for næsen af James efter at han havde afleveret sin ven i hendes varetægt. Han gættede på at "han" var Dumbledore.

Han gik tilbage mod Gryffindor, men på vej omkring et hjørne opfangede han lyden af fodtrin og lave stemmer. Han genkendte den ene som Lucius'.

"Han burde være død, hvad gik galt?" hvislede han.

"Jeg ved det jo ikke, Lucius, noget tyder på at nogen reddede ham mens vi var i skoven," svarede den anden stemme. Det tog noget tid inden James forstod at det faktisk var Sirius' stemme, med en svag forandring. I forhold til den før lettere skurrende og dybe stemme havde den nu en renere, dybere og langt smukkere klang end den før havde haft. Han turde ikke se om hjørnet selvom han bemærkede at fodtrinene var på vej væk.

"Men du fortalte ham hvordan han skulle finde din ven efter forvandlingen, ikke?" spurgte Lucius.

"Jo, det sagde du jo at jeg skulle," svarede Sirius.

"Der er ikke andet at gøre end at blive ved med at prøve," svarede Lucius. "Se du at komme tilbage til dit tårn. Vi mødes igen i aften, eliksir-depotet, samme tid som altid."

"Ja," svarede Sirius og der blev stille et par sekunder. James kiggede til siden og opdagede vinduerne, der gengav et vue af gangen, han stod ved hjørnet af. Han kunne se dem, halvvejs nede af gangen med armene om hinanden. James drejede bort og søgte af en anden vej med blikket mod kortet. Han fulgte dem med blikket og søgte at komme foran Sirius hindret af mange smarte genveje som Sirius ellers aldrig brugte men lod til at kende og bruge oftere end normalt. James bandede hver gang en vej blev afskåret af hans efterfølger, men han regnede alligevel ud at tage den hemmelige gang bag gobelinen i stedet for nedgangen i en statues piedestal. Han ankom ved maleriet, gav kodeordet og skyndte sig ind og op i sovesalen, hvor Peter var gået under i løbet af natten. James kravlede hurtigt i seng uden at smide tøjet og lå og lyttede. Sirius fulgte få minutter efter og gik ind og lagde sig som en kludedukke på sengen med et tungt suk og støn. James lukkede øjnene og sagde til sig selv, at han ikke ville spørge om noget, men hans tanker skreg på at blive frigjort.

"Var det dig der fortalte Snape hvor Remus var?" spurgte han endelige. Han mærkede kun Sirius rykke lidt i sengen.

"Hvad rager det dig?" spurgte Sirius ligegyldigt. Ja, der var en tydelig forskel i stemmen, smukkere, renere, dybere men også køligere og mere distanceret. James tænkte Snapes ord igennem og priste sig et eller andet sted lykkelig for at den gamle stodder ikke var blevet dræbt.

"Var det?" spurgte James skarpt igen og rørte ikke på sig i sengen.

"Og hvad nu hvis det var?" spurgte Sirius.

"Han kunne være blevet dræbt," svarede James. "Det kan godt være at du er en vampyr, men der er en grund til at Dumbledor valgte at tage dig ind på Hogwarts og det var dels fordi han vidste at du ville blive til noget og fordi han stolede på at du ikke ville gøre nogen noget."

Han hørt Sirius sukke. "Du forstår ikke …" begyndte han tungt.

"Jo, Lucius ville have ham ryddet af vejen, og du bruger Remus som lokkedue og syndebuk," svarede James med en bitterhed, der skinnede ud i mørket som det glødende pulver havde gjort det om natten skoven.

"Jeg skulle efterkomme Lucius' ønske," svarede Sirius. James sukkede selv.

"Det bruger man altså ikke venner til," sagde han.

"Det kan være ligegyldigt, hvor er Remus nu?" spurgte Sirius.

"I hospitalsfløjen.," svarede James.


	7. Chapter 7

Ondskabens offer

Remus vågnede op og fandt hospitalsfløjen ganske øde og forladt. Selv Pomfrey, der ellers normalt plejede at husere på disse egne var væk. Han satte sig op i sengen og lyttede. Der var ikke en lyd på hele skolen. Hvor var alle folk henne? Han mærkede sårene på kroppen, så ned på forbindingerne, der var blevet skiftet for nylig, men tænkte ikke nærmere over dem. Han hoppede ud og stod og svajede på gulvet, greb fat i sengegærdet for at holde balancen og så sig omkring. Udenfor faldt sneen tæt og vinden hylede. Han gøs og fortrængte tanken om hvad der var sket natten før. Han huskede lugten. Menneskeblod. Ulven i ham slumrede uroligt men det var dog en søvn. Han gik lidt rundt mellem sengene og vendte til sidst tilbage til sin egen seng hvor han puttede sig godt ned i den bløde madras og trak dynen tæt op til hagen og så rundt i rummet.

Døren gik op. Han kiggede derhen i håb om at nogen trådte ind, men der var ikke spor af nogen. Døren lukkedes igen, håndtaget blev presset ned.

"James?" spurgte han sagte.

"Hej, Hugtand," sagde James og slyngede usynlighedskappen af sig inden han gik hen til sin ven.

"Hvad skete der? Hvor er Sirius?" spurgte Remus bekymret. James satte sig på sengekanten. Hans hår var fyldt af snefnug der langsomt smeltede.

"Du har sovet, du kan måske ikke huske det hele helt," sagde James og han begyndte at fortælle om den forgangne nat. Remus skuttede sig ved tanken om at Sirius havde fortalt Snape hvor han blev forvandlet bare fordi Lucius ville af med sin ven.

"Du snakkede noget om en døbning, hvad går det ud på?" spurgte James.

"Dåben bliver brugt i sammenhæng med en transformation fra menneske til vampyr," svarede Remus. "Normalt er det noget med at den, der skal forvandles, får tappet sit blod af vampyren, der så afgiver en smule tilbage til den forvandlede, der derefter indtræder i blandt vampyrernes rækker. Dåben kan også bruges som et ritual vampyrer imellem hvor den, der giver blodet, automatisk bliver herre over den anden i kraft af dennes gavmildhed og tjenerens respekt eller taknemmelighed for gaven og dermed en sammenkædning med en underdanighed, der udspiller sig bagefter mellem de to, hvor herren kan få sin tjener til at gøre hvad det skal være, så længe der, i begges øjne, er en grund til dette."

"Og det ritual vi så i går, var det rigtigt det Snape han sagde?" spurgte James.

"Ja, det er helt korrekt," svarede Remus og sukkede. "Det ser ud til at vi er oppe mod store magter, hva'?"

"Måske," svarede James. "Jeg har fået Snape til at undersøge det nærmere."

"Hvor er alle folk henne?" spurgte Remus.

"Der har lige været Quidditch turnering," svarede James.

"Hvordan gik det?" Remus så ud i det heftige vejr.

"Vi tævede Ravenclaw og Huffelpuff sønder og sammen," sagde James.

"Og Slytherin?" spurgte Remus.

"Det gik ned," svarede James. "Lucius havde for godt styr på sine tropper til at vi kunne noget som helst. Vi fik ét mål, de fik seksogtredive og lynet til og med. De slog endda også både Huffelpuff og Ravenclaw."

Remus sukkede tungt og lændte sig tilbage. "Hvor er Sirius?" spurgte han.

"Han tog til Hogsmeade," svarede James.

"Så han så overhovedet ikke jeres turnering?" spurgte Remus forbløffet.

"Nej, jeg så ham i hvert fald ikke," svarede James. "Og jeg tror også jeg skal smutte igen, Forest ville gerne se på nogle taktikker inden vi holdt helt fri. Jeg ville lige tjekke hvordan du havde det."

"Det går, jeg håber på at komme på benene i løbet af nogle timer," svarede Remus. James hoppede ned fra sengen og gik ud med et sidste vink inden døren tog ham. Remus sukkede igen og lændte sig tilbage i madrassen. Der gik ikke lang tid før døren igen gik op og Pomfrey strømmede ind med nogle elever i kølvandet. De havde øjensynligt været oppe i et par troldmandsdueller efter kampenes udfald. Pomfrey gav hurtigt Remus et forhæng, og han lå bag sine gardiner og hørte på jammer og klagen. I blandt dem fangede han en stemme.

"Madam Pomfrey, må jeg få lov til at se Remus Lupin?" spurgte den.

"Det kan desværre ikke lade sig gøre," svarede Pomfrey. Hun virkede ophidset over personens afklarede ro midt i al postyret.

"Madam, det er meget vigtigt, det kan ikke vente," svarede stemmen.

"Så lad gå da, men kun fem minutter," snappede Madam Pomfrey, og hendes fodtrin tilkendegav at hun var på vej et andet sted hen. Andre fodtrin nåede forhænget og et af gardinerne blev løftet let til side.

"Snape!" udbrød Remus forbløffet.

Snape så ud til at have været ude for en eller anden form for trafikulykke. Hans venstre øje var hævet og rødt og blåt, hans ene læbe var flækket og han havde et ar i panden, som tydeligvis stammede fra et skarpt materiale. Men skaderne lod ikke til at være alt for nye, de ville i hvert fald ikke stamme fra nogle slåskampe. Og dertil kom sneen der lå i det sorte hår og på kappens skuldre.

"Hvad gør du her?" spurgte Remus.

"Hvad gør man normalt her, Lupin?" spurgte Snape bistert og gik hen til ham. Han havde en taske over skuldren som han slyngede af og satte på stolen så smeltesneen dryppede ned over gulvet.

"Hvad er der sket?" spurgte Remus og betragtede det forslåede ansigt.

"Din vens kære ven," svarede Snape. "Black sendte mig efter dig på Malfoys ordre og da det ikke lykkedes dig at få gjort kål på mig, tog Malfoy den værste top af sit raseri, hvilket jo så gik ud over mig."

"James sagde da …" begyndte Remus.

"Jeg regner ikke med at du vil slå nogen ihjel med vilje, Lupin," svarede Snape og skiftede emne. "Det ritual vi så i går, kender du en formel til at bryde magien?"

"Måske, hvis jeg havde de rigtige remedier," svarede Remus. Snape åbnede tasken og trak nogle bøger ud. De så gamle men vedligeholdte ud, indbundet i sort læder med træplader som for –og bagside og med sære tegn sat med guldskrift på forsiden og metalbeslåede. Snape lagde dem på sengebordet og Remus tog dem forsigtigt op og åbnede dem. Siderne var lavet af et sært materiale og ulven i ham knurrede let da han genkendte lugten som menneskehud. Han bladrede dem igennem inden han så op fra dem til Snape.

"Hvad er det her?" spurgte han. "Sort magi?"

"Af den farligste, kraftigste og sværeste grad," svarede Snape. "Det er Lucius' bøger, Necronomicon'erne," han bladrede gennem en og fandt en side, der demonstrerede ritualet han og James havde overværet den foregående aften.

"Jamen, det er jo skrevet med det himmelske alfabet!" udbrød Remus efter at have siddet nogen tid og læst nogle afsnit.

"Er du god til det?" spurgte Snape.

"Nogenlunde," Remus så op på Snape. "Men, Lucius vil vel finde ud af hvem der har taget dem?"

"Jeg kan tage lidt af ansvaret, jeg lover ikke at nævne noget, men hvis han finder ud af det underretter jeg dig og Potter," svarede Snape og tog tasken op igen. "Jeg må hellere skynde mig ud inden Pomfrey kommer. Gem dem, hvis Black kommer og ser dem, aner han sikkert uråd."

Remus nikkede og gemte dem under sin hovedpude. "Tak, jeg skal se hvad jeg kan gøre ved ritualet," svarede Remus. I samme øjeblik kom Pomfrey og viste Snape vejen ud. Hun gik tilbage til Remus.

"Er der noget du har brug for, min ven?" spurgte hun en smule mere blidt.

"En ingefærøl ville ikke være af vejen," sagde han spydigt, og hun gav ham et kort, sigende blik hvorefter hun forsvandt og kom tilbage med en dampende, smertelindrende eliksir.

"Drik den mens den er varm," sagde hun. "Du siger bare til hvis der er noget."

Remus nikkede og tog glasset. Han lugtede til substansen og fantastisk nok lugtede det af den velkendte aroma som ingefærøl nu engang har. Han løftede det og tænkte i sit stille sind på Sirius' dumheder, James' opdagelser, Snapes pludselige hjælpsomhed og Lucius' skjulte dagsorden. Han drak ud med ordene: "For Sirius."

Vejret i Hogsmeade var bidende koldt og hårdt, vinden gik til marv og ben, men Sirius gik gennem det uden at mærke nogen synderlig kulde. Han banede sig vej gennem snemasserne og ind på De tre Koste og satte sig og bestilte den obligatoriske ingefærøl af Rosmerta. Han sad og afventede slagets gang og talte timerne mens han så folk komme og gå. Der var rejsende samt byens beboere. Han overhørte samtaler mellem fremmede og Rosmerta, der beværtede dem høfligt. Efter den aftalte tid kom Lucius også ind på kroen og fandt Sirius ved det forladte bord. Rosmerta kom hen til dem.

"Det sædvanelige, hr. Malfoy?" spurgte hun.

"Ja tak," sagde han kort uden at tage blikket fra Sirius der sad og stirrede ned i sit glas. "Hvad tænker du på, min ven?" spurgte Lucius blidt og tog Sirius hånd der hvilede på bordet.

"Jeg ved det ikke helt," svarede Sirius og så op på Lucius. "Siden i går har der været et stort tomrum nærmest. Jeg har intet drømt, jeg kan ikke indeholde andre aftaler end dine og mine."

"Det går over med tiden, skal du se," svarede Lucius. "Sådan havde jeg det jo for eksempel også i starten."

"Er det her overhovedet en god ide, Lucius?" spurgte Sirius uroligt. Lucius afbrød ham kort med en løftet hånd mens Rosmerta kom og skænkede op til ham i et højt, smukt krystalglas. En substans der umiskendeligt lignede den eliksir, som Sirius selv og Lucius også fik ordineret af Dumbledore. Rosmerta forsvandt, og Lucius tog en slurk af skænken, satte glasset tilbage på bordet og så direkte på Sirius.

"Bakker du ud?" spurgte han.

"Nej, nej, overhovedet ikke," svarede Sirius hurtigt. "Jeg tænkte bare," han tøvede men Lucius' blik dæmpede hans uro og tvivl, "nej, ikke noget, glem det."

"Det gør jeg så," svarede Lucius, og de drak i stilhed.

"Hvad skal vi når vi kommer tilbage til skolen?" spurgte Sirius efter et par minutter i stilhed. Midt i kroens larm af langsomt ankommende Hogwarts elever virkede deres bord ude ved siden mere som en stille sydhavsø midt i et stormvejr. Døren gik op og i, sneen kunne hvirvle ind med nogle elever der snakkede højt, men han og Lucius sad i deres eget univers og betragtede blot det hele passere som noget uvirkeligt, noget udenforstående og uklart. Igen var hans syn sløret, og det eneste han kunne se klart var Lucius foran ham, betragte glimtet i de grå, smukke øjne, se perlerne af den røde væske samle sig på de bløde, skønne læber og se den lille tungespids, der kørte hen over læberne for at fjerne eliksirens synlige rester.

Sirius smilede. Lucius havde læst hans tanker.

"Ikke noget særligt, med mindre du havde andet i tankerne," sagde Lucius.

"Det er søndag," sagde Sirius. "Vi kunne tilbringe tiden med et eller andet andet end lektier."

"Jeg er enig," sagde Lucius. De tømte deres glas og betalte og rejste sig og begav sig ud i det kolde vejr. Sirius viste Lucius vejen fra Kandisbaronen til Hogwarts. Lucius smilede.

"Den vil jeg huske," sagde han med et smil og et blink til Sirius, inden de smuttede ned gennem lemmen og begav sig på vej gennem de mørke gange. Undervejs kom der en kort erindring flyvende til Sirius om at Remus måske var kommet tilbage og lå og ventede på at han besøgte ham. Han skævede til Lucius, der gik ved siden af ham.

"Du skal ikke tænke på din ven," sagde han stille og så på Sirius. "Han har det fint, måske en smule uforstående med hensyn til vores grunde til at forsøge at få ram på Snape."

"Tror du han ville kunne forstå det hvis jeg fortalte ham det?" spurgte Sirius.

"Nej, det ville han ikke, for han ville ikke tænke ligesom nogen af os," svarede Lucius. Han stoppede og så på Sirius. "Du bliver nød til at indse, at der ikke længere er noget for dig sammen med dine gamle venner. Deres tankegang er ubrugelig hvis det gælder vores planer. Du, derimod, har mod og mandshjerte til at leve op til de krav, der bliver stillet i vores verden, hvilket jo også er endnu en fordel ved at være vampyr. Du kender mig efterhånden, du kan se hvordan man skal håndtere andre igennem mine metoder. Jeg forstår ikke uretfærdig behandling af andre, derfor kender jeg kun til handling med årsag, grund og problemløsning gennem metoder som ingen tør bruge fordi de ikke er som os: overnaturlige og altseende. Hver en behandling har andre afskygninger end dem man umiddelbart ser, og jeg tyr til en anden udvej end den man normalt vælger, nemlig at se det man ikke altid ser. Vores valg er soleklart, gennemgående afslutninger samt grundigt forarbejde i mange små dele, der til sidst vil kunne samles i en højere enhed. Vi vil om nødvendigt kunne stige op og afgøre verdens skæbne som var vi guder, hvilket til dels kan afgøres i kraft af vores villighed til at lade det gå stille for sig mens forarbejdet bliver gjort og derefter sprede budskabet over hele kloden."

Sirius kunne mærke en svag erindring omm at det ikke var godt når folk begyndte at snakke om at blive guder og tage magten over verden, men den blev hurtigt begravet ved at Lucius trak ham ind til sig, med armene om han skuldre og læberne kærligt presset mod hans mund. Den undersøgende tunge flakkede rundt og tog sin tid, kraften og skønheden blev forenet, og Sirius havde intet andet valg end at forblive som han var og glemte derved alt om de andre tanker, der kom flyvende fra en eller anden lille boks i hans hoved, som hurtigt blev gemt igen af intetheden, der opslugte ham.

Remus sad i opholdssstuen da maleriet gik op. Han nåede netop at få smidt de tunge bøger ind under stolen han sad på og trak en anden bog frem da James kom ind. Remus sukkede og lagde bogen på bordet og tog de andre bøger frem. James gik hen til ham.

"Har du fundet noget?" spurgte James.

"Nej, jah, jo, ikke helt," svarede Remus og så ned i bogen med en undrende, bekymret mine. "Noget med at vende tilbage til et stadie før dåben. Men det er lidt svært lige at se en måde at gøre det på, noget med at gøre ritualet om igen. Men jeg kan ikke lige se hvordan," han så op på James. "Har du fundet Sirius?" spurgte han.

James smed kortet hen til ham. Det var slået op på siden hvor man kunne se Fornødenhedsrummet. Der var ikke noget at spørge om fra Remus' side. Han sukkede blot og nikkede.

"Det bliver svært at få ham hevet væk fra Lucius igen," sagde han. "Og vi har ikke nogle gode undskyldninger for at få ham væk."

"Ja, jeg har ingen ide om hvordan vi skal gøre det," sagde James. "Står der noget om at det der antiritual skal udføres med personen velvilje?"

"Øhm, nej, det gør der ikke," svarede Remus. "Hvorfor?"

"For vi kunne kidnappe ham," sagde James. "Måske lade et par dage gå …"

"For hver dag der går, bliver han stærkere af metaplanets og Lucius' kræfter, men Lucius vil nok være den største trussel for os."

"Jah, måske," sagde James svævende og satte sig i sofaen. Han kastede et blik på kortet, sukkede og begravede ansigtet i hænderne med en håbløs attitude. Remus lagde bogen fra sig og så på James.

"Hvad tænker du på?" spurgte han.

"Ved det ikke," svarede James fjernt. "Sirius, tror jeg, men også Lucius og Snape. Jeg tror ikke Snape er så dum som vi før har troet. At han vidste alt det der om ritualet, jeg var måløs, og jeg tror han forstod at vi havde brug for at få Sirius ud af den knibe han var, og stadig er, i."

"Og Lucius?" spurgte Remus.

"Jeg forstår ham ikke," sagde James. "Han har holdt sit troskab til Du-Ved-Hvem hemmeligt i lang tid, og nu viser det sig pludselig soleklart som om vi burde have vidst det noget før."

"Han har altid været en smule for, hvad skal man sige?, optaget af det?" spurgte Remus ledende.

"Ja, og så alligevel ikke, for han har altid haft den der irriterende, arrogante, selviske udstråling der bare modsagde den mistanke man kunne have om at han tjente en anden," svarede James.

"Det er ikke til at se på folk hvordan de er, James, det burde du også vide," svarede Remus.

"Nej, man kender ikke folk før man er gået bans med dem," sagde James med et lille smil og Remus lo stille, men smilet stivnede.

"Måske skulle vi prøve at slutte fred?" spurgte han til sidst da latteren forstummede.

"Med hvem? Lucius?"

"Ja, han sagde endda til Sirius, efter deres første møde, at han kunne tage mig med hvis jeg ville," sagde Remus. "Tror du ikke jeg bare kan lade som om?"

"Lucius er for smart til at hoppe på den lokkedue," svarede James.

"Altså jeg ønsker fred," sagde Remus.

"Ja, men det vil en tilhænger af Du-Ved-Hvem sgu da skide på, det eneste Lucius vil have er magt, og det kan han få ved hjælp af de kræfter han bliver tildelt under ritualet," sagde James. "Hvad kalder man egentlig det ritual?"

"Øhm, noget med Stjerneporten," sagde Remus. "Kraften fra metaplanet står i stjernerne, man skal udføre det hver gang der er fuldmåne."

James sad lidt og tænkte. "Hvad nu hvis …" han tøvede, "Lucius eller Sirius kunne forvandle mig til en vampyr og jeg kunne blive del af det ritual. Jeg ved hvordan det foregår, hvis noget går galt kan jeg bare stikke af og lyve om at jeg var bange."

"Hm," Remus kiggede i bogen. "Det indbefatter så nærkontakt af den mest "prominente" slags ca. tolv gange inden ritualet udføres samt en gang lige før og en gang lige efter."

"Yeew, hvor ulækkert," sagde James fuld af væmmelse.

"Stadig interesseret?" spurgte Remus med et lille, irriterende smil. "Jeg må faktisk sige det er et lille offer i forhold til at du kan få Sirius tilbage."

"Tak, vil du have mig til at prostituere mig?" spurgte James.

"Nej, overhovedet ikke, det her skal jo være på dine præmisser og ikke andres," sagde Remus, "og der indgår jo ikke andet i det end at vi skal have vores ven ud af djævlens kløer inden det er for sent. Du behøver ikke engang at gå så langt som helt til den trettende gang inden ritualet."

"Men hvad nu hvis han vil døbe mig?" spurgte James.

"Det er ritualet der har værst effekt på din hukommelse," sagde Remus. "I de første par uger efter kan den person der er blevet døbt og ritualiseret ikke huske andet end sin herres aftaler og ønsker, men derefter vender han tilbage til en mere normaliseret tilværelse men adlyder dog sjældent andet end sin herre og dette med en manisk tendens til udførelser af gerninger, handlinger og andre ønsker."

"Damn, Sirius får det hårdt," sagde James.

"Hårdt og hårdt, han har jo fakta selv valgt det," svarede Remus.

"Hm, nåeh, ja, men stadig," sagde James. "Vi burde prøve et eller andet, synes du ikke?"

"Måske gå til Lucius eller Snape?" sagde Remus. "Snape ved en hel del mere om det her end vi gør, men Lucius er vores eneste kilde på nuværende tilspunkt til at bryde gennem denne her dødelige virkelighed. Hvad tror du han vil sige hvis vi spurgte om han ville gøre dig til vampyr?"

"Måske ville han være for optaget af sin egen griskhed til at se at vi bestemt ikke har i sinde at følge hans regler," sagde James.

"Og måske ved han med det samme at vi lyver og bare vil have Sirius ud af hans fingre?" spurgte Remus sigende.

"Jeg synes det er værd at forsøge," sagde James. "Og så kan du jo passende finde en opskrift på hvordan man bliver forvandlet tilbage fra vampyr til menneske."

"Ja tak!" fnøs Remus. "Det er det største mysterium i eliksir og forvandlingens historie. Ikke engang mine eliksirer, der afgrænser ulven til måneop –og nedgang er specielle sammenlignet med det hyr alkymister og troldmænd har med at finde en eliksir eller besværgelse eller et ritual, der kan bringe en vampyr tilbage fra mørket og til dødeligheden igen."

"På sin vis må det jo egentlig være fedt nok, man er jo udødelig," sagde James.

"Ikke som varulv, men måske som vampyr, bortset fra at du ikke må slå nogen ihjel, og det er jo det man lever af," sagde Remus. James så lidt tvivlende på ham inden han tog mod til sig.

"Jeg synes vi skal prøve," sagde han til sidst. Remus så på ham med et ironisk tvivlende blik.

"Hvis du er klar på det er jeg rede til at hjælpe dig, men du må altså også huske på at der er noget der hedder forrædderi og løgne," sagde han.

"Det er jeg godt klar over, Remus, tak for påmindelsen, men den var unødvendig," sagde James.

"Og du skal være klar på det værste," sagde Remus.

"Tak, jeg kender til det værste, jeg vil ikke miste Sirius til en eller anden habengut, der tror han er bedre end alle andre bare fordi han render rundt og bider en eller anden troldmand i knæhaserne og slikker hans røv, for at få en plads mellem hans højeste tjenere," sagde James. Remus lo stille og rystede smilende på hovedet.

"Det er godt, din modvilje kan blive læst af Lucius og Sirius for den sags skyld," sagde Remus.

"Hvordan det?" spurgte James.

"Har du da overhovedet ikke fulgt med i Forsvar mod Mørkets Kræfter?" spurgte Remus opgivende. "Vampyrer er habile tankelæsere, de kan alt muligt finurligt med det psykiske. Det er ikke noget under at de er nogle af de mest frygtede skabninger i samme elite som varulve og dementors. De er kendt for det, frygtet for deres styrke og specielle evner og egenskaber, hurtighed, overnaturlig styrke, skønhed og udstråling."

"Wow, Lily ville virkelig falde for mig så," sagde James sarkastisk. Remus sukkede.

"Lily ville ikke kunne genkende dig, men det er en helt anden side af sagen," sagde Remus. "Det der gælder nu er, at få reddet Sirius, og det kan kun lade sig gøre ved, at vi tager os sammen og beslutter os for hvordan det gøres."

"Jeg påtager mig erhvervet som lokkemad," sagde James. "Imens finder du ud af, sammen med Snape og Peter hvordan man skal lave det der ritual. Jeg får lokket Sirius væk fra Lucius."

"Er du nu sikker på at du kan klare det?" spurgte Remus.

"Absolut," sagde James. "Og hvis Lucius vil dræbe mig for det, så er det bare ærgerligt."

Remus kendte James igen. Måske var det den lange tid han havde tilbragt sammen med Sirius, der havde gjort hans ven fremmed for ham, men nu lod det til at James var vendt tilbage fra de døde med Sirius' forsvinden. Hans fravær glimrede i Remus' tanker. De lange aftner og nætter de havde brugt sammen mens James havde jagtet Lily hele Hogwarts rundt. Det var fantastisk at se hans ven igen foran ham, klar med sarkasmen og den lette arrogance, men altid først i skoene i godhedens navn, og når det gjaldt at redde venner i knibe var James ikke sen til at være ude med hævet fane i vinden og krigstrommer, der buldrede i de urolige gange. Alle på Hogwarts kunne mærke når der var noget i gærde mellem Røverne, og de følgende dage var ingen undtagelse. Remus og James startede let ud med at kalde på Sirius' opmærksomhed i det fjerne ved at lave lidt sjov. De hang et par førsteårs op i ringene på Quidditch-banen og tog dem først ned da de havde lovet at give dem en god portion af det slik de havde gemt på deres værelser. Bagefter gik turen videre til tre andetårselever der blev låst inde på toiletterne sammen med en god omgang stinkbomber og Hulkende Hulda. Remus og James vidste at Lucius og Sirius betragtede det hele i baggrunden men tog sig ikke synderligt af deres forsøg på at blande frydefuldt kaos med gravalvorlige emner. De tog sig god tid til en god gerning der i Remus' øjne sikkert ville få deres øjne op. De fandt nogle gamle koste i Filchs kosteskab, forheksede dem til at flye rundt uden fører og dagen efter lå kostene på lur overalt og jagtede alt og alle inden for deres område.

Endelig oprandt dagen for James' vanvittige plan. Der måtte ikke være nogen hæmninger gemt nogle steder, han skulle gå direkte efter målet og virke så oprigtig som muligt. James var mere end nervøs. Han og Remus tilbragte hele dagen i Gryffindors opholdsstue. Ugen var gået og de sad og kiggede jævnligt på kortet, dog uden at udveksle ord. James så ikke engang på det. Han stirrede ind i ilden.

"Hvad nu hvis der ikke findes nogen muligheder for dig at blive forvandlet tilbage?" spurgte Remus til sidst. James trak på skuldrene men sagde intet. Remus havde godt bemærket hvor nagende stor tvivlen havde været i James' tanker de seneste par dage. Kun deres løjer havde kunnet udligne dem til et minimum, men det var ikke lykkedes at fjerne dem helt.

"Så er der ikke så meget andet at gøre end at leve med det," sagde James. "Det gør Sirius da."

"Ja, men han er jo ikke dig," svarede Remus.

"Nej, det er sandt, men der er ligesom ikke rigtigt så meget at gøre, er der?" sagde han. Tiden sneglede sig afsted. James så på sit ur adskillige gange inden klokken nærmede sig syv. Endelig rejste han sig. Remus så op på ham fra sin bog, så det beslutsomme, afklarede udtryk i hans øjne.

"Held og lykke," sagde han stilfærdigt.

"Tak, jeg kommer tilbage når jeg kommer tilbage, ellers hold øje med kortet," sagde James.

"Det vil jeg," sagde Remus og betragtede sin dødsdømte ven trisse ud af indgangen til opholdsstuen. Remus lænede sig tungt tilbage i stolen og sukkede. Ja, held og lykke, det havde James brug for.

Vejen ned til depotet tog tid, men ikke mere end at James var der før de to andre. Han stod ved døren til klasseværelset og så rundt da hans øjne fangede de to skikkelser på lang afstand. Lucius tog sig bedst ud i katakombernes mørke mens Sirius forblev en smule nedtonet i faklernes mørke skær. Af de to lignede Lucius nok mest en Vampyr mens Sirius mest lignede en skødehund, der fulgte sin herre i hælene, hvorend han gik. De gik tættere på og stoppede foran James.

"Ja, Potter, hvad bringer dig så herned?" spurgte Lucius. Hans spørgsmål var noget undrende men ikke desto mindre helt klart.

"Jeg tænkte på om I eventuelt kunne udskyde dagens lektion," sagde James. "Jeg har noget jeg gerne vil snakke med dig om," han så direkte på Lucius, der blot smilede og nikkede kort.

"Ja, selvfølgelig, Potter," svarede han. "Sirius, du kan gå."

Sirius stod og så en smule uforstående og mystificeret på Lucius, men ikke desto mindre vendte han sig og gik bort derfra uden et blik over sin skulder. Lucius åbnede døren til klasseværelset og lagde en venskabelig arm omkring James' skuldre.

"Du er altid velkommen, Potter," sagde han. "Kom," og han ledte ham med sig ind i klasseværelset og videre hen til depotet hvor han lod James træde ind først og fulgte derefter selv, lukkede døren og slog et kort slag med tryllestaven så en flok stearinlys kom til syne og tændte sig selv og oplyste rummet.

"Sid ned," Lucius hidkaldte den vakkelvorne stol som Sirius ellers normalt brugte, og James tog sig i sin lette paralysering og satte sig foran Lucius, der selv satte sig på skammelen.

"Tal," sagde han og James tog mod til sig.

"Jeg tror næppe det kommer som nogen overraskelse når jeg siger at jeg kender din og Sirius' hemmeliged," begyndte han. Lucius rystede på hovedet med et lille smil men afbrød ham ikke. "Lige siden jeg har fundet ud af det må jeg tilstå at jeg har haft et nagende ønske om at … at blive som I er."

Lucius lagde hovedet på skrå og så på ham med et vurderende blik. "Du mener, du vil selv blive til en vampyr?" spurgte han. James nikkede. Lucius smilede det lette smil med løftet i mundvigen og nikkede til sig selv. "Ja så?Virkelig?"

"Ja," sagde James og han kunne mærke den knugende følelse i sin mave tage til. Han fokuserede på sin undertrykte iver over sit sære ønske og fik det til at gløde som en ild indeni. Remus havde fortalt ham lidt om tankelæsningen og dens principper, og James vidste at han måtte for alt i verden ikke miste sit fokus.

"Og det tror du at jeg vil gøre?" spurgte Lucius. James nikkede igen. Lucius fnøs og James så bort fra sin vrede. "Du er godt nok ikke en mand af mange ord, men det virker, hvad skal man sige?, oprigtigt," han rejste sig. "Vil du have at det skal ske nu?"

James rejste sig med en indstuderet iver. "Ja, nu, helst nu," sagde han. "Det nu jeg har modet, chancen om du vil."

Lucius lo og tog et par skridt tættere på James, der stod som forstenet. "Jamen, så lad det da være sådan," sagde han. "Du kender vel nok til vampyrer til at vide hvordan forvandlingen foregår?"

"Jo," svarede James og mærkede sit hjerte banke hårdt mod sine ribben. Han kunne mærke den snærende, sensuelle lugt af parfume. Den bedøvede næsten hans tanker og gjorde hans hjerne uklar. Han så Lucius for sig mere som et billede end et tredimensionelt objekt. Han mærkede en arm række ud mod ham og tage ham blidt i armen, en anden hånd landede på hans skulder. Han rykkede sig en smule tættere på og tillod armene at omfavne ham blidere end noget han nogensinde havde oplevet. Ikke engang Lily kunne have gjort det så godt. Han forsvandt ind i en grå tåge hvor han kunne fornemme Lucius' ånde mod først sig ansigt og siden sin hals. Han slugte en klump i halsen af et eller andet og opfattede det korte ryk det tog for hans fjende at bevæge sig tættere på og løse alverdens problemer i et enkelt bid mod hans hals. Alt blev opslugt af mørke med det samme.

En tid uden hæmninger

Remus bladrede febrilsk igennem bogen. Han vidste at James' forvandling medførte at Sirius blev ladt i stikken af Lucius, hvilket betød at han måtte handle mens han havde tid og ingen Sirius. Han var ved at være der. Han havde opklaret mysteriet, han havde løst problemet, han havde fundet ritualet og skriblede nu løs på et pergament ved siden af bogen. Han frydede sig i stilhed over sit held og så kun kort op i en salig rus for at se Peters fortræffelige forsøg på at forvandle sit blækhus til en skildpadde. Det gik bedre end det hidtil havde gjort.

Endelig klappede Remus bogen sammen og kastede usynlighedkappen over dem og sukkede tungt inden han lænede sig tilbage i stolen og stirrede ud i luften. Han sad i nogen tid sådan, betragtede de andre mens opholdsstuen langsomt blev affolket. Han kunne komme et godt stykke bare med en besværgelse. Hvor var han heldig! Peter sagde godnat, og han forlod Remus som den eneste, der var tilbage i opholdsstuen.

Maleriet gik op og James vaklede ind som en eller anden nødstedt zombie. Han faldt så lang han var ind over dørtrinnet, og Remus fór op og skyndte sig hen for at hjælpe sin ven på rette fode igen. Han hjalp ham over til sofaen.

"Hvad skete der?" spurgte han bekymret.

"Ja, hvad tror du?" spurgte James sarkastisk og hev ned i trøjekraven så Remus bedre kunne se.

Remus sukkede og så væk så James slappede af og sænkede hånden. "Så er det gjort," sagde han stille.

"Ja," sagde James.

"Hvordan har du det?" spurgte Remus.

"Ad pommern til," svarede James.

"Jeg kan forvandle dig igen," sagde Remus. "Og jeg kan få Sirius tilbage."

"Wow, hvor godt! Hvordan er det nu gået til?" spurgte James og satte sig lidt mere op.

"Tja, siden der kun eksisterer et eneste eksemplar af Necronomicon'erne er det indlysende at der ikke har været nogen troldmænd, der kunne bryde koden, og desuden er det mørk magi, og det vil de færreste i disse tider kaste sig ud i," sagde Remus. "Jeg har et ritual, der kan få dig til at blive menneskelig igen og et par besværgelser, der kan bringe Sirius på rette køl. Det kræver tid og kræfter, men det er det værd."

"Det lyder som om du har fået en åbenbaring," sagde James. "Siden hvornår er du gået hen og er blevet kristen?" spurgte han ironisk.

"Ikke lige for nylig, men jeg har stor respekt for mørk magi," sagde Remus og trak bøgerne hen til sig. Han viste James hvad han havde fundet og James åndede lettet op.

"Åh, for satan. Jeg troede jeg skulle lide under Lucius' åg for evigt," sagde han.

"Det bliver der ikke noget af," sagde Remus. "Ikke nu, ikke her."

"Hvad med at brænde bøgerne så vi ikke risikerer noget?" spurgte James.

"Nej, jeg tror jeg beholder dem for nogen tid inden Snape kommer og spørger hvor de bliver af," sagde Remus. "Og indtil da kan vi øve os i besværgelserne. De skal være evige, indtil den implicerede er påvirket nok til at kunne bryde den forbandelse der er blevet lagt på ham, og så kan …"

"Evige?" sagde James.

"Ja, vi skal hele tiden tænke på ham og udtænke ordene så vi ikke mister fokus, intet må komme i vejen," sagde Remus. "Det er bedst hvis det er to der står den implicerede nært, og det gør vi jo begge."

"Og hvilke ord skal vi tænke?" spurgte James.

"Mortem in corpo," sagde Remus. "Og samtidig skal vi genkalde os al den tid vi har haft sammen. Samlet set tager det tre dage hvis vi gør det uafbrudt og det virker også bedre uden pauser. Det handler om at finde hans gamle tanker frem. De er blevet gemt væk i hans underbevidsthed af den nye personlighed som Lucius har indplantet i ham. Det er lidt ligesom at åbne en kiste uden en nøgle; det tager tid men kan lade sig gøre."

"Så vi skal være vågne tre dage i træk og stadig holde fokus på ham?" spurgte James.

"Lucius er ikke langt nok inde i forbandelsens omfang til at det kan blive besværligt, måske er en dag nok!" sagde Remus. "Vi kan gøre det James. Og når vi er færdige kan vi udføre det ritual der kan få jer begge til at blive mennesker igen. Måske endda også forvandle Lucius?"

"Ah, han er nu så glad for sin vampyrtilværelse, lad ham beholde den," sagde James.

"Godt, men vi skal begynde fra i nat, klokken tolv præcist," sagde Remus. "Vi har ti minutter eller noget lignende."

"Godt, kan det gøres selv på afstand af personen?" spurgte James.

"Jeps, så det er bare om at gå i gang med at tænke," sagde Remus. "Og vi forstyrrer ikke hinanden, vel?"

"Nej, vi ved begge hvad det er bedst for," sagde James.

"Absolut," sagde Remus. "Vi kan ligeså godt gå i gang med det samme."

"Ja, hvorfor ikke?" sagde James med et smil.

Sirius sukkede dybt og vågnede op. Han så rundt i fornødenhedsrummet, den dunkle belysning fra stearinlysene skar ham i øjnene, og han så rundt til hans blik vandrede til sengen og Lucius der lå roligt og sov ved hans side. Han rørte på sig og åbnede øjnene.

"Hvad nu?" spurgte han.

"Jeg syntes bare jeg hørte et eller andet," sagde Sirius og lagde sig igen. Lucius trak ham ind til sig og lagde armene omkring hans liv.

"Det var sikkert et stearinlys, der blafrede," sagde han.

"Jah, måske," svarede Sirius efterænksomt.

En svag forandring gled ind den næste dag. Remus og James holdt deres hoveder klare og søgte efter Sirius konstant og memorerede ordene og deres oplevelser sammen. Og Sirius kunne mærke en forstyrrelse. Det var ligesom en skygge i øjenkrogen, der konstant fangede hans opmærksomhed men han vidste ikke hvad det var. Det distraherede ham konstant, og han ville gerne vide hvad det var men han kunne bare ikke sætte noget navn på det ej heller form eller skikkelse. Lucius virkede distanceret hele dagen, Remus og James forholdt sig afvendtende konstant, så Sirius stod alene midt i et sært virvar. Han ville gerne betro sig til Lucius, han vidste at han kunne fortælle ham alt og hellere end gerne skulle det, men på den anden side virkede hans frygt som noget langt mere uoverskueligt end blot en simpel bekymring over et eller andet, han ikke anede hvad var. Lucius ville sådan set heller ikke have kunnet svare på det, men det var en anden side af sagen.

Remus følte sig lykkelig. Alle de gode erindringer vældede op i ham. Al den tid Røverne havde tilbragt på Hogwarts blev vækket til live som levende billeder foran hans øjne. Den samme følelse kom til James, og de fandt begge to ud af at det slet ikke var så svært at holde fokus, og de kunne ikke lade sig distrahere af noget som helst hele dagen. Aftenen forløb også uden problemer. James måtte skippe en date med Lily tilgengæld for at sidde i Gryffindors opholdsstue og lade som om han lavede lektier mens han hele tiden memorerede ordene for sig selv, med Remus ved sin side der indtog samme position som han. Det var som om at de opildnede hinanden til at huske. Hver gang den ene ikke kunne mere kom den anden med en ny historie eller udåd som de havde udført og så gik den vilde tankestrøm ellers bare derfra, fra begges synspunkter hvilket gjorde det hele meget bedre. De nåede gennem det hele, den ene aften og vendte så tilbage til deres følelser og tanker og ideer og fremtidige planer for Røverne hvis det stadig havde været samlet, hvilke ting de skulle gøre og udføre.

Sirius lod til at vågne som af en lang møjsommelig drøm. Han stod i det velkendte depot og Lucius forsøgte at vise ham hvilke skader tankeoverførsel kunne føre til. Pludselig stod Sirius dér, som ramt af lynet, paf og paralyseret af et eller andet. Han så på Lucius, der var stoppet i en eller anden sætning som han ikke helt kunne genkalde sig. Det hele virkede forkert, forhekset, fortumlet og forvirrende. Han holdt fokus på den tanke som om det var det eneste han kunne overleve på og opfattede ikke meget af hvad Lucius ellers sagde ind til han lod ham gå. Deres farvelkys havde virket akavet og gav Sirius en umiskendelig følelse af kvalme og lede som han skjulte godt med sine tankereflekser, og han stavrede tilbage til Gryffindortårnet, hvor han blev modtaget af Remus og James i opholdsstuen. De sad foran pejsen og ventede ham hjemme.

De rejste sig så snart han trådte ind. Han gik hen til dem og de udvekslede kort blikke. James slap fokuset og overlod det til Remus at indprinte de sidste indtryk fra den forgangne tid. Sirius indså sine fejl, indså alt, så det hele.

"Undskyld," sagde han kort, og James gav ham et smil og et venligt, vemodigt klap på skulderen.

"Hey, mand, tag det som en oplevelse, vi bebrejder dig ikke noget," sagde han. Remus fik rystet de sidste tanker af sig og vidste at Sirius var tilbage da han mødte det velkendte blik.

"Tja, det har været ud og hjem igen," sagde Sirius.

"Det er godt at have dig tilbage," sagde Remus. "Vi mangler stadig meget, men vi er på rette vej. Du må ikke gå til Lucius igen."

"Hvorfor ikke?" spurgte Sirius pludselig.

"Han har kastet en stærk forbandelse over dig," svarede Remus. "Men den kan vi klare i ét væk. Du må bare ikke blive vildledt."

"Nej, selvfølgelig," sagde Sirius, der følte at han på et punkt gerne ville være dér men samtidig også med Lucius. James og Remus kunne automatisk fornemme hans usikkerhed og kastede alle erindringer lige i hovedet på ham med besværgelsen, hvilket fik Sirius på andre tanker med det samme.

"Det er godt at være hjemme igen," sagde han storsmilende og hidkaldte sig en ingefærøl fra det nyligt fyldte lager. De andre lo hjerteligt.

Slut


End file.
